The Fight
by 6596dhpspj
Summary: My version of The One. Maxon says America needs to gain back his trust, so America comes up with a plan and is determined. Though executing the plan may be more difficult than it sounds, with the King as her enemy, rebel attacks, the war, Aspen, and other problems that arise. But America learns that she is not alone in the fight for her to win over Maxon and become the princess.
1. Chapter 1

**The One comes out in a week and a half! Yay! So this is my version of what The One will be like, and hopefully I can finish or come close to finishing by the time it is out. We'll see! By the way, this story is totally clean! And I am for Maxon and America all the way! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Takes place right where The Elite left off.**

**I obviously don't own anything. All rights to Kiera Cass!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I spent the rest of the day helping my maids clean and organize my room. We were able to finish by dinner, so I had food sent up to my room, and the four of us sat on my bed, eating and discussing what to do now.

Anne reiterated her thoughts about the situation. "We need a plan, miss."

I nodded agreeing, running over everything Maxon had told me. He had definitely given me a list of what I had been doing wrong and needed to improve upon. "Well, the broadened version of the plan we need is how to gain back Maxon's trust."

"And quickly!" Lucy piped in. "There are only four girls left, miss. He is supposed to choose a bride when it gets down to three." I nodded, taking that in.

My mind started wandering to Natalie. I would guess she is on her way home now, if not already there. I ached for her. Too easily could I imagine how she felt. If I were to lose May, I am not sure I would be able to move on.

"Miss, are you alright?" Anne was watching me cautiously.

I felt something warm and wet roll down my cheek and realized I was crying. I quickly wiped the tear away and smiled. "I'm fine, I promise."

Anne didn't look convinced, but didn't press the manner. "Alright. We just asked what the prince said to you, exactly. If you are to win, we need to know exactly what to do." I was startled by her boldness. It was rather uncharacteristic off her, and she seemed to realize. She quietly added, "If that is alright."

What would I do without my maids? "Well, he told me that I had his heart, and that much is still true, but I need to gain back his trust." I relayed to them the long list he gave me of what I have done wrong or in other words, the long list of what I needed to fix and/or stop doing: when I'm not pleased I act rashly, shut out and blame Maxon, and like the last _Report_, occasionally try to change the entire country. "He needs to be able to depend on me and trust me with his secrets. He needs to know I won't judge him, question him or hold things back. He needs me to be completely open with him. He needs me to have faith in him."

In the end, we decided that I needed two plans. One for Maxon, which sounded simple enough, though acting on it was not going to be far from easy. In order to gain back his trust, I needed to trust him completely. I needed to trust his actions, his decisions, and trust him with me, all of me, all of my secrets, my feelings. Everything. The second plan, however, was miles more difficult and we hadn't the slightest clue how to go about it. The second plan needed was for the king, to get him to at the very least accept me and not was to see me dead, or thrown out into the streets as lower than an eight. I would be surprised if he added a ninth level to the caste system just for me. So while we all agreed that something had to be done to convince King Clarkson, none of us had any idea what.

After a number of hours planning, and once feeling confident in the upcoming future, my maids prepared me for bed.

"Sleep well, Lady America. You are going to need it tomorrow." I thanked them for all they had done and wished them goodnight.

Though I was warm, and comfortable, and happy knowing I would be staying, I had a difficult time falling asleep. Though I could understand why Maxon didn't trust me anymore, it still hurt. He has been nothing but kind to me, and loving, and how did I repay him? I announced live that we should demolish the caste system, showed the diary he entrusted to me, which in return lead to him being beaten by his father. Then there was that. How could the King do that to his son? I mean, I knew he was cruel, but that? A shudder ran through my body and I suddenly felt cold as ice, though I was buried in blankets. And this time Maxon was hurt because of me. I caused that pain.

I knew Maxon was strong and brave, but I hadn't a clue how much. He told me he took those beatings for me. I recalled Gavrils words to me after the report, "He must love you very much...he's never stood up to his father like that." I could only imagine how frightening that must have been for him, but he still did it for me. Then it dawned on me.

Maxon loves me.

Maxon _loves_ me. Maxon loves _me_. That is why he did everything, why I am still here. Considering this all, mulling it around in my head, savoring in the warmth the knowledge brought, I came to another realization.

I love him.

I made a decision right then, lying in bed in the early morning hours. I would never give Maxon a reason to doubt me, never again. I was determined to gain back his trust. And, I was determined to make sure he never felt like he had to go to Celeste again. I was entirely his from now on. I am here to fight for him. And I'm fighting to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Girls, this is gorgeous. I look—"

"Like a Princess! Anne, Lucy and I decided that everyone, especially Maxon and the King, need to see you as the Princess and one day Queen we know you will be." My maids must have only gotten a couple hours of sleep making this dress. How they always knew exactly what I needed and wanted was mind blowing.

"The three of us came up with our own plan last night. As Mary said, we everyone, whenever they look at you, to see someone who would fit the role of Princess and Queen. We have decided that we need to make your wardrobe more regal and grown up looking." Anne stated seriously, but then quickly added, "Not that we have been making you look like a little girl."

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, so much!" The dress was beautiful. It was a deep blue that slowly deepened until it was nearly black at the bottom, with some lighter flecks of blue and white near the top. The color reminded me of a starry night sky. The sleeves stopped just past my elbows, and the waist of the dress was just below my bust and then the dress flowed down just past my knees, with a few pleats in the front. A band of pearls hung around my neck, resting perfectly along the high scoop neckline, so it gave the appearance that I had a collar of pearls. I had blue earrings in that matched Maxon's bracelet on my wrist, and the small heels matched the white pearls in color It was an overall very elegant look. Everything was clean and simple. I had just enough makeup on to brighten up my face and make me look awake, and my hair was lightly curled and flowed over my shoulders, the red standing out brightly against the deep blue. It wasn't a jaw dropping, eye catching look, rather it was the kind that made you look at and think about the girl twice. One of someone who knew what she was doing.

Before leaving to go to breakfast, I made sure to remove Aspens button that I had turned into a bracelet. I put it in the penny jar then threw the jar and bracelet away. I am here for Maxon. Doing that last thing seemed to make it official, and it was freeing. I left for breakfast standing tall with a confident smile on my face.

* * *

I found that the closer I got to the great hall, the more my confidence began to fade. I started thinking of everything that could go wrong. I could walk in and be attacked by Celeste, who, no doubt, would not be happy I was staying. I could walk in and the king could have me arrested right there and then. I could walk in and Maxon suddenly announce that he had made a mistake and send me home. I had to stop and slow my breathing down, reminding myself of my plan. Maxon would never do that to me, he would never let anyone hurt me, and he wouldn't let the King throw me out. He loves me. I love him. I need to trust him. When I had finally returned my breathing to normal, I put a smile back on my face, threw back my shoulders, stood tall, and walked into breakfast.

I immediately felt all eyes turn on me, but I did my best to ignore most of them. I curtsied to the Royal family, muttering a quick, "You're majesties," Then went to take the open seat beside Elise. I was the last to arrive. I gave the girls a quick smile then started dishing up.

"America, I'm so glad you're staying!" Elise was smiling to me. The sentiment felt honest, and I was a bit surprised. I mean, Elise is far from mean, but she did once remind me that this was a competition.

Though I found that I couldn't help but beam back when I replied, "I am too." After filling my plate, I risked a glance at the head table. Queen Amberly was looking at me rather fondly, the King had a look of suppressed rage that made me want to shrink and hide, and Maxon…I couldn't really read Maxon, but it seemed to be a happy look. So I took that as a good thing.

Overall, breakfast was a fairly quiet event. Maxon and the King didn't stay for long before they went to attend various meetings. Before the queen left, she stood and announced, "Ladies, since we are down to the last four, we have decided that you will all start taking private lessons with Silvia, in addition to your regular studies. Silvia will notify you of when your lessons will be." Then she left to see to other duties.

Of course, Celeste had a complaint right off the bat. "Ugg! Regular lessons are bad enough. Now we have to take more?"

"I am actually a bit excited. Maybe we'll get to learn more about what a princess will do?" Kriss, who knew she was in the top spot at the moment, seemed to honestly be looking forward to this new announcement. I could see how you would be, if you thought you were going to be Princess. Celeste nearly gave her a look of loathing and finished her food.

I had already been taking private lessons from Silvia, so that wasn't a big deal for me. But, as the Queen announced that, I remembered something. Silvia is probably furious with me about my presentation on the Report. As our tutor, and probably more so because I had been taking private lessons from her, Silvia always took our actions personally, whether good or bad, which means she was probably rather hurt by my actions. It looks like I need to create a third plan. I have the feeling that Silvia is someone I want on my side.

When a maid knocked on my door thirty minutes after I returned to my room with a note, I found that I would have less time to figure out how to get on Silvias good side. I had a lesson with her in an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was reading through the last two chapters and realized I made a number of grammatical errors and typos! I am so sorry. That is something that really bothers me, and I thought I had caught them all. So if you see that those (or any other chapters) are updated after I posted them, know it is only to fix those errors, that is it. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

An hour later I found myself knocking on the door to Silvias office. I honestly wasn't sure how she was going to react to me. I had decided that I would just apologize to her—though I won't get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness, because I can just see her criticizing me, telling me that is not something a Princess or Queen would do. Then I would throw myself into my studies and act genuinely interested in what she has to say to me and teach me. I would go back to being her best, most dedicated student.

I raised my fist and knocked a few times. Once I heard her voice chime, "Come in," I turned the handle and stepped in. I am not sure what I was expecting when I walked in, but it was anything other than what I saw. I was expecting a lesson with an angry Silvia, but in addition to Silvia being in the room, there was also Queen Amberly. I quickly curtsied to the Queen, and she motioned for me to take a seat beside her, across from Silvia. "Come sit down America."

I silently joined her side. My plan just went out the window. I had no idea what was about to happen.

But the Queen smiled and said, "For goodness sakes America, relax. You have nothing to be worried about; you are not in trouble."

I was shocked, because lately, that is all I was. "I-I-really? You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. A little disappointed maybe, but not mad." That blow was even harder. I could handle mad, but disappointed? That was a lot harder to take. "Let's cut to the chase America, you made a mistake. A rather large, rather public mistake, but it was still simply a mistake. And what is the purpose of a mistake?"

I wasn't sure where she was taking this. I was honestly surprised. Her tone of voice was not one of reprimanding, but more motherly. When I didn't answer, she stated, "To learn. We are meant to learn from our mistakes, which I am sure you are already doing."

There was never a more true statement. I lowered my head and nodded.

"Well, Silvia and I are here to make sure you learn a little more." I looked up. The Queens voice had never been anything more than loving this entire conversation. "America, I do applaud you. Though you most assuredly went about it the entirely wrong way, you have visions for Illea that no one dares dream. But, as I am sure Maxon has explained, things have to be done in baby steps."

I nodded and noticed the glint of pride in the Queens eyes. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Now, for the purpose of your lesson today! Next week on the _Report_, you will have to apologize to the whole of Illea for your actions. Her Majesty and I are going to help you prepare what to say." I had nearly forgotten Silvia was in the room. Looking at her, my assumptions about her being angry and hurt with me were correct. I knew I would still have to fix that. We spent the rest of the lesson planning what to say for the next _Report_. After about an hour, the Queen announced that she had to leave, which also signified the end of the meeting.

I stood and curtsied to her. "Thank you, you're Majesty."

"America, I will warn you, you are going to have a rough time from here on out. I am sure you are aware that Clarkson doesn't agree to your being here. You are going to have to be on your best behavior and do your best at everything. You have to be the model of excellence. That being said, I know you can handle it. And please, if you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to seek me out." Before I could squeak out an answer, she left the room. I stood there stunned for a moment, then the sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back.

"Be sure to memorize your apology Lady America. You will want to sound as natural, and as meaningful as possible when you give it. And I beg you, stay on script."

I smiled at Silvia. Now was my chance to gain her support back. "I will. Silvia, I am so sorry. I acted irrationally and didn't think about the effects of what I was doing. I hope you can forgive me. I am determined to work harder than ever, at everything. I am so sorry." For the first time the whole morning, a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, America. I appreciate the apology, and I will hold you to your promise."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Enjoy your day." I left the happiest girl in the palace. I had survived breakfast, I had Silvia on my side again, and even though the Queen didn't openly say it, I am fairly certain she implied she was rooting for me. At the very least, I had her support and help when I needed it. Maybe I really could do this, win over Maxon again and become Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. I stayed in my room, playing around on my violin and piano, playing cards with my maids, reviewing my apology, nothing very exciting. I took lunch in my room and dinner was silent and tense, just like breakfast was. The only people who really seem to be glad that I am staying are the Queen and Elise. Maxon's expression was unreadable, though it looked stressed. Him and his father didn't stay very long for dinner.

The next day passed just as uneventful, as did the day after that. I had another lesson with Silvia, this time a real lesson. I spent a great deal of time in the women's room, working on a number of various reports from Silvia. I found that whenever I am in a room with other people, there is always a bit of tension. I am that elephant in the room everyone refuses to acknowledge is there. But it honestly doesn't bother me. For the most part, I am left to the work I bring; every now and then Elise will try to strike up a small conversation, but eventually ends up leaving me be.

There was one thing, one person, I was worried about though. Maxon. He and his father had stopped coming to meals, and I had only seen him a couple of times around the palace, and each time he looked tense, stressed, and worried. I had hoped he would come by to see me at some point, because there are things we obviously need to discuss, but he never came. Though, from what I have overheard in the women's room, he hasn't spent any time with any of the other girls either.

I decided during a private lesson with Silvia to take advantage of the fact that I was back to being her star pupil and ask about Maxon. I voiced my concern about him and the King not being at any meal, but she was quick to reassure me everything was quite all right. "Oh, don't worry about them. They have just been extremely busy with various meetings." I didn't press her further, because I knew she wouldn't answer, though her response did nothing to calm me. I could tell she didn't mean her words. Whatever was going on had her worried. And I could just imagine how Maxon must be feeling; spending day after long day in meetings, where he had once told me his opinion never mattered and was always ignored. And then there was the fact that he was spending the entire day with his father. Things were tense already between the two—I mean, he beat his son over things he knew and opinions he had—and now that I am still here, I am sure it is worse. I just wished there was something I could do.

* * *

Thursday came and went just like the days preceding it, long, uneventful, and no Maxon. Having spent the entire day pouring over budget reports, I decided to go to bed early. I had barely been asleep two hours when I was by the blaring of the rebel alarms. My door was suddenly thrown open and a guard was ushering me to hurry up. I grabbed my slippers and robe, not even bothering to put them on yet, and ran out the door to the safe room. Once inside the secret passage, I paused long enough to put on my robe and slippers, then continued down. Maxon was waiting right outside the door, looking frantic and worried. When he saw me, relief flooded him, his eyes, his face, his posture. You could see it all over him.

"Thank goodness you're safe." I walked up to him and threw my arms around him, and he immediately did the same to me, drawing me in close and kissing the top of my head. It felt good to be back in his arms and know he still cared about me.

I pulled back enough to look at him, but we both kept our arms around each other. "How many more are there?"

"You're the first." I nodded, kissed his cheek and went into the safe room. Everyone else arrived not long after I did. The King and Queen were already in the safe room. The King looked up from whatever he was working on long enough to glare at me, and the Queen smiled. I walked over to the cot farthest from the royal family, farthest from the King. I had seen him just as much as I had Maxon over the past couple days, but his last words to me still echoed in my mind.

Try as I might, I couldn't fall back asleep. I laid there, listening to the steady breathing of the other sleeping Elite, and the strained whispers of Maxon and his father. They had been arguing nearly the whole night, though I couldn't make out a single word they were saying, eventually though, that stopped. Thinking I was the only one left awake, I shifted in my bed then sat up. When I looked up, I saw that Maxon was still awake, though he didn't notice that I was. My heart cracked at the sight of him. Now that no one was watching, and he wasn't fighting with his father, he looked exhausted. His shoulders were slumped, his hair was all awry from constantly forcing his fingers through it, his tie was loose and askew and his shirt was wrinkled. Whatever he had been dealing with lately was weighing heavily on him.

I am not sure how long I watched him until he seemed to realize and looked up at me. We held each other's gaze for a minute, before he looked around then came and sat down beside me.

In a hushed voice so not to wake anyone or be overheard, he commented, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't fall asleep. What about you?"

"Same." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and burying his face in his hands, not even trying to fake how he felt with me. I lifted my hand instinctively to rub his back, but stopped, remembering the last attack.

Maxon must have noticed out the corner of his eye. Turning his head just slightly my direction, he muttered under his breath, "You can touch me. My back is better thanks to your wonderful healing skills. You won't hurt me." I rested my hand on his back and began to massage it, hoping to bring him some sort of comfort or relief. I worked my way up to his shoulders, then tried to massage the tension and stress away.

"Are you alright Maxon?"

He sighed, sat up and pulled me into him, but gave me no answer. I let him hold me for a moment, then rested my hand against his cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It has just been a stressful, exhausting past few days my darling." My darling. The name warmed me through.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help."

Maxon rested his forehead against mine, and with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes, he told me, "Just being able to hold you in my arms does more than you will ever know." I kissed him then settled back into his hold, my head resting against his shoulder. I finally fell asleep, safe and warm his familiar hold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The attack ended about three in the morning and we were allowed to return to our rooms. Luckily, the damage to mine was minimal and could be addressed in the morning, so when I returned to my room, I was able to collapse in my bed and fall back asleep until I was woken to get ready for breakfast.

When I woke up when the attack was over, I was lying down on my cot and Maxon was back sitting beside his father. As we filed groggily out of the room, Maxon held back and waited until he was at my side in the back of the line. He rested his hand on my back, then whispered in my ear, "Thank you America."

I slowed down a bit, putting some distance between myself and everyone else. I looked up at him and asked, "What for?"

Maxon wrapped his other arm around me and drew me in, meeting my lips with his. His voice was no louder than a whisper, and his lips brushed mine when he said, "For earlier. You brought more relief and comfort than you may realize. You are very talented at seeing through my mask."

I pulled him down so his forehead rested against mine. "I do my best." He kissed me once more then guided me up the stairs back into the hall. Just before we turned to go our separate directions, he stated, "And thank you for not trying to push anything out of me. Goodnight America, get some rest." And then he was gone. I stood confused for a minute, trying to make sense of what he said. After deciding I would just have to ask when I got the chance, I trudged back to my room.

* * *

Maxon and his father once again were not at breakfast, and I spent the day studying until I felt like I was going to lose it. I had my apology nearly memorized; it was just a manner of how to deliver it that would be the problem. Because the problem was that, even though I definitely delivered it wrong, I meant what I said. I have lived with the effects of the caste system, and it is cruel. And after reading what little I did of Gregory Illea's diary, I disliked it even more. But I knew I had to resolve what I did, and I also knew this would help in the long run with the King. I just had to figure out how to make the apology sound genuine.

After dinner, where this time the King made an appearance, but Maxon did not, I decided I needed some fresh air and went to take a walk through the gardens. I hardly ate any of my food. The entire meal, I could feel the Kings glare burning into me. Stepping outside was a relief. I slipped my shoes off and dug my toes into the grass. I hadn't realized where I was heading, until I saw the bench, our bench, Maxon and I's, in front of me. And sitting on the bench, unaware of me, was Maxon. He looked just like he did last night when he thought he was the only one awake.

I went and sat beside him and just like last night, I did my best to rub the tension and stress from his shoulders. Maxon tensed at my touch, but then recognizing it as me, relax a bit. I wished I could help relieve the burden he was carrying more, but I hadn't a clue what to do.

"Are you alright Maxon?"

He laughed when he answered, but it sounded too forced. "Not really no, but I'll live." He looked up and met my concerned eyes. "I promise." He took my hand in his, gripping it tightly and sat up.

"What are you doing out here? Where were you during dinner?"

"I needed to be by myself. I was hoping that if I came out here I could clear my head."

"And?"

"Not working. What do you do? When you want to stop thinking?"

I thought about that for a minute before I responded, "I play. I lose myself in music, in what I love."

"Would you play for me?" I nodded. Maxon stood and took my arm and walked with me out of the gardens back to my room. When I made him stop just before going back inside so I could put my shoes on, he laughed. I was relieved to hear a real laugh come from him.

"Tell me something happy America. I need to hear some good news."

"Good news…I received a letter from my dad telling me that my sister is due any day. I'll be an aunt soon."

"That's exciting." It was, there was just one problem…

"It is. I wish I could see her." Maxon looked down at me, and I quickly added, "But I want to be here." His expression grew unreadable momentarily. What I would give to know what was running through his mind.

"Tell me something else."

I searched my mind. What had happened the past couple days that was happy? "I am fairly certain Silvia doesn't want to kill me in my sleep anymore and that I am back to being her favorite student."

"That is good to hear. I really do prefer you alive, America." There was a teasing glint in his eye. And though his smile still didn't reach his eyes, it was closer and more genuine.

"I thought so. More?" He nodded. I thought a bit more then smiled and rested my head against his arm as we walked. "I love your mother."

"I do too. She is an incredible woman."

I nodded in agreement. "She really is. We are taking private lessons with Silvia, and your mother was there during my first one." That seemed to honestly surprise Maxon.

"Really? What was she doing there?"

"She helped me write an apology to give on the _Report_ tomorrow. And she was very kind and supportive to me."

"I will admit that not only have you been one of my favorites, but I am fairly certain you have been one of hers. But don't go sharing that around, nor tell anyone I told you."

"I wouldn't dare." We had finally arrived at my room. And I almost froze when I saw the guard at my door. Aspen. I had completely forgotten about Aspen. His eyes grew just a touch wider when he saw me. Before Maxon could notice, I placed a smile on my face, took his hand and pulled him into my room.

He followed me to the piano bench and sat down beside me. "Any requests?"

"Play whatever you love. I just want to watch and listen." So I played. I played one of my childhood favorites, a tune my father used to sing to me when I was little when he put me to bed. A few years ago I made an arrangement of it for his birthday. For a little while, Maxon just sat beside me, watching my hands move across the keys. After a minute, he turned his attention to watching me as I played. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a faint smile play across his face. But eventually, he stopped watching me altogether. Instead, he softly slid the hair off my shoulder and began to lightly trace a path from my shoulder, up my neck to my ear, down my jaw, and back again. After tracing it with his smooth fingertips, he traced it with his soft, warm lips, kissing me until I couldn't think straight.

I quit trying to play when I began to miss more notes than I played right. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my suddenly racing heart, but it did nothing. My voice shaky, I told him, "I can't play when you do that." His lips had made it to my jaw, and he turned my face to his before sealing his mouth to mine. I melted into him, turning so I was facing him on the bench. I was glad I decided to wear my hair down as Maxon locked his fingers in it. He pulled me as close to him as was physically possible. I wound my fingers into his already messy hair and deepened the kiss. After a while, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed.

"Maxon?" His eyes opened and looked into mine. I was relieved to see the exhausted, beat down man was gone. "I love you."

This time his smile reached his eyes. He pressed his lips back against mine briefly, as though he was unable to help himself. "I love you too, America." I adjusted so my head rested against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry about the delay in posting! School is getting busy, tests, trips, graduation (one month left!) and these next couple chapters I have struggled a bit writing! But I hope you enjoy them! **

**And ****theselectionqueen**** and ****KoalaKaos****, thanks for your reviews!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing...THE ONE COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**Thank you! Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I hadn't realized how much I had missed Maxon over the past week until I had his strong arms around me. But I found I didn't find as much comfort in him holding me as I should have. More, I started to feel guilty about everything that I have done to him. "Maxon?"

"Yes, love?"

"We're a mess right now, aren't we?"

I felt more than heard his chuckle. "We really are."

Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled out of his arms, and with tears beginning to fall down my cheeks, I confessed, "It is all my fault. I am so sorry Maxon."

Looking alarmed at my sudden burst of emotion, he tried to calm me, "Amer-" but I had to get my feelings off my chest.

"No, let me finish. I know I have messed things up. I never intended to hurt you, or to cause you so much grief; I have been stupid and reckless. I know I have broken your trust, and you cannot begin to know how sorry I am." Maxon looked like he was going to try and interrupt me again, but one look from me made him stop. Instead, he just pulled me back to him and wiped my tears and stroked my cheek. "I don't ever want to do that again. I won't ever do it again. I don't want to hurt you, or cause you any more stress. I will try my hardest to be on my best behavior, to be a Lady, more like Kriss and Elise—"

This time Maxon did stop me. He suddenly crashed his lips against mine, cutting off what I was going to say. I was surprised by the intensity of his look when he pulled back. "America Singer, I love _you_, and I don't want you to be anyone else; not Kriss and heaven forbid, not Elise. True, there are a few things you need to learn and improve on, but you are never to be anyone but yourself. Do I make myself clear?" A smile grew on my face.

"Crystal."

A little later, Maxon insisted that I play for him again. "I really do want to hear you play, America."

"Fine, but if you kiss me like that again Maxon—" He held his hands up as if surrendering, got up off the bench and laid back on my bed.

"I promise to be good." I laughed, then adjusted the bench and placed my hands on the keys, restarting the song I had attempted to play earlier. When I finished, I was surprised not to hear applause. Not because I thought I deserved it, but it was what Maxon almost always did after I played. When I glanced over to my bed, I saw why. In the same position when I had started playing, his legs stretched out in front of him, hands behind his head resting on the pillows, Maxon was completely asleep. My heart warmed at the sight. I kissed his forehead softly, turned out the lights and settled on the couch near the fireplace with an extra blanket.

* * *

"Miss, Lady America." I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Anne hovering beside me. Light was trying to force its way through the curtained windows. "Miss, it is about time to get ready for breakfast." I was confused about why Anne was being so quiet about waking me up, and why she seemed to be fighting a smile. Then I realized that I was still in my evening dress and that I was lying on the couch, the memories of the previous evening flooding back. I quickly figured out why the hushed tone—Maxon must still be asleep on my bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Give us ten minutes." Anne nodded then made her way out the room as quietly as possible. But her closing the door caused Maxon to stir. I shuffled over to the side of my bed and not fully awake myself, muttered, "Good morning your majesty."

Maxon smiled at me then threw an arm over his eyes. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"I haven't a clue, but my maids just came to wake me up. I think they were a bit startled to see you in my bed and me on the couch. Anne was doing her best not to grin."

Maxon removed his arm and sat up against the headboard. I pulled my feet up and tucked them underneath me. "Wait, you slept on the couch? America, you should have woken me up! This is your bed; I don't mean to steal it from you."

I was already shaking my head, smiling. "No, I was not going to wake you up. As you said Maxon, I have a talent for seeing through your mask. I know you have been exhausted; there was no way I was going to wake you. Besides, the couch is rather comfortable anyway."

Maxon was shaking his head back at me. "You stubborn girl; you just have to have your way in everything, don't you?" His tone was entirely teasing, which allowed me to relax.

"Absolutely!" I stood up and kissed his cheek. "Now you need to go so I can get ready for breakfast."

"I refuse to leave without a proper kiss first."

I laughed as he stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Now who is being stubborn?"

"I have my moments." We kissed—a good, proper kiss that warmed me through—then I shooed him away.

* * *

"Ladies, you have the rest of the day free to spend as you wish, just make sure you are on time to the _Report_." Silvia looked at each of us in turn and when her eyes met mine the message was clear—I was not to have the day free, I was to practice my speech so I would have it memorized word for word. So directly after breakfast (which Maxon was once again not in attendance for. His absences were honestly starting to concern me. What were all the meetings for and were they the reason for Maxons actions last night?) I returned to my room to read through my speech. After going through it a couple times, a memory pricked at the back of my mind, a couple of them actually. I remembered the day when I told Maxon for the first time what it really was like being in the lower castes. From that one conversation with me, he created a program to help with the food. I remembered how, instead of allowing Marlee and Carter to be thrown out into the streets, Maxon risked his father's wrath and brought them back to the palace. What stuck out most to me though was from our conversation last night—_"America Singer, I love you, and I don't want you to be anyone else… you are never to be anyone but yourself."_ I realized that I couldn't give the speech I had prepared; which meant I needed to write an entirely new speech and memorize it in a matter of hours, and I knew just who to ask for help.

After writing a short note, I called for my maids and Lucy came up. "Miss? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Lucy, could you get this to the Queen for me? And quickly?"

"Of course." She looked confused, but took the note from me.

"Thank you Lucy."


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is super long, but super good! I really like the Queen and I really think she would do just about anything to help America win because she just wants the best for Maxon and is on his side, so you'll see some of that. Plus, there is some Maxerica in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I took a deep breath, then raised my hand and knocked on the door before me. I heard a faint, "Come in" from the other side and did as the voice said. The Queen looked up from her desk across the room and smiled at me. It was a warm, motherly smile. "America! Please, come sit down. Can I get you anything? I was just about to have some tea; would you like some?"

"Yes please. Thank you, your majesty."

"Oh please, America, when it is just the two of us call me Amberly." She passed me a cup of tea and I took a sip.

"Is everything alright? Not that I am unhappy to see you, but I am guessing you aren't just making a social visit."

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "No, I do need your help. The speech, the apology, that we wrote, I can't do it. I can't give it." The words started to rush out of me and I wasn't able to stop them even if I wanted to. "Though I am sorry about what I did on the _Report_ last week, and though I know it was a bad plan, I can't take it all back. Because even though the presentation was rash, I honestly believe in what I said and I can't take it back." The Queen sat quiet and composed through my little rant. She took a sip of tea before responding.

"Very well, what do you need me to do?" I was shocked. No argument came from her whatsoever.

"You—you aren't going to try and argue that I should just go on with the apology we planned?"

"America, listen to me carefully." Amberly took my hands in hers and looked directly into my eyes. "Being the Queen, there will always be someone that will contradict what you believe in. Sometimes there are just a few, and sometimes you may have half the nation arguing against you. But the fact is, you still believe in them, and you should never allow anyone to change that. You have visions, America, visions that one day will help move the country where it needs to go. While yes, the way you delivered the message was not the best, the message you have is one that I believe in. So, if you feel the apology we have planned goes against what you believe in, then I would highly discourage you from giving it." I was too stunned to say anything, and Queen Amberly must have realized it.

"Well, it looks like we have another speech to write, and in not much time. Let's get started, shall we?" I nodded, pulling myself from my stupor of amazement in the Queens words; though, they were like balm to my soul. I had been nervous about this, about changing the speech, about how the King would react to it, how Maxon would react to it. But the Queen supported me; she believed in me, she even agreed with me. If there had been any doubt in my mind before, it was erased clean. The Queen wanted me to win. The Queen believed I would win.

* * *

"Everyone in their places please! We air in five!" I was already seated, but the other three girls came and joined me, Elise beside me then Kriss then Celeste. All three girls dresses were stunning, but I must say I loved mine the most. It was a deep, regal purple and was very simple. It draped across my chest and midsection attractively then flowed to the floor with soft pleats. It was simple, but elegant, exactly how my maids intended it to be. My maids knew everything. I don't know how, but it was never more evident than it was tonight. Not only was my dress as beautiful as always, but somehow they matched it both to the tie Maxon was wearing, as well as the Queens dress. Not enough to be obvious, but enough for someone who was paying attention— such as the other Elite— to notice. And it made a very strong statement—I know where I stand and where I belong. Celeste was the first to realize the coordination, and she looked absolutely fuming. I was sure she was going to try and rip the dress off me again, but luckily I was saved by the call to take our seats. Kriss noticed when the Queen walked past us and offered us encouragement, which I was certain was more for me than them.

"Ladies, you all look lovely as usual. Enjoy yourselves tonight! Remember, Illea just wants to get to know you as well as the rest of us." Her gaze lingered a little longer on me, that same loving smile lighting her face. I was too nervous to notice that Kriss had made the connection and was staring daggers at me. I only looked up when I felt a different set of eyes on me, Maxon's. He lifted an eyebrow at me, glanced between me and his mother then smiled just a bit more. While I had his attention, I discreetly tugged my ear, and gained the same in response. I knew I was going to need to explain myself to Maxon after this, and I just arranged when. Though, for some reason, that just made me even more nervous.

For the _Report_ tonight, all the Elite were going to be briefly interviewed with Maxon, all but me that is. While I would go up there, sit down beside Maxon and answer a question or two, the real reason for the interviews was to give me a chance to give my apology. The other girl's interviews flew by without me really hearing them, though I could guess what they had been like. Celeste would be all over Maxon, Kriss would be the picture of Princess perfection, and Elise would be shy and sweet. And before I knew it, Gavril was calling me over.

I put a smile on my face and willed my hands to stop shaking as I got up and went to take my seat beside Maxon. I happened to glance up at the Queen and found that same, reassuring and encouraging smile on her face. The King however had sat forward in his chair and was glaring at me, recording my every move. I had never realized how long of a distance it was from my seat to the couch, but I finally made it. When I sat down, Maxons arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me just a fraction closer. I could feel his thumb rubbing circles at my hip.

"Lady America, it is a pleasure as always. I must say, you do look gorgeous tonight!"

"Thank you Gavril. I am blessed to have some very talented maids."

"As we are constantly seeing." He asked me a couple more questions about how I liked the palace and how Maxon and I were doing; questions that the citizens of Illea would want to know.

"Now Lady America, I believe you have something to say to the whole of Illea?"

This was it. I felt Maxons hand tighten around my hip, his thumb still tracing circles. He was trying to offer support and comfort to the best of his ability. "Yes, Gavril, thank you. For those that watched the Report last week, you know that for my philanthropy project I suggested something drastic, that we eliminate the caste system, completely." I could feel Maxon tense beside me, and his thumb stopped moving. " I realize that I have made a rather large mistake. I wasn't completely thinking straight when I presented my idea. I know that there are a number of things that need to change in Illea. As a five, there were times when my family had to make the choice between food and electricity," I didn't think it possible, but Maxon tensed even more, the hand around my hip tightened. I made myself continue with my speech and ignore Maxon. "And we never had enough food to fill us. But, simply removing the caste system all at once would not solve all the nations' problems. We have to focus on one thing at a time, such as Lady Kriss' ideas for education, and Prince Maxons free meals program, which I know will make a large difference in the lives of many families." I paused for a minute, letting that sink in. I felt Maxon relax a bit more beside me. "With programs such as these, we can bring about change little by little that will eventually benefit everyone in our great country. Thank you."

For once, Gavril seemed almost speechless. It took him a few more seconds than normal to realize it was his turn to speak again. "Well said, Lady America. Prince Maxon, what do you think of what Lady America just said?"

I couldn't help myself. I turned and watched Maxon, He visibly straightened, and from the moment he began to speak, he kept his eyes locked on mine, never once wavering, though his expression was unreadable. "I think Lady America can be incredibly inspired sometimes, and this is one of those times." I didn't hear anything else that was said. Somehow I knew when I was supposed to return to my seat, and somehow I made it back. But everything else was a blur. After the _Report_ ended, I made myself look at the King. He stared back at me for a minute, then left. I couldn't read his expression either; I hoped what I said wouldn't backfire on Maxon. The moment the King was gone, I tried to find Maxon, but my search was interrupted by the Queen stepping in front of me and congratulating me, taking my hand in hers. To be honest, I didn't hear or register a word she said, but nodded and said thank you. When she left me, I found Maxon had already left, so I returned to my room.

Upon returning, I told my maids that I would prepare myself for bed and sent them off. I just needed to be alone. Wanting to get out of my dress, but not wanting to be in my nightgown when Maxon showed up, I changed into a pair of jeans and a comfy sweater.

Hours started to tick by and I began to doubt if Maxon was really going to come, but I still stayed up. There was far too much running through my mind for me to sleep. If it wasn't so late I would sit down at the piano to try and distract myself, but I didn't want to wake anyone. I kept thinking about the King and how I couldn't read his expression after. He didn't drag Maxon away with him, which was good, but who knows what that monster is capable of or what was going through his mind.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at my clock to see that it was just past one in the morning. I was about to get up to answer when Maxon slowly opened it and peered inside.

"America? I thought you would be asleep by now."

I shook my head and turned around on the piano bench as Maxon came in all the way and closed the door. I had been sitting there running my fingers across the cold, smooth keys. "I couldn't get my brain to turn off." He sat down beside me on the bench, so close that our legs and shoulders were touching. He looked far more tired than he did when I last saw him. Even though it was one in the morning, I wondered if there was another reason why. His shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked and his hair was a blond mess. He was missing his tie and the top few buttons were undone, and I thought he had never looked more handsome.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I got held up finishing some reports—"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Before he finished his explanation, I blurted, "Are you mad?"

Shock was the first thing to register on his face. I looked at him, waiting for his response, because I honestly didn't know what it would be. After a few seconds the shock turned to confusion and concern and he asked, "America, why do you think I am mad?"

"During the _Report_, I couldn't read your expression, and then you left so quickly I—" I never had the chance to finish because without warning, Maxon crashed his lips against mine, stopping me mid-sentence.

"America Singer, I am far from mad. I am so proud of you. I know it wasn't easy for you to do that, but you handled that like a Queen."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I was actually incredibly impressed, and if we hadn't been on live television or surrounded by people, I would have kissed you right then and there."

I found myself smiling from relief. "That wasn't the original speech I had written. But after the other night, when you made me promise that I would only be myself, I realized I couldn't give the apology I had planned. So I went to your mother and she helped me write the one I gave."

Maxon pulled back and shook his head. From the way his shoulders were shaking, I was sure he was suppressing a laugh. "The two most important women in my life conspiring together…From what we heard tonight, heaven forbid anyone get on the wrong foot with the two of you."

Before I started crying, I buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped me tightly in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I love you Maxon."

"I love you too, my darling." We stayed that way for a while, until another thought popped in my head, causing me to pull back out of his hold. He looked concerned immediately.

"Maxon, your father—"

"Don't worry about him. I don't think he loved your apology, but he isn't mad. It should pacify him for a while." He kissed my forehead where I'm sure I had worry lines.

"He didn't—?" I didn't even dare speak the cruelty aloud, but he seemed to understand. "No, not since the last _Report._ I'm fine love." He kissed me again then pulled me back into his arms. However, it wasn't long before Maxon softy whispered in my ear, "America, it is two-thirty, we both need to go to bed."

I sighed. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he was right; though Maxon made no move to release me. "America, speaking of my father…I don't think I will able to see you that much, at least during the day. He is doing everything in his power to keep me away from you. There is not much I can do to stop him, I'm sorry. It looks like from here on out it is only late night meetings." He looked guilty, but I knew it wasn't in his control.

So I smiled reassuringly and confirmed, "Late night it is." We kissed again then I walked him to the door.

"Goodnight America, sleep well, I love you."

I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him one last peck on the lips. "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, they will be. They will be filled with you." He kissed my forehead and slipped down the dark hallway. I watched him until he blended into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking back from breakfast the next morning, I was ambushed by the King. He had a sneer of his face and I had to put all my energy into not shrinking away. "Your Majesty."

"Lady America, that was quite the little speech you gave last night." I didn't know what to say back, so I didn't say anything. "Don't think I didn't catch the meaning behind your words. I warned you that you don't want to have me as an enemy, but it appears you didn't listen."

"I am not sure what I did wrong this time, your Majesty. I apologized for what I did, and I haven't done anything—"

"What have you done wrong? You're still here, and my son still insists on keeping you. I haven't a clue what he sees in you, it is obvious you aren't fit for the role of princess. But mark my words, Lady America, I warned you, and you didn't listen. Nothing will be easy for you while you insist on staying. And the moment you step even a slightly over the line, or there is any question, I will personally see to kicking you out." He didn't shout, but his words were venomous.

I straightened up and forced myself to meet his gaze. I wouldn't fall to his bait, no chance. "Is that a threat, your Majesty?"

It came so suddenly, I didn't realize what had happened until I was on the ground and my face stinging. I could taste blood in my mouth. The King hit me. He crouched down to my level, not offering any help up, quite the opposite. "Of course it is, you filth. You better learn your place. You haven't a clue what I am capable of, and I doubt you want to find out." Then he stood up and stormed off while I sat there on the ground, stunned at what just happened.

I couldn't move until I heard voices echoing down the hall signaling someone was on their way. I stood and hurried off to my room, not wanting to be seen, and called for my maids. They came not more than five minutes later and all gasped when they saw me. "Miss, what happened? Are you alright?"

I decided it best to ignore the first question and answer the second. "I'll be fine, but I could use some ice."

Anne, always the one to take charge, moved closer and tentatively pulled the damp cloth from my face to examine my injuries. I prayed it was only red and swollen, and that you couldn't make out a hand print. Slowly, she asked again, "Lady America, what happened."

But I was already shaking my head at the question. I couldn't tell my maids, I couldn't tell anyone; I don't need anyone else to get hurt because of me. "Just a silly accident." Anne didn't seem to believe me, but moved on.

"Lucy, go fetch some ice, and quickly. Mary, get something for her lip." The other two maids ran off, following their instructions. Anne took the damp cloth from me and pressed it to my lip. I let out a moan of pain but then kept quiet.

"We'll tell the Queen that you aren't feeling well, a headache or something. That should get you out of seeing anyone for a day or two until the swelling goes down. Bruises we should be able to cover with a bit more makeup, but swelling is hard to hide."

"Thank you Anne." She knew just what to do, and thank heavens. For the millionth time, I was grateful for the maids I had been given. I didn't dare imagine what I would do without them. After seeing to me, my maids left me to rest for a while, then spent the rest of the day in my room with me, playing cards, helping me study and being an audience when they insisted I play something for them.

For two days I kept to my room until the swelling went down. Lunchtime the second day, when Lucy returned with food for the four of us, she had a large grin on her face, but didn't explain why right off the bat.

"Lucy? What has you grinning?" She set the tray of food down on my bed, then handed me a letter and a handful of freshly picked flowers. There was a red, wax seal on the envelope that I didn't recognize.

"It's his seal, miss." Curious, I opened it and read:

_My darling,_

_I am so sorry to hear you have been feeling ill, and I am even sorrier of the fact that I am unable to come visit you._

Good, I didn't want to have to explain why my face was bruised and swollen and why my lip was cut to him. I just couldn't imagine anyway that would end up well, and I couldn't think of a single excuse he would believe.

_I hope you feel well soon. I wish I was there to kiss you about now._

_I love you._

_Your __Maxon_

I picked up the bright flowers and smelled them. They reminded me of the garden. I glanced down to notice that there was another line left on the note.

_PS. I hope you enjoy the flowers. Their color reminds me of your fiery hair._

I smiled and buried my nose in the flowers again. Lucy cleared her throat, then said, "He also insisted the strawberry tarts be brought up to you, miss."

"Thank you Lucy. Let's eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

I found I was glad Maxon had warned me about his father keeping him from me, because, aside from breakfast the morning after the _Report,_ I didn't see him for the rest of that week, except for a small handful of times at meals. And every time I saw him, he looked more tired and exhausted and stressed than the time for. I wish I knew why. He didn't stop by any of the nights, including the one after the next Report. Over a week and half had passed and I hadn't been able to see or speak to Maxon at all. I kept reminding myself that it wasn't my fault, or his. His father was keeping him as busy as possible, that is, keeping him busy unless he was with anyone but me. I knew from overheard conversations in the women's room that he had been spending time with the other elite. Celeste had also taken notice that he hadn't been spending anytime with me, and was eager to rub it in.

"I'm surprised he hasn't eliminated you yet. He is probably just trying to make it easier on you, an easier transition, though I haven't any idea why." I bit back a response. I couldn't react without it all backfiring on me. Luckily, Queen Amberly walked in that moment, so Celeste had to stop.

I was surprised when she walked right over to me and handed me a sealed note. "Wait until I make a few announcements before you open it." I looked down and instantly recognized Maxon's seal.

"Ladies, I have a couple announcements to make. First, is that in a weeks time, the mayors from all the provinces will be coming to the palace for their annual end-of-year meeting, and you will be in charge of the receptions and the send off."

Kriss raised her hand and asked, "Did you say, receptions? As in plural?"

The Queen smiled her warm smile and answered, "Yes, they will come in three-waves-I guess you could say, then one send off. I will have the information about what you are in charge of later today, but I just wanted to warn you before hand. And I have one more announcement. We know you are probably missing your families, and we are coming closer and closer to Christmas time, so we have decided to do something different this year. Since the annual Christmas ball is such an important event, with countless dignitaries and royal families from countries that are very important to Illea, I am sorry to say your families won't be able to attend." There was a collective sad sigh that came from the four of us. "I know. So, to make up for it, each of you in turn will be allowed to return home for a few days with Maxon joining you." Now a gasp. We would get to go home! And, even better, Maxon would be coming! I almost couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, it is very exciting. We are still working on planning it all out, so we don't know details yet, but the trips will start not long after the Mayors leave." We couldn't help ourselves then, we burst into excited conversation. The Queen seemed to be finished with her announcements and laughed at our excitement. While the other girls chatted, I glanced up at the Queen, holding up the note and asking silently if I could open it. She smiled and nodded, so I tuned away from the girls and opened it.

_My darling,_

_Tugging my ear. Come out once you read this, I have a surprise for you._

_Love, _

_Maxon_

The second I finished reading the note, I got up and almost ran out. The second the door to the women's room closed behind me, I was met by Maxons lips against mine. "I have missed you so much America. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you."

"You're holding me now, that's all that matters."

He kissed me again, then pulled back and glanced at his watch. A grin on his face, he told me, "We have thirty minutes. Are you ready?"

"For what? Maxon, what are you planning."

"You'll see. Come on." Taking my hand, he started running down the hallway, towing me along. I made him stop for a brief second so I could take off my shoes to keep up. He towed me up to the third floor, and before I knew it, we were standing outside the Princess Suite. He watched me for a minute, waiting for it to click. When it did, I almost squealed.

"Really?"

"Really." He opened the door for me, then walked over to the secret panel in the wall and opened it. There she was.

"Marlee!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Marlee!" I ran into her arms and we both squealed. Laughing, Maxon covered his ears.

When he could talk without having to yell over us, he told us, "Twenty five minutes. I'll be in my room." I barely registered what he said, but I saw him walk through a door off to the side that I assumed led to his room.

"Oh Marlee! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. We don't have much time. Tell me everything that has happened since I last saw you. Obviously you are still here and didn't get kicked out after that Report. America? What were you thinking?!"

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. My voice muffled, I replied, "I don't know! I was mad, I was...not thinking straight...I just don't know."

Marlee put her hands on her hips and gave me a reprimanding look. "Well, I hope you have fixed that with Maxon, because you have to win." I sighed, and told her about the whole trust ordeal, but how I seemed to be doing good.

"...But his father...He has been keeping him busy and keeping him from seeing me. Marlee, this was the first time I have seen him in nearly a week and a half."

"Oh, America! I'm so sorry. The King is a jerk." I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed at how open Marlee was to saying it, but I grieved at how true a statement it was.

"Marlee, you don't even know half of it. He is beyond cruel...the things he's done to Maxon..." I stopped myself. I promised Maxon I would take that to my grave, and sadly that meant not telling Marlee. So I opted for telling her instead of my last encounter with the King. I didn't want to tell anyone, to burden them with it, but I could trust Marlee, and I needed to get it off my chest.

When I told her, she gasped from shock and her hands covered her face. "America! Are you alright?"

"Well, my face healed fine. The swelling didn't last long, and my maids could hide the bruises with make-up. Marlee, you can't tell anyone. Besides the King himself, you are the only one who knows what happened."

"America, you have to tell someone. Tell Queen Amberly, Maxon—"

"I can't Marlee! I can't burden the Queen with that. And Maxon—he has enough to worry about already, especially with his father. I can't add that to his list. It would only get him hurt."

Marlee looked skeptical, then noted, "There is something else about Maxon, isn't there?"

There was. I was so worried about him. Something was happening, something bad. All the Elite could tell. We could tell something was being kept from us, something bad. However, it didn't bother the other girls as much as it did me. And it bothered me so badly because I could see the effect it was having on Maxon. "Something bad is happening, and I don't know what. But every time I see Maxon, he has deeper, darker bags under his eyes, and he looks even more worried and burdened. I want to help, but with this whole trust ordeal, I doubt he will tell me what is going on." I broke. It hurt me to see Maxon hurting. Marlee gathered me into her arms.

"I wish there was more I could do to help, I really do."

"Marlee, what would I do without you?"

"You would still win over Maxon and become princess. What else America?" We laughed, then Marlee said, "I should go. We don't want to risk it. Go comfort your Prince America. It sounds like he needs you."

We hugged, I told her goodbye then closed the wall behind her. I sat on the floor for a moment, then decided Marlee was right and walked to the door and entered Maxons room. He was sitting at his desk and was so absorbed in his work he didn't even hear or notice me come it. I stood there and watched him, feeling my heart crack as I did. He had his guard down, and looked just like he did during the last rebel attack, or when I found him in the gardens. He looked like a nineteen year old boy with far too many burdens and responsibilities weighing on his young shoulders. Whatever he was reading was not pleasant, and at one point he slid it away from him, sighed and buried his face in his hands. I took that time to make myself known. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. I startled him a little, but not enough to make him jump.

"Thank you, Maxon." He turned in his chair and forced a smile.

"America, I will do anything to keep that smile on your face. I need that smile on your face."

I took the liberty of sitting on Maxons lap. He wound his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible. "Maxon, I have been good about not trying to press things out of you, but I can't stand seeing you like this and not knowing what I can do to help. Something is happening that you are keeping from us, something not good."

"You are far too perceptive for your own good, America."

"I know, but this time it is only because I can't stand seeing you like this. What is wrong Maxon? What is happening?" He didn't answer me, so I added, "Whatever you tell me won't leave this room, this seat. I promise." He looked into my eyes, seeing if he really could believe me, if he could trust me. I waited patiently, hoping he would know I was sincere.

"As you have probably noticed, the rebel attacks are not only becoming more frequent, but more dangerous, more damage." I nodded, and suddenly Maxon's composure fell away. "You haven't the slightest clue how bad they are. In the southern provinces...it is just carnage...people are dying right and left, men, women, children. And I feel utterly useless here. I'm in my palace, protected from the outside world, protected from everything, while they are down there suffering. I hate going to meetings. They are just casualty reports and arguments over what to do, and any ideas that I do have are shot down or completely ignored. Well, most of the time..." His eyes dropped, and it took me a second before I realized what he was implying. Tears gathered in my eyes and I fought to keep in control of myself. "I tried to tell him your idea. I didn't present it as your idea, but I did present it, about the diaries." Against my will, tears flowed down my cheeks. I buried my face in his neck.

"Are they really that bad America? The diaries? My father moved them all, so I don't have a chance to read them anymore." I really didn't want to talk about it, especially since they had caused him so much pain, multiple times. I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded my head, keeping it buried at the base of his neck. He was silent for a while, then he quietly begged, "America, please stop crying. I can't handle it when you cry."

"I am so tired of hurting you, Maxon."

"It wasn't your fault my darling."

I sat up, refusing to let him put the blame on himself when it was so obviously mine. "But it was my idea. It was my presentation. It was me." Maxon didn't try to argue this time, knowing it was not worth the fight. Instead he softly touched his lips to mine and kissed me until I calmed down.

"I'm better now. It wasn't as bad this time, I promise love."

"Can I see?" It was a few seconds before he began to unbutton his shirt. I got up off his lap and sat down on his bed instead. He followed me over, slid his shirt off and stood in front of me, facing away so I could see his back. From what I could tell, it hadn't been as bad, not nearly as many lashings, and the ones that looked to be the most recent were already healing over, adding to his compilation of scars. I traced the new ones down his back, tears running down my cheeks. When I finished tracing the last one, Maxon turned back to me and kissed me, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. "I love you America Singer."

"I love you Maxon Schreave." I wound my arms around him and let him hold me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...And then the rebel alarms sounded. Maxon cussed under his breath and released me, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. One of the guards that was standing outside had opened the door and was calling for us to hurry. Shirt on, but not buttoned, Maxon grabbed my hand and ran from the room, keeping me in tow. We made it inside the passage and just before turning the corner to the safe room, Maxon stopped, forcing me too as well since he was still holding my hand. Taking my face, he gave me a fast, fierce kiss, then began quickly buttoning his shirt.

"I had to get one more in." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We stepped into view of the guards standing outside the door once Maxon was dressed again. He paused to tie his tie, but I stopped him.

"Let me." He took his hands away and watched me with an intrigued look.

"Remind me to ask you sometime how you acquired this particular skill."

I shrugged my shoulders and explained, "My dad insisted it was something everyone should learn, especially women."

"Lady America, you really should come inside." Once again, I nearly froze at the voice. Aspen. I turned around to see that he was one of the guards standing in front of the door.

Maxon kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "It's alright darling, go on ahead." I squeezed Maxons hand, and glared at Aspen as I walked in. I keep seeing him around the palace, but I have yet to explain anything to him, and honestly, I don't really want to.

Once everyone was locked away safely while the rebels did who knows what upstairs, Silvia came over to the Elite and handed us all folders. "Queen Amberly was going to give you these later, but since you have nothing else to do, why not now? These are your assignments for when the Mayors come. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." I opened mine to see that I was put in charge of the send off, and reading over everything, it was obvious I had the hardest job. I flipped through all the pages in my folder (which was the thickest out of the four Silvia handed out) and was surprised to find a short note taped behind all the information.

_If you would like help, feel free to come to my study tomorrow morning at ten._

_Amberly_

I looked up to see the Queen smiling at me, knowing what I just read. I returned the smile and nodded to her, confirming the arrangement.

The rebel attack didn't last as long as they have been lately, and from what I could see when I left the room, it was probably an attack by the northern rebels. I spent the rest of the day buried in my new project, determined to make the event perfect and not give anyone any reason to doubt. Also, I didn't want to imagine what the Kings reaction would be if I even made the smallest mistake or if anything slightly went awry.

I went straight to my room to review everything in my folder and attempt to come up with a plan. I worked on it until I felt my brain would fry. I didn't emerge from my room the rest of the day, including for dinner. I took dinner in my room, but by that point, I couldn't focus of the send off anymore. Instead I found my thoughts turning towards the conversation I had earlier with Maxon. After hearing what was happening, everything began to make sense. Why Maxon was so suddenly and constantly busied with meetings, why he always looked so exhausted and warn down whenever I saw him. I can't imagine being in his position at the moment. Sitting in this nice palace, where he is constantly protected, watching this unfold, watching his people suffer, when all he wants to do is help. He desperately wants to be the Prince that I know he is, but is being ignored and shot down. Worse, when he tries to tell his father his opinion—my opinion—his father beats him.

Once that thought was in my head, my subconscious couldn't leave it alone. I had caused Maxon indescribable pain once again. Even though it was more indirectly, it was still my fault, my idea and belief that got him hurt. When would I ever stop causing Maxon pain?

I didn't sleep at all that night, because every time I closed my eyes, I saw Maxons beaten back, and his exhausted, burdened expression.

* * *

"I'm sure you have figured out by now, America, that you were given the hardest of the jobs. Clarkson insisted you be assigned the send off." Of course the King did. He did tell me that as long as I remained in the palace, nothing would be easy, and so far that held true. "What makes it so difficult is that we are only hosting one send off, which means you will be in charge of attempting to please all thirty five Mayors." All thirty five Mayors and the King—above all, the King. "I really am sorry about this, but know that I wouldn't have given this to you if I didn't believe you could do it. I know you can."

"Thank you your—Amberly. Thank you Amberly."

"Of course. Now, there is something you must know if this event is to go off without a hitch." The Queen paused, and when she continued, her voice was quiet, hushed. The message was clear, this was to be something for my ears only and was not something meant to leave the confines of these walls. "There are basically two types of Mayors. You were raised a five, America, so I am sure that you are well aware that there is not an even distribution of the castes in the provinces." There definitely were not. That was my whole life growing up. "There are a number of Mayors, those who have fewer of the lower castes and more of the higher castes, who, to put it simply, live comfy, easy lives and are not eager to see the country change. I will warn you now, they are not happy with you." I nodded. There were more people than I can keep track of who were not happy with me at the moment. "Then, the other Mayors, the caste system is not in their favor. They have quite a number more of the lower castes than the upper castes, and they struggle everyday. The ones you will have to impress, are the first. You have already impressed the second." Note taken. So I was more or less working on the impressing the King, who only wanted to see me dead, and a bunch of people like the King. Perfect!

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "I know it is a tall order, which is why I am here to help. So let's get to work. Oh, and America, you know not to share the fact that I am helping you with anyone other than Maxon, right?"

At this I smiled. From the moment the Queen first offered me her help, I knew instantly I didn't want to give away this advantage. "I would never tell anyone else, Amberly."

"Perfect! Then lets get working."

* * *

"I think that should be enough for today. Now, before you go, I have one last piece of advice for you, America." I looked up from my notes and listened intently. The Queen leaned forward just slightly and instructed me, "I would go ask Maxon for help." I was expecting nearly anything, just not that.

"Why? Not that I don't think he would be helpful, because I am sure he would. I am just curious why."

"I am sure you know. Especially lately, Maxon needs to know his opinion is important and matters. Maxon has spoken to me, about keeping you here and why. He loves you America, but you created some deep rifts and he needs to know you trust him and want and need his help. I know my son, and I know he is feeling very useless at the moment."

I nodded. She was right, I did know all that. That was basically what he told me yesterday afternoon. I had only one problem, well, two, but it stemmed from one. The King is keeping Maxon away from me, so I almost never see him, and adding the whole rebel ordeal, I saw him even less. Queen Amberly watched as this all flew across my mind.

"What is it America? What is wrong?"

"It is just, I never see him anymore. He is always so busy, I rarely get the chance anymore. How am I suppose to ask him for help if I never see him?"

The Queen thought for a minute, then coyly told me, "I know for a fact, that one of Maxons meetings will be canceled tomorrow, the one that would run straight through lunch. And I know for a fact that he will keep to his room for lunch. You have a note from him with his seal on it, correct?" I nodded, not completely sure where she was going with this. "I am sure we can arrange for you to run into the maid that will be carrying his lunch to him, and for there to be extra food. Bring one of the notes with you tomorrow, show the guards his seal and they should allow you to pass. I'll warn them just in case."

I was grinning ear to ear. "You're sure he won't mind me intruding?"

"America, there is one thing I am sure of, and that is my son will never consider you an intrusion." I thought I loved the Queen before, and that she was on my side, but this? I had no doubt now. The Queen was fighting for me while I fight for Maxon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so everyone knows, I love reviews! Whether it's just saying that you like the story or positive criticism, I love them! So please, review! **

**theselectionqueen—Thanks for the nice review a few chapters back!**

**prnamber3909—Here you go! Pure Maxerica chapter! Hope you like it!**

**And one more thing, this is going to be a busy week, and I will be out oftown this weekend (and next weekend) and won't be able to update (either weekend!) So it may be a while! Sorry, but here is a complete Maxerica chapter to hopefully hold you over. (And for anyone wondering, I updated this chapter to add this comment, the chapter itself is still the same)**

* * *

Chapter 11

True to the Queens words, when I climbed the stairs just before lunch time the next day, I ran into a maid carrying a tray with far too much food for one person, heading to Maxon's room. When she realized I was there, she turned around on the stairs to face me. I recognized her immediately as the maid who told me where Maxon was the night I caught him with Celeste.

"Lady America! Are you heading up to Prince Maxons room?"

"I was heading that direction, yes."

"I am so sorry, but would you mind taking this up for me? I was asked to bring it up, but I have so much work to see to." The look on her face told me she was most definitely not sorry and she would probably be taking a break when I took the tray from her.

But I smiled back and replied, "Of course." I took the tray and the next thing I knew, I was standing outside Maxon's door. This was the one part of Queen Amberlys plan that I was uncertain about. Maxon. I was uncertain how he would react to my showing up out of the blue, but I was already standing outside his door, carrying our lunch, so I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and stepped inside. Maxon was sitting at his desk, huddled over some paperwork he didn't seem to be enjoying. "Just set the tray on my bed for now Cassy. Thank you." He didn't even glance up from what he was doing to see who was at the door.

"I can set the food on your bed, but I am not Cassy." At the sound of my voice, he wheeled around.

I was already placing the tray down when he exclaimed, "America! Wha-what is going on? What are you doing here? Why are you carrying my lunch?"

"You don't sound very happy to see me." I decided that before anything else, I needed to lighten up his mood, so I teased him a little. I made sure to put on a dramatic pouty face and fold my arms like a little girl who just had her feelings hurt.

My strategy seemed to work, because before I knew it, Maxon had stood up and crossed the small distance to me, taken me in his arms, and kissed me. "Of course I am happy to see you America. There are very few times I have not been happy to see you."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I'm glad."

"But I really do want to know what you are doing here." He had a smile on his face that told me he was just honestly curious.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Your mother seems to believe that you shouldn't eat lunch alone. So she informed me that your meeting that would normally run through lunch was cancelled, and on my way up I just happened to run into the maid-Cassy?-that was carrying your lunch..." My tone implied such false innocence to make it obvious this was all planned out. Before I could finish my explanation, Maxon kissed me again.

When he pulled back, he was shaking his head, grinning and looking amused. "You and my mother are honestly a dangerous duo."

My hand resting against his cheek, I told him in a soft tone, "She really is just a mother who cares and worries about her son. She sees through your mask too, Maxon. She thought you could use some cheering up, and I can't help but agree. So here I am. Besides, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my darling. I have missed you so much."

I smiled, pecked his lips, then told him, "Come on, let's eat lunch."

"Both of us?"

"Unless you plan on eating all that food. It seemed extra food was brought up by accident."

"Oh, I highly doubt it was an accident." I was happy to see that the Maxon I knew was back for the moment. That first sight of him hunched over his desk worried me. He worried me quite a bit lately, and as always, I wished there was more I could do.

Maxon left the room for a moment and returned with a small table and a couple fold-out chairs. He set them up and I placed the food on the table and we both sat down and began dishing ourselves up. "So my mother really set this up behind my back?"

"For the most part yes. She made sure your guards would let me through and that I would run into the maid. She really does care about you Maxon and worries about you."

He smiled a smile that said he knew only too well, and that he almost felt bad about it. "I know. I wish I didn't give her so much cause to worry. It seems I need to fix my mask, too many people are beginning to see through it."

He fixed his attention on his plate, but I reached out and laid my hand over his. "It is good to let some people see every now and then, Maxon. I'm glad I'm one of them, and I bet more than anything your mother is too."

"What about any of the other girls? Do they suspect anything, see as much as you do?" Maxon gripped my hand tighter and looked directly into my eyes. He needed an honest answer.

"I think they know something is up, with how little you and your father show up to meals anymore, and you are both far busier. But to answer your question, no, I don't think they suspect very much. They can't read you like I can." That seemed to bring him some relief, however small it may be. Content with my answer, he dug into his food and I did the same, sharing a moment of silence that was not awkward, but easy and relaxed. It was a moment that said we were both happy just simply being in each others company.

"When did my mother inform you of my cancelled meeting?"

"Yesterday morning. I went to her study so she could help me with my project. I got assigned to host the send off." I was smiling at the memory. I was becoming more and more comfortable in the Queens presence and she in mine;l it has been nice being able to know her better. I can see how much she cares about Maxon, and even me.

I thought telling Maxon that I went to his mother for help might put a smile on his face—I know the last time I mentioned it it did—but this time it significantly diminished it. "I heard you were given that. I'm sorry America. My father—'

I cut him off quickly. "I am well aware of how your father feels about me Maxon. Let's just leave him out of our suppose-to-be-happy conversation." He looked wary of my words. I could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to decipher the hidden meaning I was trying my hardest to cover up. I don't want him knowing about his fathers threats, I don't want to add to the burden he was carrying. And, I haven't a clue what his reaction would be and what the consequences would be from it, and I don't want to know. But after a minute of attempted deciphering and coming up empty, Maxon consented to move on.

"You're right." He took a bite of bread, thought for a moment, then noted, "You have been spending quite a bit of time with my mother." He raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

I shrugged and responded, "Not too much. I've only met with her twice, and then the time she showed up to my lesson."

"Twice?"

"First when I went to her for help rewriting my apology, then yesterday morning to work on my project." This brought the smile I expected to his face.

"I'm glad you two have been spending time together. I want you to get to know each other."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I want the two most important women in my life, the two women I love the very most, to become close?"

I did my best to hide the giddy feeling that suddenly burst inside of me. I am one of the most important people in his life, one of the ones he loves the most. I was in the top two slots of people he cares about. Leaning back in my seat, I grinned and teasingly answered, "You did say we are a quote, 'dangerous duo' and that you are fearful of what we could do together."

Laughing, he conceded, "And I meant every word I said." Done with lunch, he stood and pulled me up, then guided me to the balcony. There was a bit of a bitter chill in the air, with it being the middle of November, and I hadn't grabbed a jacket on my way over. But I wasn't regretting it, because Maxon wrapped me in his jacket, then in his arms. I leaned back into him and he kissed the side of my head.

"Thank you America."

Turning in his arms to face him, I asked, "What for?"

"You and my mother were right, I did need cheering up."

He tilted down his forehead so it rested against mine, and I rested my hand against his cheek. "I am right every now and then. So how am I doing? Have I cheered you up yet?" He smiled and kissed me, nice and long. Everything was him, every feeling, every smell, every taste, everything. We were all that mattered in that instant.

Lips still against mine, Maxon finally answered, "You have done far more." And he returned to kissing me again. We didn't stop until I found myself shivering, even though I felt warm all the way through from Maxon, and even though I had his coat around me. He guided me back inside, but then drew me in for another kiss.

When I suddenly remembered one of the reasons I came, I pulled back. He looked hurt at first, but I knew he was just teasing me like I teased him when I faked the pout. I noted he still had his tie on, thought it was loose, and without thinking, started untying it for him, then undid the top couple buttons on his shirt, which was now a bit wrinkled looking and I am fairly sure it was because of me. He froze while I slightly undressed him, but didn't stop me, just watched me. Once I finished, I looked up smiling and asked, "Better?"

He melted again and nodded. "Oh! Before I forget, I wanted to ask you if you have any advice for me for the Send Off?"

"Hmm..." He took a minute to seriously consider my question. And whether he realized it or not, and I was leaning more towards not, he slowly tightened his arms around me, pulling me incredibly close. "There is a large difference between these events and say the ones you did for the Germans and Italians earlier. The point of these are not to show off the place and Illea. They Mayors already know the grandiose of the palace and won't be here to be coerced into alliance with us. They're the Mayors. But that isn't to say it shouldn't be grand."

"Just not showy?"

"You are not showing us off, you are more showing them off."

I ran my hands over his shoulders a few times, rubbing out some tension I noticed return. "Note taken. How much longer do you have until your next meeting?"

He checked his watch. "I'm afraid not much time. Twenty minutes top, probably more like fifteen. Why?"

I pulled his face closer to mine. "I want to know how much time I have left to do this." I sealed my lips to his and kissed him.

"Not nearly enough time, I'm afraid."

"So stop talking then and kiss me." He gladly did as I demanded. Five minutes until he had to go, we grudingly pulled apart. Maxon fetched his tie from the ground a small distance away where I had thrown it, and I put it on for him. Then I helped him fix his hair to look less ruffled and more put together, not like I had been running my hands through it, and knotting my fingers in it. He smoothed out his shirt, then removed his jacket from my shoulders and put it on. He smelled it then smiled.

"Smells like you now."

"Good or bad?"

"I will probably have to take it off to keep from getting distracted."

"So good then?"

"Great." He took my face and gave me one last kiss. "As much as I would love to stay here the rest of the afternoon, I really do need to go."

"Alright. Good luck, I love you, and I believe in you, even if they don't. You have great ideas for the country Maxon, it's a shame they ignore you, but it's their loss."

"What would I do without you to bolster me up?" He kissed me again, unable to help himself, and groaned when he pulled back. "Thank you for barging in, America. I love you."

"Let me know if you ever need me to again." He smiled, took my hand and lead me from the room and down the stairs until we were on the main floor. Then a peck on the cheek and he was walking away. I watched him the entire time, then turned towards the women's room to see Kriss watching me with a scowl and Elise with a small smile. I beamed back and strode confidently into the women's room. It appeared Kriss did not like the fact that I was putting in a real fight, and especially that I was winning.


	12. Chapter 12

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! I JUST READ THE ONE! AHHHHHHHHH!**

**I can't even comprehend it right now! It was just so...and my heart is just...and I just... I can't handle it all! It was sooo beyond amazing! Though the ending made me mad! I hope everyone of you gets a chance to read it! I was going to update yesterday, but then I got a hold of the one and couldn't put it down. It only took me about five/six hours to finish it! **

**Whew! Not that that is out of the way and off my chest, I would like to let you know that, yes, I am still planning on continuing the story. The only difference is that I will incorporate parts of The One that I liked into it. _BUT,_ for the sake of those who have yet to read it, I won't directly say what is being taken from The One and what is not. I love you all and don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read it yet! If you have read it, I hope the parts I pull from the book will be fairly obvious.**

**So just to be safe, I am reminding everyone that I obviously do not own anything! All rights to Kiera Cass!**

**And please review and let me know what you love or any suggestions on how I could make the story better! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Before I knew it, the Mayors were arriving. I attended three days worth of receptions and met more people than I could keep track of. Each of the three receptions went off without barely any trouble. I socialized and mingled with a number of Mayors and quickly found the Queens depiction of the two kinds to be true. It became fairly easy to tell when I was like and when I was not. I also noticed that all the receptions were similar to the Germans and Italians in that they showed off the palace. All very welcoming, but I now understood what Maxon had meant about the differences and took a mental note.

At all three welcomings I only caught glimpses of Maxon. He spent more time with the girl that was hosting whatever particular reception we were at, making the rounds with them. I had to force myself not to overreact. I would get my turn with him when I hosted the send off, and the two of us together would be the last things the Mayors saw before they left.

At the last reception, the one hosted by Kris, I met the Mayor from Marlee's province of Kent. I had been milling about the sides with a drink, taking a break from the straining and tiring conversations when he came and sought me out. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see or hear him approach me until he addressed me.

"Lady America." Startled, I jumped slightly and looked up at him. He extended a hand toward me and introduced himself. "Savon Peters. I'm the Mayor of Kent."

I was shocked that he would seek me out, and I'm sure it showed on my face. I was far from ready for this encounter, but I made myself shake his hand. "I am so sorry, Mr. Peters, about Marlee. I tried to—I wish I could have done more." I finished dejectedly, dropping my gaze to a random, unimportant spot on the floor in front of me.

I was surprised when he touched my arm with gentle, warm hands and made myself look back up. His eyes glistened with sadness but also gratefulness. In a quiet, but reassuring voice, he told me, "Lady America, I am forever grateful to you. I saw what you did for Marlee. You were a true friend to her. Thank you, Lady America."

My voice desperately close to breaking, I argued back, "But I didn't save her."

His grip tightened ever so slightly on my arm. His voice and eyes were gentle and soft when he assured me, "My dear, you stood up for her, you tried. That is what is important/ That is why I am thanking you." Suddenly I wanted to throw my arms around this man who I had just met and tell him everything, tell him Marlee is safe, that she is here, that she is happy and married and healing. I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't, so I didn't. I bit down on my tongue until I tasted blood to keep the secret from spilling out and I fought the tears which, though not yet shed, were starting to blur my vision. I could see he was waiting for a response, so not trusting my voice, I simply nodded.

"I wish I could speak with you more. I promise we will get the chance to discuss things better before I leave. Thank You, Lady America." I watched him walk away, taking shaky breaths attempting to calm myself, but not having much success. While attempting to keep my emotions under control, Maxon happened to glance my direction and his face was instantly filled with worry. I forced a smile that I hoped looked anything but, and shook his worried question away, but he didn't buy any of it. I saw him lean over and whisper something in Kriss' ear, then he purposefully made his way over to my side.

"America? What is wrong? You look like you are about to cry." And suddenly, Maxons concern was too much to take. I set down my drink and slipped from the room, aware that Maxon was right on my heels. Being outside the cramped room, I leaned against the wall and breathed heavily, wiping aware tears and trying to stop my shaking. "America? What is it? What is wrong?"

When I didn't answer, he glanced around to make sure we were alone and wrapped me up in his arms. I wiped my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I could. feel his thumb rubbing circles on my back, I could feel his steady breathing, the even rise and fall of his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. "What happened my darling."

I laughed at my ridiculousness. "It was nothing, I just spoke with the Mayor from Kent. "

"The Mayor—Oh, Marlee. Marlee was from Kent." I nodded, still leaning against his chest. I felt more than heard him sigh and tighten his arms around me. "What happened?"

"I wanted to tell him, about her. He looked so sad, so dejected. I wanted nothing more than to tell him, to comfort him. but I didn't, I couldn't." I felt Maxon press his lips against the top of my head.

"Thank you, America, for not telling him. I know it was hard, but you made the right choice." We stood there in the hallway, wrapped in each others hold, all alone for a few minutes, then Maxon said, "We should go back in before they send someone to find us. Come on. Besides, there is someone in there who I am sure wants to speak with you." I learned that this person, happened to be the Mayor of Carolina. We spent a fair amount of the rest of the night conversing together. Maxon introduced us officially, stayed at my side for a few minutes to make sure I would be fine and not break down again, then sneaked off back to Kriss side. I was grateful when the evening finally ended and I could escape to the comfort of my room.

I was surprised when I returned to find a note and flowers from Maxon waiting for me on my bedside table.

_My Darling America, _

_Thank you again for tonight. I know how difficult it was for you to keep the truth about Marlee and Carter from the Mayor of Kent, but I am grateful you did. I am sorry to say that, especially with the Mayors here, it is too near impossible to set up a meeting for the two of you, but I do have a note she wanted me to pass on to you._

_I am also sorry to say that it is going to be another long week without seeing each other except for at meal times (which I will be there for). You haven't a clue how much I wish the situation was different, but I am afraid to say it is not. _

_Sleep well my love, imagine I am there holding you as I wish I was. I love you._

_Your Prince,_

_Maxon _

Even though it was silly, I smelled the paper. It smelled just like him. He must have sprayed some of his cologne onto it. After placing it under my pillow, I changed into my nightgown and fell asleep, imagining being in Maxons arms, surrounded by him.

* * *

"Come ladies, this is easy! You should all know the answer to this!" Slivia cried, exasperated. The truth was we probably did know the answer, but none of us were into our lessons today. We were all still tired from the past three days, and it was raining outside, which made inside feel gloomy and dreary. And to top it off, we were no longer allowed to go outside because of Rebel attacks, so I couldn't enjoy the first rainfall since I had arrived. Knowing that there was no chance at us really learning anything today, she sighed and gave in. "Fine. We'll continue the lesson tomorrow. But I expect every one of you to know the answer!" Then she left us all alone. Celeste, as usual, immediately took over the television and appeared to become lost to us all, though I knew she was always paying attention to everything that happened behind her. Kriss pulled out a book and buried herself in it, I went to sit by the window and watch the rain and was joined by Elise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked up at her to find her staring out the window with a slight smile on her face, then returned my attention back to the world beyond the window which I was no longer allowed to be part of. "Yes. I was starting to think it never rained here, and now that it is, we aren't even allowed to go outside and enjoy it."

"It is true that it doesn't rain here often, but I have always loved when it does. I love the smell in the air, and how everything looks new and fresh again afterwords."

I nodded in agreement, once again surprised by Elises friendliness towards me. Not that she wasn't a nice person, but she was here for a purpose. She was here for the competition, she was here for her family. I knew the only thing that was probably keeping her here now, well the two things, were her ties in New Asia and the King. She didn't love Maxon, and I knew Maxon did not feel that way for her. In fact, she seemed to annoy him a bit, he once claimed that she didn't have any backbone and it drove him mad. But I was at least glad I had some sort of a friend left in this competition.

It wasn't long after Silvia left that the Queen entered for lunch. We all stood and curtsied to her, then gathered around the table that had been set up for us to eat at.

"Ladies, I thought I might take this time to explain your trips home in a bit more detail. You will spend a total of three days home with Maxon, half a day with the Mayor, then the rest of the time with your family. You will meet with your family first, introduce Maxon to them and what not, then while you are there you are free to show Maxon whatever and wherever you would like. But the last day you and Maxon will meet with the Mayor and talk about what is happening in the province and what might be needed."

Celeste asked in a bit of a whiny voice, "Why do we need to meet with the Mayors if they were just here?"

"Because it is good practice for if you become Queen. It is our job to see to our countries needs and do our best to help. And the best way to find what is needed is to ask directly. You will go in the order you went for the receptions. So Celeste first, then Elise, Kriss, and finally America. While you are here, waiting for your turn to go back with Maxon, you will each have an assignment for the Christmas ball, which is approaching in just a few weeks. This is a very, very important event and must go off without a hitch." The tone in her voice made it clear that this was going to reflect strongly on us. I also read between the lines and caught the implication that someone would be leaving after the ball.

"Very well. I'll leave you all to enjoy the rest of your day." We stood and curtsied as she left, then slowly began to file from the room ourselves. I returned to my room and sat at my desk, staring over my files on the send off, milling over all the advice I had received. How was I going to make this the best? How was I going to impress the King and all the Mayors who were on his side? How was I going to do this? I thought over what Maxon had told me and suddenly an idea clicked. 'You're not showing us off, you're showing them off.' I gathered everything back into my folder and ran (well, speed walked because running was not lady like and I didn't want to happen to run into the Queen and get yelled at) down the hall and stairs until I made it to Silvias office. If I was going to pull off my crazy idea, I would need her help.

* * *

"Well, America, anything else before the guests begin to arrive?" I took a deep breath and one last scan of the room.

"I don't think there is anything else that can be or needs to be done."

"Very well. The guests should be arriving in about thirty minutes, so I would suggest going back and finishing getting ready."

"Thank you Silvia! I couldn't have put this together with out you, really." She seemed to be touched by the sincere compliment, something she probably rarely received, and waved her arms for me to head out.

It took all thirty minutes for my maids to finish my hair, makeup, and get me into my dress. They had once again refused to let me see the final product until it was on me. After I was laced in, Lucy removed her hands from my eyes and sang, "Ta-da!"

I was speechless. This was by far, my favorite gown yet. My hair was up, smooth twisted layers pinned in the back with some blue pearls lining the top. Then the dress. It was a mix of white, my New Asia bracelet blue, and deep blue. It had a beautiful, intricate light and dark blue, gold, and silver beading all around the well fit bodice, swirling and looping, then filtered away the further down the gown. Starting at my waist, the gown started to spread out, the white slowly being replaced with light and dark blue streaks. It was stunning, it was beautiful, it was a classic type of beauty.

Lucy, still smiling at my reaction, asked, "Well, do you like it?"

I shook my head, bringing my fingers to my eyes to stop the threatening tears. "No, I love it. You girls are amazing!" Anne was about to brush off the compliment when there was a knock at the door. Mary rushed over to answer it, and judging by her sudden, giggling shock and deep curtsy, Maxon was at the door.

"Good evening—Goodness, it appears I do not know your name. My apologizes, but would you tell me it?"

"Mary, your Majesty."

"Good evening Mary. Is America ready yet? Might I come in?" Mary glanced back at me and I nodded. She opened the door wide for Maxon to come in, then her and the other two girls hurried from the room giggling while Maxon stood there almost shell shocked.

"America, you look—I can't even form words to describe how you look."

Smiling, I looked down and smoothed my dress. "I know. This is my favorite dress yet!"

"A very close second for me." I looked up shocked, but Maxon only smiled and came closer, holding out flowers for me. "That red one you wore on that report will probably forever be my favorite, but this is nearly tied with it." He offered me a hand down from the pedestal I was on and immediately pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"What are you doing here Maxon?"

"I came to escort you down, and to kiss you, because I know that I will be dying to do so the entire night."

"You didn't escort any of the other girls to the receptions."

"I didn't have the chance because we had to greet the Mayors at the front door first." I smiled and rested my head against his chest. But noticing his tie, I began to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I am just curious, Maxon. Is it pure coincidence, or did my maids tell you what tie to wear?" He looked down at his tie, then at my dress and smiled. His tie was the exact deep blue that was in my dress.

"This was the closest tie in my closet and I liked it. So I actually haven't a clue. But I like it. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely!" I slid my arm through his and let him lead me from the room.

* * *

**Hey, so I am now on fictionpress too as 416060ejecae! I just started a new story, A New Rayne, and you should check it out! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I am not sure when I will be able to update again after this chapter, I have some busy weeks coming up and I'll be out of town and out of both service and internet connection this weekend! Sorry!**

**And to ****prnamber3909****-We'll see about Kriss, and I thought so too!**

**And to the wonderful guest who reviewed this story-I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the sweet reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

There were already guests at the party when we came down. All of the Elite were there, as well as some of the adviser's, but no Mayors and no King and Queen. When we walked in, my arm still looped through Maxons, we were announced and after taking in the view, Maxon leaned down and whispered in my ear, "America, this is amazing."

"I couldn't do it without you. I really took your advice. If you notice throughout the night, there is something that shows off each district separately. And then there will be some thank you speeches at the end."

Maxon looked deeply into my eyes. In a voice only loud enough for me to hear, he thought aloud, "I wish I could kiss you right now." I bit down on my lip and nodded in agreement. He smiled then turned back to the room in front of us. "Where do I take you to sit?"

Maxon guided me over to one of the tables and pulled my chair out for me. Since none of the Mayors were there yet, there wasn't anyone at the table, and we still had a few minutes before they were suppose to arrive, Maxon sat down beside me. Looking up at the stage and see a small band there, he asked, "Music? As in dancing?"

"More like back ground music, but people could dance if they want to."

"Perfect! Then you are to save me at least three dances." The grin that spread across Maxon's face made me want to laugh, and kiss him, but I restrained myself from doing both. He looked determined, so I decided to play along.

"I can't dance, but," he looked at me expectantly. I smiled and finished, "I want at least four." Just then there was the sound of the doors creaking open.

Maxon kissed my cheek and whispered, "Deal," before running off to his seat at the head table.

Dinner passed without a flaw. Everyone seemed to enjoy the food, which also had to do with the Mayors. From the Queen I learned which Mayors were most likely going to like me the least, and we served their favorite courses. The decorations were perfect, highlighting various colors and aspects of most of the Provinces, the band was from Bonita, and the flowers were imported from Likely. The seating was nearly perfect. Everyone seemed to be getting along and enjoying themselves. I was seated with a group of Mayors who seemed to be split down the middle on their opinions of me, but all of them seemed happy and pleased. Through the whole meal, I could feel Maxon's eyes on my back. A few times I looked up at him and was rewarded with a smile that warmed me from head to toe. I decided that this was the happiest I had seen Maxon in quite a while, and I was loving it. I hadn't a clue what had put him in his mood, but I loved it.

After dinner was served and all it's courses, desserts and drinks were placed on tables along the walls and people began to mingle. Some people went and danced. Some of the Mayors wives had flown in for the last day, there were some of the sons and daughters of the advisers, and some off duty guards that floated to the center of the room. Before I could find Maxon, one of the Mayors, I believe it was the one from Dakota, asked me to dance.

"You look stunning tonight Lady America."

"Thank you. I do hope it will make up for my inability to dance. I'll apologize in advance for it."

He laughed, a kind, warm laugh. "It is quite alright. You are the one who put this Send Off together, correct? You have done a marvelous job. I love how there are highlights of all the various provinces."

"Thank you, I am glad you caught on to that."

He smiled and seemed to be lost in thought momentarily. "My apologies, but I don't seem to remember your name."

The Mayor seemed to take no offense at this, but smiled and offered, "Johnathon Reed. I am the Mayor of Dakota."

"Tiny is from Dakota, isn't she?"

He nodded and beamed. It seemed he had been very proud of his competitor. "She is."

"How is she doing? I really enjoyed being with her."

"She is doing well, adjusting to her new role magnificently."

"I'm glad to hear." This small talk was becoming rather awkward and tiring. I could tell he wasn't really interested in our conversation, or at least the conversation I was trying to attempt. His mind seemed to be else where. I was considering asking, when he piped up.

"Lady America," He glanced around to see how close we were to others and if they were in hearing range. "I know I do not have much time to say this, but I feel I need to. I am impressed by you, how you have stood up for what you believe, and for what you believe. There are many people who refuse to see the problems within our country and refuse to accept the need for change, and I can see you are not one of those people. I would like to let you know that you have my full support, and if you ever need anything, to please let me know. I will do my best to help you in anyway I could." He glanced over his shoulder and I followed his eyes. Maxon was walking this way. "I am sorry to say I must cut this conversation short, because it appears that our Prince is coming to steal you from me. Just remember what I said."

"Mr. Reed! I hope you do not mind my stealing this beautiful lady from you?"

With a bow, releasing me, the Mayor replied, "Not at all, your Majesty. Lady America, thank you for the dance and for tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I stood there stunned and surprised, reviewing the exchange between Mr. Reed and I. I realized then that in my right hand, the hand he had been holding, there was a paper with a number written on it and a name.

"What do you have there, my dear?"

"I—I'm not sure." I tucked the slip of paper away in my dress then looked up and met Maxon's curious eyes.

He pulled me into his arms and slowly began dancing with me. "Might I take a guess?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He only pulled me in even closer, leaning down and whispering in my ear, "He just offered you his support." I pulled back to look in his eyes, confused at how he knew. After pulling me back to him, he explained in a low voice, "I have already had a couple Mayors approach me to tell me that they like you and are looking forward to seeing what you could do for Illea." Amazed and without a response, I rested my head against Maxon's shoulder.

"You, my dear, seemed to have gained quite a number of supporters."

"I am not your dear, Maxon."

"I thought it was worth the try. Shall I stick with my darling then?"

"Do you use it on anyone else?"

"No."

"Then yes, I like my darling."

"My darling, my darling, my darling." I smiled and kissed the base of his neck where my head was resting. "It does have a nice ring to it."

The rest of the evening went similar to the start. I mingled with various Mayors, danced with a few, received more pledges of support and even a few more numbers. I danced more with Maxon, and he spent most of the time by my side, mingling with some Mayors. Toward the end of the night, Maxon and the King gave speeches to thank the Mayors, and I gave a quick toast to the Mayors and future of Illea, then finally everyone left for bed. Being the host, I was one of the last to leave the room, and was surprised to find Maxon waiting for me outside. He pulled me straight into his arms and kissed me, nice and long and sweet.

"Finally. I have been dying to do that for hours. You were amazing, my dear. I believe everyone was impressed." He walked me to my room, kissed me goodnight again and left me. Once I was changed out of my dress, and my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

A small number of hours later, I was woken up by the sound of someone insistently knocking on my door. Groaning, I climbed out of my bed and went to see who was possibly there. Opening the door just a sliver, I was surprised and scared to see Aspen. I didn't need him coming into my room and trying to convince me to be his again.

"Mer, the Prince wants you in his room right now."

"Wha—He wants me there now? Why on ear—"

"I don't know why Mer, but it seemed urgent. You'd better hurry." Sighing, I found my slippers and robe, slid them on and followed Aspen to Maxon's room. Aspen was stiff and silent, not saying a word, not even looking at me, and I was grateful. I knew I still needed to explain things to him, but I have no idea what to say. More importantly, I have no idea what to say to Maxon.

When we finally arrived outside Maxons door, Aspen gave five quick raps and stepped back. I noticed the guards that stood watch outside seemed more alert and wary than usual. Maxon opened his door as much as I had for Aspen. With a slight bow, Aspen announced, "Your Majesty, I brought her."

Maxon slipped out of his room, closing his door behind him, and nodded to Apsen. "Thank you Officer." Aspen slipped back into the shadows, so I turned on Maxon.

"Maxon! What is—"

"Shh, America, I really don't need or want you waking the whole palace at the moment." His eyes were pleading and worried.

In a hushed, but annoyed voice, I demanded, "What on earth is so important that you had to send a guard to drag me out of bed?"

"America, what you are about to see and hear, what I am about to tell you, it doesn't go beyond us. Do you understand? You can never share this with anyone." The desperate look grew stronger.

Cautiously, I replied, "I won't. Maxon, what is going on?"

He glanced around the hall, for who or what I do not know, then moved closer to me and whispered, his ears touching my ear, "There are a couple northern rebels in my room—" I gasped and he covered my lips with a finger, pleading for silence before continuing. "They are unarmed and aren't here to hurt us, they want to talk."

"About what? Why am I here?"

"I do not know what about, but they insist on having you in the room." My jaw dropped. Maxon placed a quick, nervous kiss on my lips and whispered, looking directly into my eye and gripping my arms tightly, "You don't have to go, I won't force you, but I figured you would want the chance."

"No, no, I'll go." He placed one more kiss on my forehead, then taking my hand, guided me into his dark room. Once the door was closed behind us, Maxon flipped on the lights and the sight in front of me made me gasp.

There was a man and woman in front of me, and the woman smiled and dropped into a curtsy. "Lady America, a pleasure to finally meet you."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I said that I probably wouldn't be updating for a while, but I couldn't resist! And I know this one is super long, but it is super important! I really hope you all enjoy it, and make sure to let me know what you think about it! And I am not sure when I will get to update again after this, so just be patient with me!**

**To the latest guest who reviewed my story, if you are the same person who has written the last two reviews, I love you! If not, I still love you!**

**prnamber3909—Sorry about that cliff hanger, sort of, not really... ;)  
**

**Theoneamerica—I loved your review! Hopefully you got my message and it explains a few things! I am so glad you love the story so much and I hope you enjoy what I have in store for it! Love ya too!**

* * *

Chapter 14

I immediately recognized the woman and felt my body automatically stiffen. Maxon moved ever so slightly so he was standing in front of me, a protective position. "She's here, now talk before I call the guards in. Who are you?"

It was the man that answered Maxon, but the woman, who was the very one that curtsied in the woods, watched me with slight smile playing on her lips.

"This is Georgia Whitaker," Georgia smiled and waved, even though she was standing no more than six feet away from us. "And I am August," August turned to me, and smiling almost mischievously, like someone who knew a big secret they were about to tell, finished, "August Illea."

My mouth gaped oped in shock. Beside me, all the color drained from Maxons face, but he didn't look shocked. He knew there were still Illeas. After watching my reaction, August returned to speaking with Maxon. "You're not surprised by my name, your majesty?"

"A couple years back my father made a comment that has always left me wondering, I just never wanted to believe it. So what are you here for? Trying to take the crown, because I will not give it to you. I was born to lead this country and I have every intention of doing so. You risked a lot to sneak in here at night, especially unarmed." I noticed that Maxon moved a fraction closer to me and blocked me just a slight amount more, sending off a very clear message. Do not even think about harming me. All his muscles were taunt, as if he was ready to leap into action if need be to protect me.

"No, we have not come to steal the crown, I don't want it. In fact, I would rather you keep it. And yes, we did risk a lot coming here, but it is planned out. We are hoping that, by risking our lives tonight, we will be saving countless more." Maxon stood there silently, not relaxing one bit as he analyzed and picked apart everything August was saying and whether he was going to believe him or not.

"How are you hoping to do this?"

August smiled, finally reaching the point of the conversation he had come for. "Do you have anywhere for us to sit? We have quite a lot to tell you."

Gripping my hand and pulling me with him, Maxon went to fetch the chairs and table he had brought out when we had lunch together. Once they were set up, August explained more of why he was here. I noticed as he spoke that Georgia leaned toward him, almost instinctively. She sat angled toward him, even though she was watching me, and I was certain that her hand was resting on his leg underneath the table.

"Alright, Mr. Illea, why do you believe that your coming here will save more lives than you are risking?"

"Let me start by telling you that I am one of the leaders of the Northern Rebels, and so I am coming here tonight representing the whole organization."

"And her? What is she doing here?"

August turned to her and smiled, them sharing an unspoken secret. The look he gave her and her him looked familiar, but at the moment, I couldn't place why. "She always comes with me."

"How many of you are there?" Now that August was willing to be open, Maxon was grilling him for answers.

"Leaders? Five. Members? More than you know. We have a large number of supports who all contribute in various ways and are dedicated to our cause."

"And what is your cause, exactly, if not to take my crown?"

Smiling, August leaned forward on the table, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Taking the crown is more along the lines of the Southern Rebels. Trust me when I say, you do not want them to win, you do not want them ruling. They only want the power and control. If they were to take over, things would become far worse, like Gregory Illea taking power all over again."

Maxon's posture drooped just slightly. With everything in the Southern Provinces, he knew only too well. "I am well aware of the savagery of the Southern Rebels."

"As I am sure you have figured out by now, you are a very smart ad perceptive man, your majesty, when we attack the palace, we are not doing so to hurt anyone, we have been looking for something very specific, Gregory Illeas personal diaries. We have known they existed for a very long time, but from one of our sources, which was not you and your report presentation, Lady America, and which we will not name, confirmed that they do indeed exist. I am assuming you have at least read some of them, Lady America? And you, your majesty?" Maxon nodded in confirmation. I was curious about that and made a note to ask him later. I am sure, positive, that when I gave my presentation he had no idea what was in them, but it appears he has had the chance to read some of them since then.

"Then you both are probably very, very aware that our country and its system were not founded in an honest way, especially the caste system." In that instant, I knew exactly what he wanted, and I had an inkling why I was there, and of course, it had to do with that darn report which I couldn't seem to leave in the past. "We are already very aware of your beliefs, Lady America, and we are confident that you share those feelings about the cast system. Are we correct in our assumption, your majesty?"

Keeping eye contact with August, Maxon replied evenly, "Yes, you are."

"Maxon, your majesty, what we want above all, is freedom, safety, equality, a good life for those who struggle. We want an end to the caste system, and we believe you can do it."

Maxon took a slow breath and sat up straighter. "What you are asking is not something I can provide. I am not King. You overestimate the amount of power I hold at the moment."

"Believe me, we do not overestimate your power or influence. You might under estimate it, though. We are aware that you cannot do much about this at the moment, but when you become King in a number of years, you will be able to. We believe that you will make a fair King who will make a positive difference on the country. We know you don't like the way your father rules, keeping everyone oblivious and under his thumb. You don't want war, you don't want to rule by fear. You want peace. We have watched you your entire life, your majesty, we know that you will make a far better King than your father."

I saw Maxon relax just slightly at my side, and even though I wasn't sure I could totally trust this August Illea guy, I was grateful. I knew that was something Maxon was constantly worrying about, what sort of King he would be. And while _I_ had already told him that he would be a great King, it helped for him to hear it from a complete stranger.

In a small quiet voice, Maxon replied, "Thank you."

This time Georgia answered. "We honestly believe it, your majesty. Even now, I can see it in your eyes."

Maxon turned slightly red at the comment. "Is that all then? You came all this way to tell me that you wanted the abolition of the caste system? Why was it so necessary for Lady America to come?"

"We did not just come to tell you what we want, we came to make you an offer." August paused to make sure he had both of our attention. He glanced at Georgia next to him, speaking wordlessly with her. Whatever question she knew he was silently asking, she nodded yes to. "We are willing to stop our attacks on the palace, and be open to sharing as much as we know about the Southern Rebels, which is quite a bit, if you will show us a sign that you are willing to change the country."

"What sort of sign are you looking for?"

August looked at me, then back at Maxon. "It is quite simple, just pick her."

There was a moment of silence before Maxon exploded. He leaped out of his chair, knocking it over. I cowered in my seat, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to hear what was about to come from his mouth. I buried my face in my hands.

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly we heard the handle turn to Maxons door, but before the guard could get it past the door frame, Maxon called out. "Close that door, Officer, I am fine."

"But your majesty—'

"I said, close the door, now." A few seconds after the guard had left, Maxon lowered his voice and continued. "I have had enough of people telling me what I can and cannot do, who I can and cannot marry and I will not stand for it any more! You all think that I am just some puppet on a string and that you can play with me and my life in whatever way you want, but you cannot!"

August had finally reached Maxons breaking point, but it also appeared Maxon reached Augusts. Not shouting, not wanting to bring back the guard, he spoke furiously, standing up and staring Maxon down, "You are not the only person who has been maneuvered like a puppet. The entire country suffers the same way you do under your fathers rule. You are the prince! Do something about it. You said you wanted the crown? Then grow up and own it and the responsibilities that come with it."

Both men were seething, staring down at each other. I felt like crying at Maxons outburst. The words hit me like a blow to the stomach, but I refused to show it. I noticed that Georgia was trying to pull August back in his seat, but he wasn't budging. I finally forced myself to look up at Maxon, and what I saw hurt worse than his refusal to marry me. I saw a break in the mask. I saw the glimpse of the tiredness he felt about his whole situation, and my heart broke for him. I didn't want to have to touch him, not sure if I could handle it if he recoiled from me in this state, but I suddenly understood why Georgia was trying to get August to sit down. Both men were on the brink of losing control, and though they were both unarmed, they were both strong. I reached over and touched Maxons palm. Thankfully, he didn't recoil, in fact, I don't even think he noticed. I gripped his hand tighter, and pulled him downward.

"Maxon." The same time I said his name, Georgia said Augusts. Finally they reacted and sat back down.

"Who I have as my wife is my decision, and no one else. End of discussion."

August was still fuming, so Georgia replied. Her voice soft and soothing, she explained, "We just want to be certain that the woman you choose will be on the same page with the changes that need to be made to this country. We don't mean to try and make your decisions for you, we just assumed—"

Before Maxon could reply, not sure if I would be strong enough for whatever answer he gave, I cut in. "It is not about anything you assumed. You just don't understand. Maxon devotes everything he has to his country, he just wants one thing for him, one thing that is guaranteed to be his decision. It is about more than just the country." With that, I stood, not wanting to hear whatever Maxon says after. Not wanting to leave the room and alert the guards without August and Georgia gone yet, and not wanting to see Aspen standing outside either, I slipped into the Princess suite through the door in Maxon's room.

The room was just bright enough to see around with the light from the moon slipping through. I collapsed on the bed, wanting nothing more than to cry until I couldn't anymore. But before I got the chance, the door opened and closed again. Georgia walked over to the bed and climbed up beside me, as if we were best friends. She sat in the middle, tucking her legs up underneath her. She looked like she was no more than just a few years older than me. "I'm sorry America. We just thought, seeing you two together, that you—"

I didn't want to hear any of this. "You just don't understand. You don't have a clue what he has to deal with everyday. He spends the entire day being told what to do, how he should do it. His opinion is nearly never taking. And so when you come in here, and offer him something he wants desperately, a way to end the rebel attacks and help his people, but give him an ultimatum with the offer, an ultimatum that takes away his choice..." I shook my head, unable to continue. I was feeling such a range of emotions, I was overwhelmed and exhausted.

"America, I really am sorry. And I am sorry for August's reaction. He really means the best, he just gets carried away and has a quick temper." I wanted to cry so bad, but I couldn't, not in front of her. I climbed up on the bed and sat across from her. She looked at me and gave a knowing smile. "You really love him." It wasn't a question, it was an observation. Looking at her, I realized she knew exactly what that statement meant, the gravity it held. She kneew exactly what it meant to love someone with your whole being, she knew exactly what it felt like. I knew in that instant what the familiar look between August and her had been.

"Yes I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being."

"I can tell, America. I really am sorry, but he needed to hear everything we told him tonight. And he needed to hear our opinion of you. You would make a great Queen." The only reaction I had was to sigh and flop back on the bed. I found myself really liking and trusting Georgia. With Marlee gone, I really missed having a girlfriend to talk to, and it almost felt like that with Georgia.

Laughing, she asked, "It really sucks, doesn't it?"

She didn't have to elaborate. I knew exactly what she was talking about. The selection, having to fight for Maxon, having to watch the man I love date other women, just everything. I also found myself laughing when I responded, "Yes, it really does."

"I can't imagine having to go through that, having to deal with August dating other women the same time I am dating him." She made a sound of disgust and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I laughed until I was in tears and clenching my stomach, and Georgia was doing the same.

"You miss Marlee don't you? I could tell you two were really close." I only nodded in response. "What you did for her was brave, America. Everything you have done has taken some guts. This country could use a girl with some fire at the reins."

"I don't feel brave when I do it. That is the last thing I am thinking about."

"But you stand for what you believe, and don't let anyone change that."

"But I have changed, the palace has changed me." The instant it slipped from my mouth, I knew it was true.

"I didn't say you haven't changed, just that you haven't let anyone change you. You grew up as a five, and learned things as a five, then you came here and learned more, and you have set your beliefs around everything you learn. You have a strong moral compass, America, don't lose it."

Thinking once again of that darn report, I countered, "Sometimes that compass comes back to bite me in the butt."

Georgia seemed to know just what I was thinking of. "I'll be honest in saying I am surprised that you are still here. After that report," She let out a whistle, "I thought you were a goner."

Laughing, I answered, "I was."

"But Maxon kept you. He cares for you America, it is obvious. The way he stood in front of you tonight, it was sweet." I thought of that too, that protective stance he took.

"Speaking of Maxon, are we sure the boys aren't killing each other in there?"

"I hope not. They seemed a bit more cooled off when I left, so we'll see."

I looked at her, peeking through my fingers, and told her, "You have no clue how nice it is to just have a normal conversation with a girl who is not trying to steal Maxon."

She smiled sympathetically. "I bet it is a relief."

Before we could say anything more, August opened the door to the room. I sat up and watched him. He looked at Georgia and me together and smiled. "It's time to go, Georgia."

"Alright, come on America." Georgia got off the bed and returned to Augusts side. The relief in his face was obvious. He seemed to miss her as if they had been separated for years, rather than minutes. Georgia slipped her hand into his and kissed his cheek.

When I returned, I found the table put away and Maxon standing by his desk. His eyes met mine, and the expression in them was one I couldn't read.

Georgia hugged me, slipped a paper into the pocket of my robe and whispered in my ear, "If you ever need or want to talk again, don't be afraid to write or call."

I hugged her back. "Thank you."

August took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "Lady America, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will get to meet again in the future." Then he turned to Maxon and they stiffly shook hands. "Think about it your majesty. Don't be afraid to use that number." Maxon only nodded, then the two of them slipped out the balcony.

Suddenly feeling awkward, I started to announce that I was going to go back to bed, but the rebel alarm sounded. Scared they had been caught, I looked up but Maxon explained, "Distraction to escape. Come on." We hurried to the safe room, and once we were in, before I could slip past Maxon, he grabbed my hand and confirmed, "America, not a word."

"I promised Maxon, I won't break it." He nodded, and was just about to let me go when he seemed to remember one more thing. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his front shirt pocket and offered it to me.

"From your friend." Marlee. He had told me he had a note from Marlee. Finally Maxon released me hand, and feeling unusually cold in his presence, I went to my cot and curled up and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, everything that had just happened swirling through my mind, but I at least gave the appearance that I was asleep so that I wouldn't be bothered, and I wasn't.

* * *

**I'll put this again, just to be safe—disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! All rights to Kiera Cass!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all you lovely readers! I am loving all the wonderful reviews and am glad you are all enjoying the story so much! Just for those, here is a quick update! I know it is short, but I am super busy and I wanted to give you something! Hopefully I'll have one more (longer) chapter posted by the end of this weekend!**

* * *

**To the beautiful guest who keeps writing reviews (I am fairly certain it is the same person)—I love you! Please, please get an account/sign in so I can know who you are! And you are welcome for the long chapter, and I know this one is short and not much happens, but it is something!**

**Theoneamerica****—**I did get your reply! I am glad we are on the same page about everything and that you are loving the story so much! As to your comment about the whole, confessing the love in _The One_, I agree on why they did it, but for my story, I obviously already had them say it, and I think the main reason is because at the end of _The Elite_, the had basically already done so, but didn't say it out loud because they both thought America was leaving. And by the way, I am super impressed that your first language is French! And I totally agree that the ending of The One was super rushed :P Love ya!  


**Veda****—You make me super happy! I am glad that you are loving the story so much! I hope if you write a review again that you will sign in with an account so I can reply to you! But since I can't, I'll do it right here! I agree that _The One_ was somewhat rushed, and I too didn't like how America used Aspen. I promise I won't do that, though I won't get rid of Aspen entirely! As you saw at the beginning of the story, America has already made her choice and is over Aspen, but I don't think they will just end their whole relationship like that. So I promise not to have America treat him like a lap dog, but something will still happen there. I love the Queen and I wish The One had done more with her. And writing the King to strike America made me so mad, but I felt like it needed to happen. I feel like he isn't just going to let Maxon take the punishment all the time and leave her with nothing. You will definitely see more of the King and Queens personalities come out as the story progresses. And through the whole story, I feel like all the characters learn and grow in numerous ways, and I want to make sure to show that change. And for Maxon and America, I love them! I feel like they both learned a lot about each other and grew a lot during the last rebel attack in **_The__ Elite._ **And a lot is changing between the two of them with everything that is happening around them. And America is starting to learn her lesson about how to react to Maxon and Maxon is slowly learning he can trust America, and as he does, we will definitely be seeing more moments between the two! Thanks for reading and following and reviewing! Love you!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Two days later, Maxon left with Celeste for Clermont. In those two days, I had kept to avoiding Maxon. Whenever we ate meals together, I avoided his gaze so I wouldn't have to deal with him tugging his ear, I did everything in my power to avoid him. I just couldn't handle it yet. The truth was, I was still struggling with what had been said the night we met Georgia and August. I tried to convince myself that the only reason Maxon refused the offer of picking me was because he was tired of being pressured into choices. But, that voice of doubt in the back of my mind fought against it, and was winning. And I wasn't ready to see Maxon yet. So when he left with Celeste, I still hadn't said a word to him since that meeting. Nothing.

But once he was gone, I started to regret my choice. I didn't realize how much I would miss him. The palace was starting to feel stuffy again, especially since, with the rebel attacks, I wasn't allowed outside anymore. I was also scared that, with Maxon gone, the King would approach me. Gratefully, the King had to make an unplanned trip to New Asia only two days after Maxon left.

One bright side of Maxon being away on this trip, was that he took Celeste with him. And while I pitied him for having to spend the next few days solely with her, the three of us left enjoyed not having her presence at the palace. Though we all missed Maxon, we talked more and spent more time together, free of Celeste.

The day Maxon and Celeste had left, the Queen gave us all assignments to work on over the next couple weeks. We had been in the womens room, playing a card game near the fire when she came in carrying folders. "Good afternoon Ladies."

"Good afternoon, your majesty."

"As you probably are all very aware of, Christmas is coming in just a few weeks, which means the Christmas Ball is just around the corner, and all four of you will be helping plan this year."

"But Celeste isn't here..." Elise pointed out.

"Yes, she will get her assignment when she comes back. With the four of you all taking trips with Maxon, you should end up with an even amount of planning time. I have picked out your assignments very specifically, utilizing your best talents. Remember that this is the most important event of the year." Looking through the folder I was given, I was assigned guests and music. The music I could see, but the guests? I knew right off the bat that I would be needing help there. During the time I was not in the women's room, I poured over my assignment for the ball. The music made perfect sense and would be a no-brainer. I knew plenty of old Christmas carols and other classics that could be played. But I was at a loss for guests. I knew I could go to Sylvia for help, or even Queen Amberly, but I knew I was given this assignment for a specific reason. There were specific people _I_ was meant to invite.

As I was thinking about this, my thoughts drifted to Georgia. I found that I really enjoyed talking with her. It almost felt like talking with Marlee, like being able to talk with a real friend. I wondered if there was a way I could invite her to the ball. I also wished I could invite my family, especially my dad. I missed him so much, I missed being able to talk with him anytime about anything.

But, thinking about the both of them, something clicked. August had said that he had had confirmation about the diaries before my report, from a source he wouldn't name. I thought about finding that book that mentioned Halloween in my fathers room, and how secretive I had to be about it, and it clicked. The source was my father. He was the one who told the rebels. Besides Maxon and myself, he was the only other person who knew I had the diary. While this was all still fresh and turning over in my mind, I dug out some paper and a pencil and scrawled a quick note to him.

_Dad, _

_Remember when you last came to visit and I showed you something really important? When I come home to visit, we need to talk about it._

_America _

After sealing it up, I handed it to the guard outside my room with instructions to get it mailed to my house. What had my father done?

* * *

**I think I will just start putting this with every chapter to be safe, even though it should be obvious—I own nothing! All rights to Kiera Cass! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, we have passed 5000 total views! Yay! Hope you all love this chapter! Yay for Maxerica! And this chapter starts in Maxons POV. I won't do that very often, but for some parts it is needed, so every now and then you will get to read from his side! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Theoneamerica— ****:) :) :) I love you!**

**My beautiful guest****—****I really enjoyed The One! As I have already stated, I thought the ending especially was fairly rushed, and there were a few other things in there that I didn't really love or wished would have been done differently, but overall I loved it! I especially loved the rain, and the whole shirtless Maxon ordeal, and Celeste! And if you can't already tell, I really love Georgia!**

**Vedac****—****Thanks for the message! And we'll see what the King does!**

**prnamber3909****—****You'll have to wait until the trip to see what happens between America and her father, and I am not so sorry to tell you there are still a couple chapters until we reach that trip! **

* * *

Chapter 16 

_[Maxon POV]_

"Your majesty, we will be landing in approximately ten minutes."

Finally! "Thank you Officer Avery." He nodded and returned to his area of the plane. I had never believed that three whole days could last for three whole years. That is exactly how this trip with Celeste felt. The entire time, everything was about how amazing Celeste was and everything Celeste has done. I had looked at hundreds of pictures and heard hundreds of stories. The Mayor was even that way for goodness sake! It is like no one realized I have spent the last few months with Celeste living under my roof.

Luckily she was asleep now, and not hanging on me. Uhh, that was another miserable part of this weekend. I mean, I will admit that it was nice being able to forget myself for a short amount of time when America was giving me the cold shoulder, but it was nothing compared to how she makes me feel. But this whole weekend Celeste felt she had free reign on me, and was always trying to touch me and lounge about me and it grew very tiring very quickly, and it even grew to be somewhat embarrassing. And I really had been wanting to see more of the people, and how thy lived, but the only sight seeing I had the chance to do was window shopping with Celeste, which was long and boring. But, one the positive side, I was one trip closer to America.

America. Oh how I loved and missed her. It is incredible how you can miss a person so much it causes you physical pain and aching. But I was so close to being back to her now. The Officer had said ten minutes until landing, then a ten minute drive back to the palace, and, if I ran, a two minute distance between the front doors and her room. I wanted nothing more than to draw her into my arms and hold her tightly, never to release her again.

By the time we had finally returned to the palace, it was past midnight, so most everyone was asleep. After wishing the sleepy Celeste a good night, and waiting until she was surely almost to her room, I made my way to Americas room. Standing outside, I hesitated entering. It is so late, I shouldn't. But I found myself uncontrollably propelled forward, turning the handle and slipping into her dark room. I panicked when I first didn't see her in her bed, but then I noticed she was sitting on her couch in front of the fire, a book in her lap, completely asleep. As quietly as I could, I strode over to her side, gently took the book from her, and lifted her cautiously into my arms, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty.

* * *

[America POV]

I woke to the feeling of something warm and strong being wrapped around me, and then felt myself being lifted in the air and pressed against something hard, toned, but still soft and warm. It was the intoxicating smell that gave the person away. Maxon had picked he up in his arms and was carrying me to my bed. The moment he laid me down, I opened my eyes. Smiling, he bent down and kissed my forehead. "Sorry my darling, I didn't mean to wake you."

I was so surprised at seeing him, that I couldn't say anything back. Stepping closer to the bed, and also more into the moonlight so his face was illuminated, he asked, "Do you mind if I join you? I just got back and am not sure how much longer I can stay standing." He gestured to the bed, and seeing the pure exhaustion in his face, I found myself nodding. He sat on the edge of the bed, slipped off his shoes, removed his tie and untucked his shirt. I wasn't sure how to react to his being here. I had missed him terribly while he was gone, but that feeling from the meeting began to creep back and I found myself unsure of him. He must have been able to read the emotion in my eyes, because he softly stated, "Love, I never realized three days could last an eternity. I missed you, America."

Softening me up a little, I replied quietly, "I missed you too." After getting situated, Maxon climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and laid back against the pillows. I let him put his arms around me once more and draw me in. "America, darling, I owe you an apology, and I have owed you one for quite a number of days now. I am sorry, about the night August and Georgia came. When I lost my temper—please know the words that came spewing from me—I wasn't thinking about how what I would say would affect you. Please know that I love you, I love you so much that being away from you these past few days has physically hurt, ached. And if it were possible now, I would end the selection and marry you in an instant, but it just isn't even thinkable at the moment. Please forgive my idiocy and stupidity, and forgive me for hurting you America, I am beyond sorry. I love you my darling."

I found the moment he began to spill his heart, I knew I had forgiven him days ago. Smiling up at him, I responded, "Of course I forgive you Maxon. I understand why you said what you said. I know you are just tired of being told what to do, even if it is by those who mean best."

"Thank you for standing up to them in my behalf. You haven't a clue what it meant to me."

"Believe me, I do." He did, after all, send a girl home for speaking poorly about me. Finally, Maxon pulled me into an embrace and met my lips with his, giving me one of the long, gentle, tender kisses that were reserved only for me and pulled at my heart strings.

"I love you, America Singer."

"And I love you, Maxon Schreave." With a mischievous smile, Maxon rolled over so I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me. After briefly kissing my lips, he began to kiss my jaw down my neck to my shoulder and back, sending shivers through me.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but knowing he had just returned from Clermont, I was curious about what he thought about the past few days. With as light of a tone as I could muster, though shaky from Maxon's kisses, I asked, "How was the trip?"

Maxon groaned and his lips found my ear. "Please don't make me go again! It was far too long and even slightly embarrassing and I missed you so much it hurt, darling." He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "My only thought when I got on that plane to return—well, my only three thoughts—were that I had one trip down and two to go, that I was finally coming home to you, and how tired I was."

"Two more to go? Maxon, you hav—"

"Two more until I can leave with you. There is a reason you are last, love, and it is not about the order of the receptions."

I gripped the sides of his wrinkled shirt, realizing how cold my lips felt without his pressed against them. But I wanted to hear what he had to say, so I kept myself from kissing him, yet.

"Then why?"

"There is no way I would make it through the other trips if I went with you first. The only thought that got me through the past few days was that I was one step closer to three days alone with you." The smile that spread across my face was reflected on Maxons. I couldn't resist anymore, nor could I find a reason why I should. So using the hold I had on his shirt, I pulled him back to me.

In that moment, I wondered how stupid I could be as to even slightly question how much Maxon loves me. Because now it was obvious, I was his and he mine. True, there was still a number of things that kept it from being official, but, especially in that moment, it still held completely true.

When he pulled back again, returning to kissing a trail from my jaw down to my shoulder, I found myself saying, "I love you Maxon." The words flowed effortlessly, naturally, instinctively from me.

Maxon kissed my forehead and whispered back, "I love you too, darling." Then he laid back on the bed and pulled me into his arms, holding me close. It was only a few minutes later that I felt his breathing even out and deepen. I snuck a glance up at him and found him to be completely asleep. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, a look which I realized he really only wore when he was with me. Once again I marveled at how easily he fell asleep when he was with me. I remember him mentioning to me once that he never slept, but both this time and the last time he fell asleep in my room, he had fallen asleep even faster and easier than I had, I remember him telling me during one of the rebel attacks that just holding me in his arms provided him more comfort than I would ever now. Looking at my sleeping Prince, I realized just how true that was.

Happy in his hold, I curled up closer to him and slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS! All rights to Kiera Cass!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all! Guess what? 3 days until I graduate! Yay! And I am avoiding doing calc right now! Yay! Haha :) So I know this chapter is super jumpy, and I was going to make it super long, but I decided to split it up instead and leave you waiting for more ;) But hey, it is a sooner update and some Maxerica in this chapter! Hope you love it!**

**Also, I know everyone is super excited for the trip back to Carolina, but we still have about five, maybe six chapters until then, so stay with me! I promise it will be worth the wait! Remember all the other girls have to go with Maxon first, and then America, and America is not just going to sit on her rear and mope while Maxon is away! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Oh, and just to avoid confusion, this chap is in Americas POV and will always be unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**Theoneamerica, Vedac, and my lovely guest—****You guys are so sweet! The last chapter was super fun to write! I am glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter 17

I woke to the bed dipping slightly beside me, then Maxon's arm wrapping around my waist. I had changed positions in my sleep to laying on my side, instead of curled up against Maxons chest, so Maxon was moving closer to me. I felt him carefully pull me back against him. I heard him take in a deep breath then release it, it was a happy, content sound and it made me smile. Knowing I was awake, he leaned over me and started kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Good morning darling." His lips were so close to my ear that his warm breath tickled.

Still keeping my eyes closed, staying in this moment as long as possible, I leaned more against Maxon and muttered, my voice still sleepy, "I could get used to waking up this way."

Maxon slid one arm underneath my head and tightened his hold on me with the other. After kissing my cheek, he told me, "I would never get used to waking up with you in my arms, America." Finally I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back to find Maxon watching me with a slight boyish grin. He was completely himself right now, and I soaked up every second of it. Nothing else and no one else was fighting for his attention, I had him all to myself. Finding that there was nothing else to say, I brought his lips to mine, smiling as I kissed him.

"How did you sleep darling?"

"Wonderfully. How about yourself?" I guessed he had woken up at least once, because his shirt was off and when we had fallen asleep, it had definitely been on. But I didn't mind at all, because the sight was one I could look at forever. He was strong and toned. I wound my arms around him, trying to ignore the leaping in my heart that was occurring from touching his bare skin. In the back of my mind, a feeling of relief flowed when I slid my hands up his bare back and didn't feel any new wounds.

"I have never slept better." Maxon leaned down and kissed me again and I let him. I was warm and happy and loved, and didn't ever want to have to leave this moment.

But of course, when do I get everything I want? While Maxon kissed me, my door opened and I heard the startled gasps of my three maids. Maxon gave a small groan when he separated his lips from mine, but I could see in his eyes he was amused.

"Your Majesty, miss, we are sorry, we didn't mean to intrude—"

"Please, it is quite fine—Anne?"

Being recognized by name by the Prince put a smile on Annes face. She dropped into a curtsy and replied, "Yes, your majesty. We will just leave and return in a little while. I am sure there are some touches on Lady America's dresses to be added." The three women left giggling, closing the door behind him. When Maxon looked back at me, there was a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

He touched his forehead to mine and asked, "Do I need to be worried about rumors spreading through the staff about what those three just saw?"

"Not at all. I do believe we were just interrupted from something rather important that I would love to finish." Laughing out loud now, Maxon kissed me one last time.

In a quiet low voice, Maxon asked, "What about you, my love? Do I need to worry about you running out and telling everyone that you caught the Prince?"

"Though an enticing thought, the looks on the other girls faces, I don't think I want to share this moment with anyone but you."

Maxon pressed his warm lips against mine, then touched them to the tip of my nose and pressed them against my forehead. "I hate to say it, but I should probably be going. Especially if since your maids just tried to come by to wake you for breakfast." One more kiss and he climbed off the bed to retrieve his clothes. While he sat on the edge of the bed and did up his shirt and shoes, I rested my head against his back.

"Love you darling. I'll see you soon."

"I love you." With one last kiss, he was gone. I flopped back on my bed, a giddy, girlish grin spreading across my face. Finally after a few minutes I called for my maids and began preparing for the day.

* * *

Between breakfast and lunch, something happened that caused a major shift in Maxon's mood. He went from looking happy and rested at breakfast, to tired, and almost frustrated and confused and burdened at lunch. I spent nearly the entire meal attempting to get his attention to find out what was wrong, but not once did he look up. He was too lost in his own thoughts to acknowledge the world around him. It was only when he decided he was done that he looked at me and tugged his ear. I did the same, then watched him walk away. Right as he turned around, he flashed ten fingers, ten minutes. I hurried to finish my food, without trying to be obvious, then ran after him. I found him laying back on my bed in my room, his arm thrown over his eyes. I stopped inside my door and knocked to get his attention.

"Are you alright Maxon? What happened?"

"America, do you remember the time you have me close my eyes and you tried to explain why someone would steal?"

Cautiously, I answered, "Yes, why?"

He looked up and locked eyes with me. The hurt and ache in his were obvious. His voice begged, "Is it really that bad?" I bite down on my tongue, not sure if I really wanted to tell him. "America, please, I need you to tell me."

I held his gaze for another moment, then gave in. I joined him on my bed, sitting across from him. He took my hands in his and silently willed me to explain.

"Sometimes, yes. I mean, I never went hungry, but I have gone without electricity and heat, and I was never really full. But many of the lower castes, it is not easy, Maxon."

"How bad?"

"It can come to where the only thing they can do. Most of the men who are arrested for stealing, I bet more than anything it is just to get for their family what they cannot provide." Maxon's hurt looked turned to anger.

"Why, Maxon?"

He shook his head, refusing to answer. "I am tired of not knowing how my people are suffering." I knew there was more, so I just waited for him to continue. "I need to see for myself."

I knew there was something else, something behind his words. "What are you saying Maxon?"

"America, are you up for taking a field trip tonight?"

* * *

At nine-thirty that night, I knocked on Maxon's door. He opened it and smiled when he saw me. The moment I was pulled in and the door closed, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Well, good evening." I stated, surprised but happy. He pulled back and kissed me. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing yet Maxon?"

"We are going out."

"Out where?"

"Of the palace."

"I thought—"

Maxon took a hold of my arms and looked directly into my eyes. "America, this is another event that you cannot share with anyone, at all. I need to get out there and see what is really happening that is being kept from me. And I figured you are probably the best person to accompany me."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"We are going to leave at eleven. I've enlisted two guards I can trust to accompany us."

"Maxon, how do you plan on not being recognized?"

"Simple, we are going to change." He motioned to a pile of clothes laying on the bed. "Marlee got some clothes she believes will fit you."

I will admit, this plan scared me. I mean, we weren't even allowed into the gardens in case of rebel attacks, and I didn't want to imagine what we might run into in the streets at night.

"If you're sure, then I'm coming."

"I'm sure. I need to know America."

"I know. You said we are leaving at eleven?" He nodded. "So what are we going to do for the next hour and half?"

"Well, I wanted to show you something first, and then we are meeting up with someone before we leave."

"What did you want to show me?"

Maxon grinned and then took my shoulders and spun me around. I was amazed at what I was looking at before me. Covering the wall his door was on were countless pictures, pictures I was positive Maxon had taken himself. There were pictures of his mother, his cousins, some scenery, some pictures of him with foreign dignitaries, and even pictures of some of the selected. I noticed I saw my face numerous times. "I can't believe I never noticed this the last couple times I was in here!"

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You were a little preoccupied both times, with keeping me company and then with August and Georgia in the room. And it has recently grown."

"How many times am I on here, Maxon?" I turned my head to look at his face when he answered.

Smiling and looking at the wall, he replied. "At least twenty five."

"And what is that compared to everyone else?"

The smile on his face told me that is was a big difference. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the wall. A couple pictures I recognized and vaguely remembered Maxon taking, but most I was surprised at. "How do you get all these? Do you just follow me around with a camera all day?"

Maxon's look told me he had considered it before. "Right place, right time darling."

I just shook my head and smiled.

"I can't believe you."

We studied the wall for a little while longer, then Maxon glanced at his watch and said, "We should get changed before we go to our meeting."

"Who are we meeting?"

"You'll know when we get there." Maxon was hiding something from me, I could tell. And he seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was keeping whatever it was a secret. I knew there was no way I was going to get it out of him, so I didn't even try. I went into Maxon's luxurious bathroom to change while Maxon stayed in his room. The jeans were a perfect fit, but the t-shirt was a bit too big on me. When I came out of the room, I found Maxon dressed similarly to me. I recognized the clothing as something sixes back home would wear. I found that Maxon looked good in regular clothes. He didn't look like the Prince anymore, but more like Maxon.

After a brief kiss, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Considering I don't know what to be ready for, I guess."

* * *

Maxon lead me down through one of the secret passages, but not to a safe room. Instead, he lead me to what I assumed to be rooms where the staff stayed. We walked about halfway down the hall, then Maxon turned to me, and with a serious look, though excitement in his eyes, warned me, "Just remember America that we aren't suppose to be down here, so you need to keep quiet. We don't want to wake anyone. Even more confused now, I nodded my head. Maxon broke out into a grin and knocked on the door.

I should have known who was going to answer "Marlee!"

"Shh, America. You're going to wake up everyone down here." She scolded as she wrapped me into a hug.

"Sorry."

"Here, come on in." She lead Maxon and I into her room, then closed the door behind us. It was simple, but cosy and welcoming. Carter was in the corner by a dresser, checking something I couldn't see and didn't acknowledge that we had entered, but neither Marlee nor Maxon seemed to care. So I got to spend the next hour talking with my best friend, and having Maxon sit with me. I will admit that it was one of the best hours of my life, and I was sad to see it end, but curious as to what was happening next.

"Alright, well, Carter is going to be coming with us, and another guard will be meeting us at the door."

I nodded. Marlee walked over behind me and started doing something with my hair. "You're going to want to hide your hair America to keep from being noticed." She braided it up and tucked it beneath a warm hat. "Good luck."

* * *

I found Carter had been cleaning and checking a gun he had gotten a hold of just for tonight. He lead us down a dark hallway to what appeared to be a loading dock. Sure enough, just as Maxon had said, another guard was waiting for us there. Seeing him, I should have known. I bet more than anything he was the one who organized getting us out of the palace, he has always been observant and good at his job and knowing the palace. The second guard is Aspen.

"Officer Leger, thank you for arranging this."

Aspen bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on Maxon only, not even looking at me. He too was dressed in the clothes of a six, as was Carter. It was important tonight that no one be recognized, even the guards. "Of course your majesty. We should probably leave soon. The longer we stay the greater chance someone will see us."

"Alright, lead the way Officer Leger. We'll be right behind." Aspen opened a door and slipped into the dark of the night. Maxon took my hand and followed him out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am still not sure about how consistently I can update, so just hang in there with me! AND, I am starting another fanfic of my all time favorite romance book! Everyone should read it! It is absolutely amazing (and yes, I even think it is better than the selection, way better! I know, *gasp*!) I am going to write it from the love interest's—his name is Phillip—POV. I am dead serious that you should all go and read this. It is called _Edenbrooke by Julianne Donaldson_! Here is the summary (from the back of the book)...**

**"Marianne Daventry will do anything to escape the boredom of Bath and the amorous attentions of an unwanted suitor. So when the invitation arrives from her twin sister, Cecily, to join her at a sprawling country estate, she jumps at the chance. Thinking she'll be able to relax and enjoy her beloved English countryside while her sister snags the handsome heir of Edenbrooke, Marianne finds that even the best laid plans can go awry. **

**From a terrifying run-in with a highwayman to a seemingly harmless flirtation, Marianne finds herself embroiled in an unexpected adventure filled with enough romance and intrigue to keep her mind racing. Will Marianne be able to rein in her traitorous heart, or will a mysterious stranger sweep her off her feet? Fate had something other than a realizing summer in mind when it sent Marianne to Edenbrooke."**

**It has romance, suspense, drama, action, humor, a devilishly handsome and utterly charming gentleman and it is AMAZING! So you should all go get your hands on it now and read it! I should have the fanfic started in the next couple weeks! I'll make sure to keep you posted! Love you guys!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Selection series, or anything in it, including characters, plot lines, etc. All rights to Kiera Cass!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I split it to give you an update sooner. Hope you enjoy! Review what you think about it!**

* * *

**Vedac—Yes for action! This should be a good chapter in that area :) And I really loved writing the waking up scene. It was just so sweet and cute and happy :)**

**Zoetat****—Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are loving it! **

* * *

Chapter 18

"Who are these people and why are they out here, and not in their homes?"

We were walking down one of the streets, it looked like six and seven housing, cramped, small apartments that are close together, but there were a number of people along the sides of the streets. I knew instantly that they were eights. It was still warm enough outside that they could stay out without having to worry about freezing to death, though it was far from warm.

"Those people would be the eights, Maxon. Once it starts getting colder, the shelters will fill up and get overcrowded, but it is somewhere to sleep." Maxon visibly stiffened and made a sound of disgust.

"This is happening no more than a mile outside the palace? And I haven't known?"

I did my best to comfort him. I knew it wasn't his fault and I didn't want him sending himself down a guilt trip. "Maxon, your father kept it from you. It's not your fault you didn't know, but you can fix this."

Looking ahead, Maxon called to Aspen, who was about five or six feet in front. "Officer Leger, sometime in the upcoming week, would you be able to organize a group of trustworthy officers to come out with blankets and food to hand out?"

"I'll see what I can do." Aspen met my eyes for a minute and i couldn't read his reaction. Then he turned around and continued leading us onward.

After about thirty minutes of walking, and thirty minutes of not knowing how to quench Maxon's growing anger, we arrived at an old house that didn't look occupied. Aspen knocked, a solid six raps. He moved so he was standing in front of us, and his hand drifted to the back waistband of his jeans, where I am sure was a concealed weapon. He looked back at Maxon who nodded, confirming an unsaid question. A question I didn't know.

The person who answered the door was one I had only met once, and it was an encounter I was sure to remember forever.

"Your majesty, Lady America, please come in." August smiled warmly and ushered us through the door. Carter followed us in and Aspen stayed out. Not far into the house, I was ambushed and nearly knocked to my feet.

"America! It is so good to see you again! I am so glad you are here." Georgia had me wrapped in an embrace, and after the shock wore off, I hugged her back and smiled.

Georgia let me go, and went straight to August's side, taking his hand. I noticed him relax just slightly with his love back in his hold. They lead us further into the house, which was nothing like its exterior. The outside looked rundown, old, and abandoned. But the inside was rather warm and inviting. August lead us to the dining room and motioned for us to sit around the table.

"Can I get you three anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

Maxon and I both asked for coffee with how late it was, but Carter asked for water.

With our drinks in front of us, Maxon stated, "You know why we are here."

"Yes, I remember, and I have done as you asked." August slid a thick folder to Maxon. Maxon opened it for a slit second, then closed it again, nodding in confirmation that it was what he wanted.

"Thank you."

"Absolutely. I am glad to be of help. Have you had a chance to think more about our conversation?"

Maxon glanced at me, and answered, "Some—" He raised his eyebrows at August, sending some sort of message to August, who seemed to understand.

"Georgia, love, do you still have those old photos here?"

"You bet!"

"Why don't you take America and show them to her. I am sure she would love to see them."

"Alright!" Georgia lead me to a side room and took out a photo album. Opening it, there were endless pictures that looked really old.

"These ones are of different amusement parks." Before I could even ask, she explained, "They were these parks with crazy rides, there is one that lifts you crazy high then just drops you, some that go fast and upside down and hand straight down. This one, it is called a farris wheel, it is basically a big wheel with seats on it that turns and you get a crazy view from the top."

"People went to these for fun?"

"They were really into the whole adrenaline rush thing." She showed me a bunch of other pictures. Some were just scenery, there were a couple of a girl graduating from school. "It is basically just one big collection of old photos I have found. I just think they are so neat.

I nodded in agreement. We flipped through a few pages of pictures, but when I saw a certain one, I made her stop. "What is this one?"

"This is one of my favorites. They took a big telescope, I think it was called the Hubble, zoomed in on a star, and this is the picture they got."

My mind returning to a memory, I quietly observed, "The stars really are different colors."

"I know! Isn't it so cool?"

"Georgia, could I have this? Please?"

"Uh, sure." She slipped it out of the sleeve and handed it to me. I looked at it and smiled.

* * *

_[Maxon POV]_

Now that America was out of the room, I opened the folder and looked through it in more depth. It contained photos, and numbers, and comments of and from people of the lower castes that August had retrieved for me. "It really is not good, Maxon."

I rested my elbows on the table and sighing, ran my fingers through my hair. "I know." America trying to describe what it was like to me was bad enough, finding out that my father had been stripping people of their castes because there was a slight chance of them being associated with any form of rebel was worse, hearing the death tolls of the Southern Rebels attacks was gut wrenching, walking to this safe house and seeing the people on the streets made me angrier than I can describe, and finally reading and looking through this folder was the last straw.

"Then you know things need to change. The caste system is unfair and cruel. It needs to be taken away."

"I know."

"And your father is not going to be the person who can accomplish this—"

"I KNOW!" I shouted this time. I was tired, I was angry, and I was once again being told what and what not to do. "Trust me, August, I know. I know the cruelties of my father, and walking here was enough to know that we need change. But knowing that, and doing that are two very, very different actions. And one is nearly impossible."

"It would be easier with America." He held his hand out before I could get mad again. "And I know, you don't like being told what to do and I don't blame you, but I am just merely stating a fact. And it is obvious the two of you are in love, Maxon. "

"I want to marry her, it is just not as simple as it sounds. There is still a lot standing in our way."

August didn't look convinced. He leaned back in his chair and challenged, "Yeah, like what?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "For one, my father hates her and would never allow it."

"So what? It is your decision. Your wife, your future."

"You don't understand my father. He is—"

"The most vicious man in the whole country? Trust me, I know how bad your father is and how he treats his people."

I wanted to argue back, argue that he had no idea, that he beat his own son, but I kept my mouth shut. "America still has to learn to keep her emotions in check—"

August leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on the table. "First off, I think we both know that is impossible. Second, we both know that is one of her better qualities. For example, when Lady Marlee was beaten, she refused to sit there and allow it to happen. That is a trait we need in a future queen. We both know that she has a strong moral compass and it is like a breath of fresh air to have someone who stands for what they believe in." Of course, he was right. He looked at me in a scrutinizing way. "There is something else, spill it."

"I am still not completely sure if I can trust her." To my surprise, August actually laughed.

"You have to be joking." He watched me, then his face grew serious. "You're not joking? Maxon, I am not sorry for saying this, but you are the biggest idiot in the whole world."

For some reason, that comment spiked my anger again. "Am I? I entrusted her with that diary, one of the biggest secrets in the palace that she was never suppose to know about, yet alone have, and she shared it on national television. She would counter every decision I made, doubt me all the time, and shut me out when she was mad—"

"Do you hear yourself? First off, you are only making yourself sound like even more of an idiot. But Maxon, you are talking in past tense. Yes, showing the diary was not the smarted move, and America definitely has a temper, but at least she has a strong will and is not some limp thing. It is good that she doesn't follow along with everything you do. I am sure you need someone to keep you going in the right direction. Maxon, that girl loves you and will do just about anything for you. If you are so blind to believe she isn't trustworthy, then you are not worth a spec of her time, or even a sliver of her heart. I am going to tell you this again. Grow. Up. And for heaven sakes, open your eyes." Shaking his head, he grabbed my mug and took it to the sink.

"I didn't come here to be lectured—"

"No, I doubt you did, but you got it. And I doubt you deserve it, though America does, you might want to look at the last few pages in that folder before you go ripping back on me. I did more than just get you information about the castes." Confused about what he was talking about, I flipped open to those pages. I didn't believe what I was reading.

"Is this?"

"Everything I know about the Southern Rebels? Yes. A promise that the Northerners won't attack again? Yes. Use it wisely."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to Kiera Cass!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the delay in posting! It's been crazy busy! But hey, it is summer! And I am graduated and I am posting this from my brand new laptop! Yay! **

**So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**asophieyou****—****I'm glad you love it! Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted! Hopefully I can get on a more regular updating schedule.**

**The Devil Wears Westwood****—****To answer your question, yes, Maxon will find out about Aspen, but it will not be like he did in The One! I didn't like how that whole situation was handled in the book. But I think that is an important issue that needs to be addressed, and eventually will be in this story. And I didn't like how some people make Aspen all bad either. I will admit that he is not one of my favorite characters, but he is not some evil person. **

**Vedac****—****Like I have already said, I really loved August and Georgia in the book and I really wish we had gotten to see more of them! But I feel like August and Georgia have a lot in common with Maxon and America. First off, both couples are really in love. Second, Maxon and August are both leaders and have lots of responsibility resting on their shoulders, lots of peoples lives, and they both share similar ideas and beliefs and have both suffered under Clarkson, but in different ways. And August knows that America will be good for the country, and Maxon too. But obviously, Maxon needs a little shove in the right direction, and August isn't afraid to give it.**

**prnamber3909****—Just because Maxon is the Prince, doesn't mean August is going to treat him much different, including giving Maxon a much needed wake up call!**

* * *

Chapter 19

_[America POV]_

After looking at the pictures, Georgia interrogated me on everything that had happened since she was there, which was a whole week ago, but desperate for girl time, I spilled everything. I told her about avoiding Maxon then regretting it and missing him. I told her about how enjoyable it was without Celeste there and how Kriss was even acting nicer than usual. I told her about waking up to Maxon carrying me to bed, and how he came straight to see me once he was back. I fell back on the couch, reveled in the memory of Maxon coming home. I must have been smiling like an idiot and looking like a love sick puppy when Georgia started laughing.

"I'm gonna guess it was a 'glorious reunion'?"

Laughing, I confirmed, "It was perfect."

Georgia started laughing, which ended up with us both in a laughing giggling fit that only stopped when we heard shouting in the other room. I couldn't make out what it was, but I could tell it was not happy.

"Should we go see what is wrong—?"

"Only if we start hearing things crash or banging. We left two very strongly opinionated men who are tired of having their opinions ignored in the same room. Yelling doesn't surprise me."

Georgia's explanation made sense, but I still worried. After a couple minutes, the yelling died down, and I had just started to relax when there was a loud bang that caused us both to jump. Mere seconds later, Carter threw the door open.

"America, we need to go! Now!" He came forward and yanked me off the couch before I could react. In the dining room, Aspen was standing with his gun cocked and watching out the window, August was pulling out a couple guns and Maxon retrieved one from his back waistband. Georgia took the second gun from August, leaving me the only one unarmed.

Not taking his eyes off the window, Aspen demanded, "August, safest route out"

"Straight across the street into the alley, down then third turn off, hardest to follow."

"Officer Leger, get Lady America to safety. Do you understand?" Once again, some unspoken agreement passed between them, and I suddenly realized what it was. Aspen wasn't here to protect the prince, and I'm not sure Carter was either. The gun in Maxon's hand suddenly made sense.

"Maxon, no. I'm not leaving without you, no!" He stepped forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"I'll be fine, my dear. I'll meet you at Rogers park in forty-five minutes."

I knew he was trying to get me with the 'my dear' comment, but I wasn't taking it. "Maxon—"

"Aspen's urgent voice broke through. "We need to leave now, let's go!"

"No! Maxon! I won't leave without you."

Aspen moved in front of me, blocking my view of Maxon. He grabbed my arm un a voice only loud enough for my ears, announced, "Mer, you come with me now, or I will tape your mouth shut and throw you over my shoulder."

Shock and anger flared inside me. He stepped aside and Maxon came forward and kissed me one more time.

"Everything will be fine darling. I'll see you soon."

"Cover us when we go." I followed Aspen out, with everyone else trailing behind us. After one last look, Aspen took off running, towing me along. Once we were running down the alley, I heard gunshots and wanted to scream. But before any sound came out, Aspen clamped his hand over my mouth and made me keep moving. Tears streamed down my cheeks as we ran off.

* * *

_[Maxon POV]_

America is safe. She'll be fine. Leger will keep her safe and unharmed. Why did I even bring her with me? I knew this was going to be dangerous.

While America may be safe, I, however, am far from it and do not have time to scold myself for my mistake. The rebels are here. Gunfire sounded and August collapsed. Georgia freaked and was about to collapse by his side when he called out, "No! I'll be fine, it's just my leg." Georgia shook her head and cursed under her breath, but stayed standing. Keeping her gun trained forward, shooting at any sign of movement, she dragged August out of view. Carter and I covered, following them back, dodging bullets and trying to aim.

We figured out fairly quickly that we were no match for the rebels. Luckily they were still keeping their distance,, but were shooting relentlessly, and we were almost out of ammunition ourselves. Carter had been grazed by a bullet on his upper arm, but would be okay. August fought through the pain, though I doubt he will be walking anytime soon. I was covered in nicks and bruises from avoiding bullets and what not. We were a sight for sore eyes and it didn't look like it was about to get any better any time soon.

When Georgia dropped back behind the building we were taking shelter from to reload once more, probably for the last time, she looked at us and said, "You see that drain behind us? Once I turn around this corner and start shooting again, the two of you are going to go hop down it. About a five minutes jog that way, "She jerked her head the direction America and Officer Leger had gone about ten minutes earlier, "there should be another opening. I hope you can find your way from there."

"You're insane if you believe for one second that we are going to leave the two of you alone—"

"Don't worry about us, your majesty. We'll be fine." One glance at my face and she knew I was not convinced. With a cocky smile that bore far more confidence and optimism than should be possible given the current situation, she elaborated, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry, just get out of here." With that, she turned the corner and opened fire. Against my better judgment, Carter and I followed her directions and went for the escape. We ran the five minutes, climbed back above ground, then ran until we collapsed, constantly checking our backs. The moment I could stand back up, I insisted we keep moving. I need to go to America. I need to hold her in my arms and be sure she is safe and unharmed. I need to get her home.

* * *

_[America POV]_

"Right here Mer." Finally we had reached the park. Aspen led me to a cove of trees that would keep us hidden enough, but still allow us to see out. We sat down and slowly caught our breath. I began to feel the awkwardness of the situation in the silence that stretched out between the two of us. I still hadn't spoken to Aspen, I still hadn't explained to him, and I wasn't sure how to start.

Leaning his head back against a tree, Aspen confessed, "He's not so bad, your prince. I think—I think I was wrong about him."

"What makes you say that?"

"I thought he was more like his father; uncaring, power hungry, fake. But I was wrong. He really does love you and he really cares about his people."

"I know. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't have it."

Aspen smiled a slightly pained smile. "Yeah, you did Mer. Watching him tonight, especially along the streets—" Aspen shook his head, either not wanting to continue, or unsure how to. But I wanted to know what Apsen thought. Even though I may not love him anymore, at least not in the way I once thought I did, he is still my friend and even though it is not final, his opinion still matters to me.

"What about it?"

"He is nothing like his father. The King would look at the filth of the streets and just see that, filth. But the Prince, he saw people."

"He really does care. He hates not knowing, not being able to help." We sat in silence, taking it in, listening to the sounds around us. But the nothing ate away at me until I finally burst. "Aspen, I—"

"Do you love him?" The question stunned me into silence, so he asked again. "Mer, do you love him?"

Still taken back, I nodded, "Yes."

"More than you loved me?"

"I can't live without him, Aspen."

"He makes you happy?" Aspen was looking directly into my eyes, as serious as I have ever seen him.

I nodded in response and Aspen fell silent. But it wasn't long until he asked the question I had been dreading to answer. "What happened to us Mer? How did we become such a mess?"

I could only shake my head. I hadn't a clue. So much had happened, so much had gone wrong between the two of us. I don't regret where we have ended up, but there was a lot of pain we could have avoided. "I think I was in love with the whole idea of love more than I was in love with you. I loved the secrecy behind us, never knowing what would happen, never knowing if we would be caught." Aspen could only nod in agreement.

After some silence, Aspen looked as though he was going to say something, but another sound caught our attention. "Aspen? It's Carter. Where are you?" It was a loud, cautious whisper. We both audibly breathed sighs of relief. I was on my feet in less than a second and walked around the trees.

"We're here!"

The moment Maxon saw me, relief filled his features. I ran straight into his arms and let me hold me.

"Thank heavens America!" He kissed the top of my head then held me back at arms length. "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"Just a few scrapes and bruises. I'll be fine." It was then I noticed his eyebrow was bleeding. I reached up and touched it as gently as I could, but Maxon still winced.

"Same as you." He pulled me back into his arms, holding me as tight and as close as possible. "Thank heavens you are safe. I was so worried." It was a relief to be back in his arms. "Thank you for protecting her, Officer Leger."

"I would do anything to protect her, your majesty." I turned my head against Maxons chest so I could see Aspen. I smiled my thanks, but then gasped when I saw Carter. His sleeve on his left bicep was red with blood."

"Carter!"

I extracted myself from Maxons hold and ran over to him. "I'll be fine, America, really. It was just a graze." Men and their bravery. I shook my head and ripped off the bottom of my shirt. After removing Carters bloody sleeve, I took the cleaner tare of fabric and used it as a make shift bandage.

"That will have to do until we get back."

"Speaking of 'back', we need to get moving so that we will be back before the servants start to wake at the palace. Come on, America." Maxon slid his arm around me, reluctant to let me go, and began guiding me back with the others in tow. I gratefully leaned into him as we walked, and he gratefully let me. Both of us feeling content and safe with the other closer than reaching distance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to Kiera Cass.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I am hoping to get into an at least weekly updating schedule, hopefully more like two chapters per week! Thanks for reading and keeping up with me!**

**To the Guest(s?) who wrote the last two reviews—Thank you! I really do want to keep the characters personalities the same, I mean, Kiera Cass did wonderfully with them, but I do want to make sure that we see that they grow. I am glad you are enjoying everything that has been happening and the pieces I take from the book and my spin on them! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 20

_[America POV]_

The walk back seemed longer than it should have been, but we were all exhausted and ready to go back to bed. I knew that I was going to be sore when I woke up from all the running. To keep myself awake, I made small talk with Maxon on our way back. "So what now? What are your plans?"

"Well, I am supposed to be leaving with Elise today. She is from Angeles, so we don't have to leave as early. We are going to eat breakfast with everyone here, then take a car to her home. I'll be gone three days again, but I should be back in time for dinner on the third day. Then one day home, three days with Kriss, another day home, then three days home with you. Three days for us."

I sighed. "That sounds really nice. Nothing to bother us."

"Nothing but your family. I am really looking forward to meeting them again, America. I am looking forward to get to know them."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I smiled then continued with his timeline, "Then we come back and there is a week until the ball."

Maxon groaned. "That is right."

"What is so wrong with the ball? I am looking forward to it. I have always loved watching it on the tv and now I get to be a part of it!" A smile spread across Maxon's face from my enthusiasm.

"Never mind me. It is a fun evening. Remind me again what you have been placed in charge of?"

"Music and guests. Music is simple, but the guests? I don't see why I was placed in charge of that..."

Sheepishly, Maxon offered, "I believe that was most likely my fathers doing. He is waiting for the time that you will mess up and is trying to give you every possible opportunity he can provide. But I am sure you will do splendid."

"Any suggestions?"

He was quiet for a moment before he advised, "Well, I would make sure to invite the usuals at the very least. But maybe consider inviting the mayors. Quite a number of them seemed to love you. And speaking of people who love you, you should send an invitation to the Italians. You really hit it off well with them when they came to visit. Who knows, maybe they'll offer to be allies? That would send my father head over heels. He has been trying for that for years!" Suddenly I felt a bit guilty for keeping Nicolettas offer to myself and not telling Maxon, but it isn't anything life or death, and who knows how good of a card that could be to pull. So I decided then to continue to keep it from Maxon.

"That is a great idea. Thank you."

"Anything, my dear."

I shook my head and groaned, "Still not for me, Maxon."

Sounding as disappointed as he could, he snapped his fingers and sighed, "And I thought I had been so close."

"I don't like it because it is not mine alone. My darling, however, I love."

"Very well then, my darling it is." I smiled and leaned into him more, letting the warmth from him spread through me.

It was probably getting close to three or four in the morning. Since it was dead winter, or at least the Angeles version of winter, the sun still won't rise for another four or five hours. Aspen walked in front of us, leading us down different streets. With the path we were taking, I was sure that he was making sure we weren't being followed. Carter followed behind us. I still worried about his arm. We were in such a rush to leave that I didn't have the chance to do anything more than wrap my torn piece of t-shirt around it like a bandage. Maxon claimed he was going to be fine, and so far walking he hadn't shown any sign of injuries other than scrapes and bruises like I had. His hands were torn up as well as his knees. Then there was the cut above his eye that had slowed bleeding, though not stopped completely. And though it was too dark to be sure, I was certain there was a good sized cut on his shoulder. But all this would have to wait until we returned to the castle. I was a bit concerned at how Marlee would react when we brought Carter back. I was hoping nothing too bad. Ever since the caning, she had become stronger, tougher. I just hoped she could handle what was coming her way.

* * *

"Carter! What happened?"

"It is nothing love, I'll be fine. It is just a graze." We had returned to Marlee and Carters room and sure enough, Marlee freaked out a bit at the sight of her husbands bloody arm.

She ushered him over to their bed, shaking her head disapprovingly at him and set to work. I was amazed by her calm manner and steady hands in this moment of what could be panic. My mind wandered to that night in the safe room and attending to Maxon's back. Luckily, I wasn't allowed to linger there long before I was pulled back to the present.

"What about the two of you? Are either of you hurt?" She asked, only glancing up from Carter. She had begun to clean his cut, and whatever she was using caused him to gasp with pain. I almost laughed at the look Marlee gave him that clearly stated something along the lines of 'serves you right.'

"I'll be fine, Marlee. Just a few scrapes that can be easily hid." She eyed me skeptically, but accepted my answer. When she looked at Maxon, she immediately saw the cut above his eye which, though significantly less, was still bleeding, and the red stain on his shirt. I had been right about the scrape on his shoulder.

"Come sit, your majesty and we can get you taken care of before you escape back upstairs."

"Please, Marlee, I insist you call me Maxon. And I'll be—"

"No, Maxon, she is right. Go sit down and I'll help. Carter needs your attention the most, Marlee." She nodded and slid her first aid box closer to me. Maxon gave in and sat down, allowing me to patch him up. Getting a closer look, with light, I could tell that neither cut were as bad as I had thought they might be. Neither would need stitches or leave a scar.

I focused on the one above his eye first. He winced when I cleaned it off but didn't make a sound. "What is going to be your cover story for your cuts and exhaustion tomorrow?"

"What is yours?"

"I won't need one as much as you. I have maids who can hide my injuries, and if need be, I can claim headache and remain in bed for most of the day."

"I'll think of something. Don't worry about me, my darling." He gave me a calm, sure smile. But my stubborn self wouldn't hear it.

Hands on hips, I defiantly replied, "I have to have something to do, Maxon. Telling me to stop worrying about you is the equivalent of telling me to stop breathing."

His response was to pull my lips to his for a brief kiss. When we pulled apart, I could feel Marlees attempt to not stare and I could picture her smile without even looking. Blushing like an idiot, I shook my head and finished tending to Maxon. "Your shoulder, you can take your shirt off—" Maxon's eyes raised nervously, and I got the message loud and clear. He didn't want anyone seeing his back. "Or I can just cut it away."

He nodded to the last option, so I set to finishing patching that up. "There, you're good." I hugged Marlee goodbye and thanked Carter. Then Maxon and I snuck out and back to my room. Luckily, I wouldn't have to give an excuse to whatever guard was at my door as to why I was just showing up, because Aspen was standing there. I am sure this was part of the plan as well. Being a guard really suited him.

Maxon walked me into my room to kiss me goodnight. When he broke off, still holding me close in his arms, he whispered, "I hope I don't need to tell you that the events of tonight need to be kept a secret."

A kiss was my response, and it seemed to be enough for him. "Thank you for coming America, though I am sorry for what happened and am questioning my decision to bring you in the first place. But still, I appreciate you coming."

"What was in that folder, Maxon?"

He didn't answer and wouldn't look at me. "Maxon?"

"Not tonight—or this morning I guess."

"But you will tell me? Or do you still not trust me?" Still no answer, and this time, the fact that there was no answer hurt. I carefully extracted myself from his arms, not feeling as warm in them anymore. Maxon looked confused.

"America—"

"I should really be going to bed. _We_ should really be going to bed." I turned away, wanting to be alone. Maxon, however, didn't seem to want to let me. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to at least stay put and not walk away.

"America, I'm sorry—"

"No, you aren't! If you were, you would have answered me. Maxon, what more can I do?! What more do I have to do to get you to trust me again? I have done everything you asked of me. I haven't acted out, I haven't blurted any secrets. I have kept everything you have told me to myself, I have trusted you, and your decisions, or have at least done my best and tried to. I haven't questioned you. I have done my best to keep from speaking out of term, and complaining. I have done everything as perfectly as possible, and it hasn't been easy. What more do I have to do, Maxon? I am tired of being the only one fighting for us!" My tiredness and temper got the best of me. I started to raise my voice, but did my best not to yell. I didn't need the whole palace awake and running to my room to see what was happening.

"You don't think I am fighting for you?" I could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but his annoyance, anger and disbelief won control.

"No, that is not what I said—"

"Yes it is!"

"No, Maxon. I said I am tired of being the only one fighting for _us_!"

"Same thing, America!"

"It is not! I am not talking about fighting to keep me here, or to get your father to warm up to me. I am talking about just you and me. I am fighting to save whatever we have! I am fighting for you to stay with me, but you haven't been doing the same—"

"How can you say that?"

"Because you don't. You want me to trust you, and I do. I have been. And I have been working tirelessly to try and earn your trust, but you still refuse to give it to me. A relationship takes two people, Maxon. I can't just fight for us, and have you running off to other girls."

Maxon forcefully ran his fingers through his hair, rumpling it even more. He looked like he wanted to hit something, a look I had never seen him wear and it scared me. I cowered back just slightly. After taking a few strained breaths, Maxon slowly and calmly stated, "I think that we are both tired and should talk about this more when we are both rested and not on edge." I didn't even bother answering him. I turned away and walked over to my piano bench. While I listened to him stand there for a moment longer, then quietly slip out, I fought to keep my breathing steady. But once he was gone, I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears slipped down my cheeks without any hope of stopping and my breathing turned into ragged, gasping sobs. My anger had burned away, leaving hurt in its place.

About five minutes later, when my crying had slowed and was less intense, there was a knock at my door. I wiped my eyes, expecting it to be Maxon, coming back for who knows what, but was surprised by the voice I heard instead.

"Mer, are you alright?"

I turned to look at him. He was still standing in the door, and his eyes showed the concern that filled his voice. I dropped my head and answered honestly, "I don't know Aspen. I just don't know anymore."

With an uncertain look, he glanced down the hallway, then came forward and opened his arms, just slightly. But it was enough for the message to be sent. I got up off the bench and ran into his familiar, safe hold. He held me while tears streamed down my face, wetting his clean, crisp uniform. "I'm sorry, Mer."

He held me until I calmed down, and I realized how grateful I was that Aspen was still my friend. When I stepped back, wiping away the last of the tears, at least for the moment, Aspen told me, "If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

"Thanks Aspen. I think I just need to go to bed." He nodded then kissed the top of my head. It wasn't anything romantic, but more brotherly.

"Night Mer." Once the door was closed, I slipped into a night gown and sank into my soft bed. Mercifully, not long after I closed my eyes I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Selection Series. All rights to Kiera Cass.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope that last chapter didn't break too many of your hearts! But it isn't realistic for the happiness to last forever. I mean, we are talking about America, whose hair matches her temper. **

**And hey, I got two chapters up in two days! And this one is super long and the next few will probably be too, but I just want to get through this part to get to what happens next sooner. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 21

_[Maxon POV]_

I made it to my room before I fully registered what just happened. In fact, I was standing by my bed sliding off my jacket when the understanding hit me. It caused me to sink to my bed. The whole fight ran through my head on repeat, replaying the worst parts, and I felt worse and worse. America was right. She had done everything I had asked and more, and I still hadn't done anything, I was still debating if I could trust her. Recalling everything that had happened since that day, that attack, I felt more and more ashamed. I suddenly had a growing list of everything America had done for me, and all the ways I had hurt her. I fully understood why August had told me off earlier, and I felt miserable. He was right, America was right. My mother was right as well. She had kept telling me that I needed to behave better, treat her better. Sometimes I feel like my mothers ability to understand me and see right through me is uncanny. It didn't take me long to decide that I had to go back and apologize, beg for her forgiveness, for another chance. I would get down on my knees if I had to.

If it hadn't been the dead of night, I would have charged down the hall and stairs to her room, but seeing as I didn't want to wake anyone, I had to settle for walking briskly. When I came close to her door, I was surprised to see that it was open, and that Officer Leger wasn't anywhere to be seen. As I crept closer, I heard sound coming from her room. Crying. America was crying. I made her cry. My stomach twisted painfully with guilt. I was just about to walk in when I heard another sound. A voice. Officer Legers, voice.

"I'm sorry Mer." There wasn't a response from America, other than the continued crying. I risked taking a peek into her room and found my America wrapped tightly in this mans arms. I quickly turned back and leaned against the wall, unable to believe what I had just seen. A minute or so later, I heard Officer Leger tell her, "If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

"Thanks Aspen—" I couldn't listen anymore. I turned and left that hallway as quickly as I could. How could America do this to me? Then I realized it. This Officer was the boyfriend at home America had been talking about. He had said that they grew up near each other, and she had acted strangely when he first arrived. Then Officer Leger taking the shifts at her door, and volunteering to come tonight, it all made sense. And it all made me sick.

I made it back to my room without alerting anyone, but I had no chance of getting any rest before breakfast. I had no clue how I was going to make it through my trip with Elise in a few hours. Not with the pain of Americas betrayal killing me like a fresh stab to my heart.

* * *

_[America POV]_

For the countless time, I was grateful I was placed with my maids. When Anne saw me a few hours later, she didn't ask any questions, but just set to work getting me ready for breakfast. All she asked was if I was feeling well enough to go, and even though my answer was no, I nodded. I didn't want Maxon to know how much his words actually hurt me. I was also grateful that my maids didn't ask about the bruises and scrapes, but just took care of them and made sure I was wearing a dress that covered them, which wasn't a hard task. With it getting colder outside, my day dresses were longer, most floor length, and all had sleeves of some sort.

Leaving the room, I found Aspen was still on guard outside my door. He didn't say anything, but he gave me a look that asked if I was alright. I forced a smile onto my face. Looking closer, I realized how tired he looked. It made sense, I mean, he had been awake the whole night, and not only that, but had had as busy and exhausting night as the other three of us did. In a quiet voice, I instructed him, "Aspen, do me a favor and go get some rest."

With a soft hint of a smile on his exhausted face, he replied, "My shift is almost up and then I have some off time. I'll make sure to get some sleep, Lady America."

"Good." He nodded slightly, then I finished making my way down to breakfast. I was second to last to show, Celeste was still missing. When I walked in the room, I was met by everyone's eyes, everyone but Maxon. He refused to look up from his plate of food he didn't seem to be eating. He looked as exhausted as Aspen, but worse. I sat down at my seat in between Elise and Kriss. I dished up some food, but found that I wasn't even the least bit hungry. My stomach was in knots still from last night. At one point, I felt Maxons gaze. I glanced up at him, but then wished I hadn't. He looked angry still, and confused. But above all, he looked hurt. Though as much as it hurt, I couldn't tear myself away. We held each others gaze until a servant came over to Maxon and pulled his attention away. Without his eyes keeping hold of mine, I dropped mine to my plate. I didn't register what was announced next, but Elise got up beside me, so I assumed it was time for her and Maxon to leave.

Not long after they left, Kriss leaned over and asked, "America? Are you feeling well? You don't look too good."

"I—I just have a bit of a headache. I'm going to go lie down for a little while."

"Alright...I hope you feel better." I hurried back to my room, told my maids I wasn't feeling well and just wanted to rest for a while, let them slip me back into a nightgown, then collapsed on the bed once they left. The tears I had been fighting back returned and flowed from my eyes without a chance of stopping. This time falling asleep wasn't as merciful as it was a few hours ago. My dreams were filled with scenes from our argument, running for my life with Aspen, and visions of Maxon being beaten by his father, all the things that were tearing me apart inside.

* * *

"Miss? Lady America." I woke up laying on my bed, my cheeks and pillows beneath me tear stained, to Lucy gently shaking my shoulder. "How are you feeling? The Queen would like for all the Elite that are here to meet her in the womens room in half an hour. She would like for you to be there, if you are feeling up to it."

I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Of course."

"Let's get you fixed back up then. Anne and Mary are busy doing chores, so it will be just the two of us."

I nodded and let her take over. I decided that, if I was to go see the Queen and face Celeste and Kriss, I needed to put myself back together. So I tried to ignore my feelings and paid more attention to Lucy. I realized that she was far happier than I had ever seen her. In fact, she was humming some happy tune to herself while she worked.

"What has you in such a good mood Lucy?"

She looked up from braiding my hair and smiled at me in the mirror. "Oh, nothing."

"That smile is not nothing. What is it?"

"Alright. I've started seeing someone." A shy smile spread across her lips.

"Really? Who?"

"One of the officers."

"Which one? What is his name? I promise I won't tell."

"His name is Officer Leger. He is so handsome, and so nice." I was shocked beyond words. It was no wonder Aspen didn't seem too hurt after our conversation this morning. But once the shock wore off, I found myself smiling.

"That is good for you Lucy. I know officer Leger from Carolina. He's a good man. You two would be good for each other."

"Thank you miss. Well, there you go. You are all ready to go down. Oh, the Queen wanted you to bring everything you have for your assignment for the Christmas ball."

I stood up and hugged Lucy. She was startled, but hugged me back. "Thank you Lucy. I don't know what I would do without you, without any of you girls."

"We're happy to do anything for you, miss. Now go!"

The other two girls and the Queen were already in the women's room when I got there. When I entered, the Queen smiled at me warmly, Celeste didn't acknowledge me, and Kriss eyed me warily. "Great! Now we are all here! I have a couple announcements first. The King has had to leave on a last minute trip and won't be back for a few days. Also, I hope you all remember my sister Adele? She will be coming to visit with her kids later this afternoon and will be staying until Maxon and Elise return, so the next few days will be very relaxed. A nice break from the hustle and bustle of everything that has been happening. Alright, now that that has been said, I wanted you all here because the ball is just two and a half weeks away, so I wanted to check up with you on your assignments. I'll be at my desk when you are ready." The Queen walked to the back of the room and of course Kriss was first to hurry over and sit down.

Once Kriss stood up and left, I walked over and took my place. The Queen looked up at me and smiled. "Hello America. How are you feeling? I heard you went back to your room after breakfast with a headache?"

I put on a smile and responded, "Better, thank you." The look on the Queens face told me she knew better, but since we weren't necessarily alone, she didn't say anything back.

"I'm glad. So, would you show me what you have done?" I opened my folder and discussed my decisions on the music, and what and who I wanted. Queen Amberly agreed with everything, telling me my ideas were fantastic.

"And the guest list? Have you come up with one?"

"I have it almost completed." I still hadn't added the Italians to it. Then, of course, thinking of the Italians brought my mind, against my will, back to Maxon.

"America, dear? Are you alright?" I looked up and nodded. I was surprised to feel a single tear running down my cheek. When did I become such a crier?"

But the Queen seemed to understand perfectly. "Would this have anything to do with Maxon and why he was in such a foul mood this morning?" My look must have been enough of a response for her. "My sister is scheduled to arrive around two-thirty. How about you come to my study after lunch and we can finish our conversation there?"

I smiled and nodded. The Queen handed me a slip of paper and instructed, "When you come up, show this to the guards and they will let you in."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"America, I don't want to have to tell you again. I insist you call me Amberly."

"Thank you, Amberly."

"America, he loves you. No matter what, he loves you and he would go to the ends of the earth for you." My breath caught in my throat. I nodded, then got up and left. I didn't even bother staying in the women's room. I ran off to my room and out onto my balcony, in need of some fresh air. I was relieved to find my room empty, with no maids there. I stayed out on the balcony until I could calm down, then returned to my room. I did what I always do when I can't think, I sat down at the piano to play. Wanting something to be enough of a distraction from myself, I pulled out a new book to sight read something. When I pulled out the book though, a handful of papers fell out. Picking them up, I realized they were my collection of numbers from the mayors and the one from Nicoletta. But, there was another piece of paper I had forgotten about folded up. It was a note from Marlee. That was who I needed to talk to. Marlee always is able to help sort things out and make them much simpler. Sitting with my legs crossed on the floor, I opened up the note.

_America,_

_Maxon told me about your meeting with the Mayor from Kent. And he was right in telling you that you made the right choice. I know that you are still beating yourself up for the fact that you couldn't stop what happened to Carter and me, but stop it. I need you to know that I am happy, I have never been happier. I have everything I need, everything I want. I need you to come to grips with that, for me._

_The only one thing I miss is getting to talk with you every day. I miss you, and I wish I could see you this week, but this note will have to do. _

_First I'll give you a little update. Carter is doing great. His back is completely healed and he is working out in the stables. I love him so much America. He is such an amazing man, And, guess what? We have almost saved enough to buy real rings! Nothing fancy, but anything is a step up from our string. Maxon comes down to check on us every now and then. I am glad that we are on good terms, and that Maxon and Carter are on good terms. In fact, they seem to be becoming fast friends. So, all is well in my little world._

_Maxon told me that you are being put in charge of the send off? I have no doubts that you will do perfect! Show that blasted king that you are stronger than he realizes! We all know you are America. You should hear everyone down in the kitchens. You are more popular and have more support than you would believe. We all know that you are going to be an amazing Princess and Queen. You are exactly what the country needs (and don't you dare think any other way America!) You just need to believe in yourself, trust yourself._

_Maxon loves you like you wouldn't believe. When he stops by, though he tries not to, all he can talk about is you. Everything is turned back to you. He is amazed by you. America, that boy is head over heels for you, no matter what you might think. One thing will always be guaranteed. No matter what happens, that boys heart only beats for you. And I want you to remember that he fell in love with you, America. You have only been you when your with him, and he loves you, your temper, your stubbornness, your beliefs, everything. Don't ever change, unless it is for yourself. Don't let other people change you. If you do that, there is no way Maxon will ever stop loving you. He fights for you. If you promise to keep a secret, he has even asked my opinion on what type of ring you would like. _

_Don't be too hard on him. He wants you. He wants to be able to share everything with you, but lets face it, that isn't realistic at the moment. And he wants to protect you, too. His world is a scary one, and I know he is scared for you, though we both know he has no reason to be. You can handle more than anyone realizes. But he is a man, and it is his instinct to protect what he loves. Remember that, America._

_I love you and I hope to see you soon!_

_Marlee_

A tear dropped down on the letter and I wiped away any more that might follow. Why did I keep crying today? My lack of sleep is getting to me.

I was right that Marlee always knows what to say to make things seem more clear and simple. I poured over her words, finding comfort in them, especially the line about the ring. I had been so wrong in accusing Maxon of not fighting for us. Of course he was fighting for us, how could I ever doubt that? Everything was becoming a muddled mess between us, and it was doing neither of us any good.

Walking up to the third floor, I found that Aspen was one of the guards on duty upstairs.

"Officer Leger, I hope you got some rest after standing outside my door."

"I did, Lady America. Thank you."

"Of course. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything, miss."

"Would you be able to make sure this gets delivered?" I handed him the note that was addressed _To: MW From: AS_

He looked at it and nodded. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you. Oh! And I was suppose to give this to you so that I can go up." He took the Queens note from me and motioned for me to continue up the stairs. I made it to the Queens study and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in and was met by a warm smile. "There you are, America. Come sit down so we can talk."

I walked over to the Queen, who was sitting behind her desk, and sat across from her. I stayed quiet because I wasn't sure what to say.

"Alright, how about we start with the guest list for the ball, because we have to get those invitations sent out fairly quickly. In fact, I would prefer to have them mailed by tomorrow. Do you have a list?"

Glad to at least avoid the topic of Maxon, or more accurately delay it, I pulled out my folder. "So I figured we should invite everyone who Illea has an alliance with. I looked at past guest lists and based the main invites off them." The Queen read down the list, double checking. "This looks great. I feel you have more to add though?"

"I think we should invite the Italians."

The Queen clapped her hands together at my suggestion. "That is a wonderful idea! They loved you when they came to visit. And the more people we have at this ball that are rooting for you, the better. And who knows? Maybe the Italians will finally offer an alliance? If that would happen, then there is no way Clarkson could deny your benefit to the country. He has been working tirelessly for years with no luck for an alliance with them."

I bit down on my lip, considering whether or not to tell the Queen about the conversation between Nicoletta and I. But Queen Amberly looked up and saw my expression. "You are hiding something from me America. What is it?"

"Well, when the Italians came to visit, Princess Nicoletta pulled me aside, and well, she basically told me that Italy would become our allies if I, if I were to become, princess..."

"Really?! My dear, why have you not told me this sooner? Does Maxon know? This could make all the difference!"

"No, I haven't told Maxon. I didn't want him to choose me because he felt like he had to."

With a coy smile, Queen Amberly countered, "Well, I don't think that would be the case now."

I suddenly felt guilty. The Queen believed in me whole heartedly, and I let her down. Her and Maxon.

"America, dear, are you alright?" Her tone turned warmer, more motherly. When I didn't respond, she rose from her seat and walked over to the door. Peering outside, she asked one of the officers, "Would you please send for a tray of tea to be brought up for Lady America and myself?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"Thank you." She closed the door then motioned for me to come join her on the sofa by the fire. "Come sit and talk with me America. Tell me what happened between you and Maxon."

It was hard to explain everything to the Queen without telling her everything that happened, about sneaking out of the palace, about nearly getting shot, about the folder August gave Maxon, but somehow I simplified it down to just the trust issue, not letting out any secrets. I basically told her we fought and I wasn't sure how we were going to recover.

"Oh my dear, just a fight? That is what the two of you are upset about?"

"Not to be rude yo—Amberly, but it wasn't a petty fight over nothing. It was big."

"And I wasn't implying that it wasn't. You and Maxon are meant to be, America. You are exactly what each other needs. So, yes you are going to fight. Our lives here have too much stress and weight to not cause fights and arguments. But what did I tell you earlier about mistakes?"

Quietly I answered, "They are meant to be learned from."

"Exactly my dear. So learn from this. You and Maxon love each other, remember that. Remember why you love each other and everything else will work itself out. Life is not meant to be easy, especially ours, but it is not meant to be handled alone either." I took in the Queens words and a few deep breaths. I was surprised when Amberly moved to sit beside me and pull me into her arms, but I was relieved. "I hope you don't mind my saying this, but I already consider you as my daughter. If I were to have had one of my own, you are exactly what I would have hoped she would turn into."

I held her tighter. "I don't mind at all. Thank you."

"I am always here, my dear, for anything you need."

* * *

**Okay, so one thing that I was sad about in _The One_ was that we didn't get to see how Aspen and Lucy came to be together. And I am sorry to say that I don't think I'll be able to fit that into my story either. So I am considering doing another story—it would be shorter than this one, most likely—but for Aspen and Lucy? Let me know what you think! If I have enough people say they want me to do it, then I will. (ps: it would be based off this story, not the actual _One_.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to Kiera Cass.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope that last chapter with the Queen soothed your broken hearts a bit! Hope you enjoy this one! Read and review!**

* * *

**Vedac—I don't like the fighting either! I really didn't like writing that chapter :( But I feel like they couldn't go the whole story without a big fight or two. But notice they both have realized their wrong, they just have to wait for Maxon to come back to make everything good between them again. And graduation was great! Thanks! Now I am just job hunting :P**

* * *

Chapter 22

A minute or so later, a maid knocked on the door with the tray of tea, and poured both of us a cup. We spent the rest of the time talking about the ball. We talked about how glorious it had been in the past, and how the Queen was excited for it this year. She let me in on what some of the other girls were doing with food and decorations and what not. I could tell that this was easily the Queens favorite time of year. Her whole self lit up as she spoke, which brightened my mood. After talking about the ball that was coming up in a couple of weeks, she started talking about what they were like when Maxon was young, which turned into stories about him as a small boy.

"He has always loved the gardens, and the outdoors. Actually, the first person who introduced him to photography was the French Princess, Daphne. She and Maxon have always been friends, though, I am afraid Daphne thought more of him."

"What happened?"

"Well, Maxon didn't feel the same back. She was not too happy to hear about it. But anyway, once he got that first camera, I lost him for an entire afternoon. He went outside and spent the entire day trying to figure it out, and all the different settings and gadgets and what-nots. I am surprised he hasn't been carrying his camera around more lately. I am sure he will come back from these trips with plenty of pictures." The Queen may have lit up when she talked about Christmas time and Christmas balls, but when she talked about her son, she was almost a whole different person. She was right though, about Maxon and photography. I thought of his wall of pictures and a smile spread across my face.

"I know he has been looking forward to these trips. You have inspired him, America."

"What? Why?" Amberly looked at me with a knowing smile while I just stared back confused and surprised.

"As the only Prince and only heir to the throne, he has lived a very sheltered life. And his father doesn't tell him everything he probably should, so until you came, Maxon was very ignorant of the lower castes. He didn't know much about them and he didn't understand them. But since you came along, a spark has been lit. He wants to know more, wants to know how he can help. He is looking forward to getting out and seeing everything for himself."

"It is not going to be a nice wake up call when he does."

Solemnly, Queen Amberly agreed with me. "No, it will not. But it is a wake up call he needs." Thinking about the castes reminded me of Nicoletta, and her vow that Italy would become allies with Illea if I was on the throne, if I was chosen as the one.

"What are you thinking about America?"

"Your majesty, what if we invited the Italians to the ball?"

She looked surprised, but was smiling. "I think that is a wonderful idea. They seemed to really enjoy you when they came. Who knows? Maybe we can get them to sign a treaty when they come? Heaven knows Clarkson has been trying for at least all of Maxons life. The more people we have at this ball who are rooting for you, the better." With that knowledge, I confessed the conversation between Nicoletta and I to Queen Amberly, and her promise. I also told her about the number to call, and remembering Nicoletta giving me a number, I also told the Queen about the Mayors.

"My, my America. You are more popular than I thought. Inviting the Italians I believe is a great idea. In fact, I think we will invite them to come earlier and stay for a few days before the ball. And the Mayors, it has never been done before, inviting them. But I think it could be a benefit. Do you still have the numbers you were given?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll see that you are given a phone to use soon and you can call them and tell them about the situation personally, before they get an invitation. And while you are at it, you might as well call the Italians as well. This ball has the high possibility of going far in your favor." It wasn't much longer before I had to leave to return to my room and drop my things off before going to greet the Queens sister when she arrived. As I walked to my room, I was reminded of one more number I was given. Georgia. I really wanted her and August at the ball too, if for nothing more than to have some extra friends with me. I contemplated how I could get them there without it being suspicious. By the time I made it to my room, I had come up with a plan that I hoped would work. I just had a few phone calls to make first.

* * *

"Aunty Amber!" A little girl who couldn't be older than three or four came running forward, launching herself into the Queens arms. With a smile, Queen Amberly scooped up her niece and held her closely."

"Oh my sweet Riley. I missed you!"

We were standing just inside the front door waiting for Queens Amberlys sister to arrive. The moment the door was opened by a fraction, this adorable little girl with bouncing, blonde curls ran for her aunt. She was followed a few seconds later by here mother, the Queens sister Adele, and her three siblings. There was a little boy who looked to be about five or six who looked like a younger version of Maxon, a girl around nine who looked exactly like her mother, and a boy around Mays age who didn't seem to be thrilled to be dragged along with his younger siblings to visit his aunt.

"Of course the moment we enter the palace all manners have been forgotten."

"Oh posh. You know I won't be the one to complain Adele. Besides both Maxon and Clarkson are away on trips, so it is just us four."

The 'us four' Queen Amberly was referring to were herself, Kriss, Celeste and myself. Adele shook our hands one by one and seemed to linger longer while shaking mine, looking as though she was debating on saying something or not. In the end she didn't say anything beyond it being nice to meet again before she went and embraced her sister.

"It is good to be back again, little sis."

"And it is good to have you back. How about we all transfer to the Music room to talk instead. It is far more comfortable. You three are welcome to join, if you would like."

Celeste left right away with an annoyed huff and a flick of her hair. Kriss and I followed after the Queen.

I have never been to the music room before and walking in I was in awe. It wasn't one of the bigger rooms in the palace, but it was beautiful. On one side there was a couch and chairs arranged near a fire place and on the other side were the instruments. They were set up all along the one, smaller–medium sized ones were lined up on shelves on cases and larger ones were arranged on the floor. There were violins and chellos, flutes and oboes and clarinets and trumpets. I am sure I even saw a harmonica. And then there was a beautiful, spotless white baby grand piano. Every instrument that I could see looked perfectly kept and untouched. I was wondering if they had ever been played at all.

"I almost forgot you play, Lady America. I should have shown you this room long ago. Please, feel free." With a loving smile, Queen Amberly motioned to the other side of the room, toward all the instruments. I gladly took up her offer and seated myself at the beautiful baby grand. Music was a relief. It was familiar, comforting, relaxing and something I easily became lost in. In fact, I became so lost that I didn't notice that one of Adeles children, the little girl named Riley, had climbed up on the bench beside me an was watching me with quiet, curious eyes.

I stopped and asked her, "Would you like to try?" A smile and a nod. I lifted the girl on my lap and set her fingers on the keys. After covering her hands with mine, I helped her play a tune by pressing down on her fingers. When we stopped, she grinned and clapped in delight.

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Alright. I'll play some notes and you try and play them back."

"Okay!" Riley was pretty good. I played some short, three to five note tunes and she managed to repeat them back. She reminded me so much of May when she was that age. When I would sit down to practice at the piano she would come sit beside me and watch with wide, curious eyes, absorbing anything and everything. Once I finished, we would play little tunes back and forth. We learned very early on that May was meant to be an artist, not a musician, but I cherished those times we spent together.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until the Queen stood and announced, "I'm sorry to say I have to go take care of a few work things and then it'll be time to change for dinner. I'll see you all soon." She hugged her sister then left. I realized that not even Kriss was here anymore.

Adele walked over and scooped her little girl off my lap.

"She seems to love you."

I laughed and countered, "Me or the piano?"

Without missing a beat or without any doubt, she answered, "You." I sat there in silence, not sure what to say back.

"I was hoping I would get you alone, Lady America." She fished a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "I was asked to be the delivery person. Don't open it until you are alone, you'll understand."

I took the paper from her silently. Adele sighed and switched hips with Riley. "It seems I was right about my sister."

"I'm sorry, I don—"

"I told you to wait until the girls were narrowed down, then she would beome more involved, didn't I?"

A small smile spreading across my face, I answered, "Yes, you did."

"She really likes you. I know she already sees you as her own daughter, already cares about you that way. And my nephew, well it is obvious that boy would go to the ends of the earth for you. So good luck, Lady America. Good luck." Adele gathered up the rest of her children and left. I sat there, stunned and confused, trying to understand everything that was just told to me.

I walked back to my room, and once I was alone, I unfolded the note.

_America,_

_I just wanted to let you know August and I made it out safely. I'm not sure if Maxon got the chance to tell you everything that happened after you left, but August was shot in the leg. There is no need to go feeling sorry for him though, it was his own fault. Serves him right for leaving himself vulnerable and not taking better cover. Anyhow, he should make a full recovery, but he won't be able to walk for a while. I hope you and Maxon are safe and well. We're cheering for you._

_Georgia._

And suddenly I was even more confused. Of course I was relieved that they were safe, but I was suddenly very curious about Adele. She said she was asked to deliver this? Did that mean she was part of the northern rebels? Obviously she knew August and Georgia. I didn't have much more time to think about it before my maids came in to prepare me for dinner.

* * *

The next couple days were spent in a very similar way. I spent a lot of time in the music room, talking with the Queen and her sister, playing some instruments, and even playing with Adeles kids. On the day Maxon was to be returning home, as well as the King, I was in the hallway outside the music room playing hide–and–seek with Jeremy, the youngest boy. I knew Silvia nor the King would ever approve, but I was the happiest I had been in days playing with the little boy. And while he looked like Maxon, personality wise he reminded me of a combination of Gerad and Aspens little brother Jemmy. The game was an easy one, being that there weren't too many places to hide and that both of us were squealing and laughing the whole time.

It is incredible how quickly those happy moods and moments can be yanked away from us. When chasing the little boy across the hall, there was a sight and sound that caused us both to freeze. There, in the hall, not fifty feet away, was a rebel. But the worst part was, he was holding a gun up and pointing it at Jeremy. The sound that had caused us to freeze was him cocking the gun. How were the rebel alarms not going off? I had barely seconds to react as I saw the mans finger slowly squeeze the trigger. Looking at the boy, seeing Gerad and Jemmy and Maxon all at once, I knew what I had to do.

As I ran in front of him to block him, at the same time I heard the gun fire, I heard a familiar voice call out in desperate panic, a gut reflex, "MER, NO!"

A searing pain exploded on my side and I collapsed to the ground. I started to feel distant from myself. I could hear chaos erupt around me, the alarms were finally going off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy being taken to safety. I heard more gunshots and the sound of people fighting.

Suddenly the light above me was blocked by a person. Aspen. He cursed at me, then pleaded and commanded, "America, don't you dare close your eyes. You stay with me, stay awake."

I wanted too listen, to do as he asked, but I couldn't. My side still seared in pain, and my body felt limp and heavy. Aspen's pleading voice was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? But no fear, I won't leave you wondering for too long. I should have the next chapter up in a day or two! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Selection. All rights to Kiera Cass!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you are all still breathing after that last chapter! I promised a quick update, so here it is. Sorry this isn't my best chapter. It is super long, but it is like, just a mashup of things (or at least that is how it felt writing it :P) I just sorta clumped it all together because I don't know how I would split it up into multiple chapters. And I _really_ just want to get to the trip (which is going to start the next chapter! Yay!) Review and let me know what you think of the chap or any suggestions for the story!**

* * *

**theselectionqueen—****Sorry..but not really...**

**EWhisks—I'm glad you're loving the story! And I plan on finishing this story don't worry! And maybe doing a sequel. Well see!**

**theoneforever—First, take a deep breath. There is no way one earth I would let her die! There would be no point in continuing the story. No way is she going to die, promise! I have read a couple fanfics where they do that, kill off her or Maxon and it rips me apart on the inside! I don't think I could do that, let alone would I!**

**Emeraldity123—Here is the update!**

**Theselectedwriter—Why cliff hanger? A couple reasons, we needed some drama, it seemed like the perfect place to put one, and as I already said, I feel like this chapter is just a few scenes clumped together that don't really fit together, so there wasn't any other way to end that chapter that I felt would work. That makes me happy that you are loving the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 23

[Aspen POV]

I couldn't believe what was happening. Rebels had made it inside the palace, like, all the way inside, without anyone knowing until it was too late. How could we let our guard down so much? Just because the Prince and King were out? I was walking to change posts with the current Officer who was standing guard outside the Music Room on the main floor where the Queen had been spending time with her sister and her family when it happened. America was in the hallway playing hide and seek with a young boy, who reminded me very much of Jemmy, but probably reminded America of Gerad. She was the happiest I had seen her for days, since she fought with Maxon. She was smiling and laughing, playing with this little boy. At least, until a rebel showed and aimed a gun at the boy. Before I could do anything, America was running toward him, and I knew exactly what her intentions were and what was going to happen.

"MER NO!" She jumped in front of the little boy just as the rebel pulled the trigger and then collapsed to the ground. I immediately went into action. Why hadn't that blasted alarm gone off? No time to worry about that now. All the guards in the hall went to action. The one who had been on guard, Officer Callin, ran into the Music room to see everyone there to safety. Another guard ran up on the rebel from behind and started fighting with him, but I knew he wasn't going to win. I took aim and shot the rebel, bringing him down, unsure if he was still alive or not, but not caring. I shot a couple more, then ran for America. Someone had already seen the little boy to safety and finally the alarm was sounding.

When I made it to Americas side, I saw that it wasn't good. The side of her dress was already soaked in blood and her eyes were nearly shut. The sight caused me to curse under my breath. I begged and demanded at the same time, "America, don't you dare close your eyes! You stay with me, you stay awake!" But my begging was useless as she slid into unconsciousness. I scooped her into my arms and ran with her, getting her to safety, getting her to help.

* * *

Thankfully that attack didn't last long. From what I heard, we captured quite a number of rebels and only one ended up dead—the one I shot. I knew there was going to be a big meeting and chew out over how the rebels made it so far into the palace unnoticed, leading to Lady America being shot. America. I was standing outside the hospital wing waiting for Doctor Ashlar to come back out. I didn't care that I was only a guard and wasn't suppose to care this personally about any one of the selection members, but I was beside myself. How could that have happened? How could I have let that happen? I broke my promise. I didn't keep America safe. I let someone hurt her. Guilt was eating me alive. What is taking that blasted Doctor so long?! If I have to stand outside much longer, I will wear a path into the floor from my worried pacing.

"Officer Leger?"

My head jerked up. Thank goodness! Doctor Ashlar was standing in front of me, and he wasn't looking too grave, which meant that it couldn't be that bad—I hoped.

"She will be fine. The two rapid shots the rebel fired grazed her side. They were pretty bad, but they were just grazes and didn't injure anything too serious. She will be fine." Relief flooded through me. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Without thinking, on instinct, I blurted, "Can I see her?"

Doctor Ashlar looked startled, but calmly replied, "Not at the moment. She is resting and not conscious. Go rest yourself! officer. You can stop by tomorrow."

No, I needed to see her now! But despite what I wanted, I found myself saying, "Of course. Thank you Doctor." He nodded then went back inside to help anyone else that got hurt in the attack. Relieved but still guilty, I shuffled back to my room and was about to collapse on my bed when Avery came in.

"Hey there hero, sorry to say you can't pass out yet. The King will be back in an hour and the Prince two and the Capitan wants all the guards not on duty five minutes ago."

I groaned but followed him out, feeling like anything but a hero.

* * *

[Maxon POV]

For the second time in a week, as the palace loomed closer and closer, I found myself feeling relieved. Relieved to be home, relieved knowing that soon I would have America back in my arms. The trip with Elise had been interesting, a learning experience. Her family was polite and kind, very gracious hosts. It was interesting to see the difference in culture, but everyone was very—stiff. They were very formal and I picked up quickly on what I had suspected for a while. Elise being in the selection was a matter of honor. Her family was very traditional, and had probably mostly had arranged marriages. I had known all along that she didn't love me, but this weekend only proved it.

However, there was upside to the past few days; I got to see more of the city, and I got to see more of what was needed. I wanted to get back and really look through the file I got from August. The file. America. I was still felt horrible about my fight with her. Seeing her at breakfast, seeing her looking so sad and hurt, it made my anger vanish. I didn't know what to make of Officer Leger and I would deal with that later. Above all, I needed to apologize to America and beg for her forgiveness.

Walking inside, I thanked Elise for the great trip and told her I would see her in an hour for dinner. As she walked away, I realized something in the palace was off, but I couldn't tell what. There seemed to be a few more guards, but that wasn't anything to be concerned about. However, every single one of them that I passed seemed to refuse to look at me, which was abnormal. I was tempted to ask Officer Avery, who was standing outside my door, but then my father showed up.

"Maxon, when did you return?"

"About five minutes ago."

"How was it? How was the trip?" His face and tone were very serious, all business. That is how the whole selection has been for him. It wasn't my choosing a wife, a woman I loved to spend the rest of my life with, it was all business. Who would best serve as queen—or more so, who _he_ thought would make the best queen.

"Very nice. Her family was very polite and gracious hosts, and it was interesting seeing the culture difference."

"Have you come any closer to a decision yet?" Who was I going to eliminate next, and in turn who would I choose for my wife? Yes, I had made my decision.

"Yes, I have. Now if you'll excuse me father, I need to wash up and dress for dinner."

He tried to read behind my words, but gave up after a few seconds. "Very well. I'll see you in an hour."

"Yes sir."

* * *

When I arrived at the great hall, I was surprised to see my aunt Adele there with her four kids. So far her and my mother were the only ones in the room and they were chatting away happily. One of the times I always saw my mother the happiest was when she was with her sister. They reminded me of seeing America and her younger sister, May, together. They are inseparable.

"Oh! Maxon you are home! How was your trip, my dear?" Not long after I walked through the door, my mother looked up and noticed me. The other time I saw her even happier is when she saw me. Her whole self lit up.

I walked over and kissed my mothers cheek. "Yes I am home and my trip was...interesting. I was going to ask if you survived well enough in my absence, but it appears you have. I didn't know you were coming aunt Adele."

"It was a last minute surprise. It is good to see you home safe, Maxon." She looked at me cautiously, as if she was unsure about telling me something, but then turned back to my mother and started up the conversation I had interrupted.

Slowly, everyone else began to file into the room and dinner was being served, but something was off. Someone was missing. I leaned over to my mother and asked loud enough for her to hear only, "Mother, where is Lady America?"

She put on a smile, but I could tell it wasn't completely genuine. "She was feeling a bit ill, so she took dinner in her room tonight."

"There is something you are not telling me mother, something no one is telling me."

Her smiled changed to not quite genuine to the one she wore when she scolded me in public. "Not now, Maxon.

"But mo—"

"Is there a problem?" My fathers harsh, cold voice cut in.

"No, sir."

"Good, then eat your dinner Maxon and stop pestering your mother."

"Yes sir."

I tried to eat my food quickly without making it obvious that I was rushing. When I finished, I stood, but my mother grabbed my arm and asked, "Maxon, where are you going?"

"I am going to go visit Lady America and see if she is alright." My mother bit down on her lip, and I knew instantly that my mother had lied about America.

"Maxon, don't—"

"Why not?" I was going to get an answer from her, no matter what.

Defeated, my mother dropped her gaze and quietly explained, "She is not in her room."

"Then where is she, mother? I need to know." My voice was starting to get less patient and a bit louder. The other girls, and my father, had noticed that something was going on. My mother hesitated to answer me, but someone else filled in.

Without looking up, right before taking a drink, as though the announcement meant nothing, aunt Adele stated, "In the hospital wing."

"WHAT?!" Rage built inside of me and instead of looking at my mother, I turned on my aunt.

Behind me, I heard my father stand and start, "Maxon—"

"No, Clarkson. Leave him be." She looked me straight in the eye, challenging me to yell at her again. She had never been one to tolerate when I lost my temper, and now was no exception.

Shaking from fear over why America was there and anger that this had been kept from me, I asked, in an attempt at a calmer tone, "Why is she there? What happened to her?"

Adele rose out of her chair and simply said, "Come with me." I followed her into the hall. Once we were outside of everyone's eyes I rounded on her again.

"Adele, you will tell me right now what happened to America. Why is she in the hospital?"

Adele folded her arms and calmly stated, "If you want become like your father Maxon, then keep with the temper. If not, and I hope not because Illea needs a King better than him, then you had better learn to control it."

Even though I was still raging inside, I knew she was right. Adele was always right. I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart. She seemed satisfied and continued walking toward the hospital wing. "There was an attack while you were away, just earlier today, about two hours before you came. They made it in pretty far, in fact, one rebel made it to almost exactly where you are standing now,, undetected without the alarms sounding, that is, until he pulled out a gun." I stopped walking because my heart stopped beating and I forgot how to breath. Adele didn't seem fazed by it. She stopped in front of me and continued with the story. "America was out here playing with Jeremy. He took aim at him, and" and America jumped in front. It is the only thing she would do. Adele didn't finish explaining, she knew I understood.

"Please tell me she is alive." My voice was shaking and just above a whisper. It was all I could conjure.

"She was grazed on the side, but will be perfectly fine, Maxon. I really hope you treat her well, because otherwise you don't deserve her. That is one heck of a girl you found, you better not let her get away, no matter what your father thinks." She stared me down for another moment, then started walking back toward the great hall. A few steps away though, she remembered one more thing. "Oh, and you should make sure to thank Officer Leger, because without him, neither America or Jeremy would be alive right now." Then she walked away, leaving me stunned in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

[America POV]

Slowly I came back to. My side ached, and it took me a minute to remember why. I had been shot. Which probably meant I was in the hospital wing. I carefully opened my eyes to look around me. It was dark, so it took a minute for my eyes to adjust. I was definitely in the hospital, the beeping of machines beside me confirmed that. It took a moment until I realized that there was someone next to me.

Maxon! He was sitting in a chair beside me with his head in resting in his arms on my bed, completely asleep. I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, but then gasped at the sudden pain that erupted at my side.

"America! Are you alright? Are you in pain? Should I call for Doctor Ashlar?" He was awake, sitting up, and sounding worried.

I shook my head then released my breath. "I'll be fine, Maxon. Would you help me sit up, please." He looked skeptical, but consented.

After making sure I was situated, he asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Not in too much pain? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Could I get a drink of water?"

"Of course." He went and grabbed a glass of water from a nearby table, then sat on the edge of my bed while I took a drink.

After I handed it back to him and he set it on the ground, I asked, "What time is it, Maxon?"

Checking his watch, he replied, "Just past midnight." Then with a sigh, Maxon asked in a softer voice, "Why is it that I cannot leave you for any amount of time without you getting into trouble, America?" His tone as teasing and I could make out a small smile.

"I was wondering the same thing. It seems trouble just seeks me out."

I heard Maxon chuckle lightly and felt his lips press against my forehead. "I seems so, my darling. I thought I almost lost you, for a moment. I'm not sure what I would have done..." He stopped, not able to continue. "America, I am so sorry, about the fight before we left. You were right—"

"Maxon, no—"

"Let me finish, please?" He moved his face closer to mine so I could see into his eyes better. I nodded. "You were right, my love. You have done everything I have asked of you. The reason I didn't want to tell you was not because I don't trust you. You have proved over and over again that I can, that I never should have questioned in the first place my ability to trust you. And for that I am so sorry, you haven't any idea how much I regret it. I didn't want to tell you about the folder because I had this crazy notion in my head that I could protect you, that you needed protection. But I was wrong. Will you please forgive me."

I smiled and lifted my hand to his cheek. He leaned into my touch. "Of course I forgive you Maxon. I am sorry I accused you of not fighting for us, I know that is not true. Those were just words that slipped out in anger. I am so sorry."

"It has already been forgotten." He turned his head and kissed my palm, then reached across me and pushed the button that called for a nurse.

"What did you do that for?"

"I promised Doctor Ashlar that I would call once you were awake. America, I have missed you like you wouldn't believe. It feels like I have spent an eternity away from you."

Hearing the sound of someone approaching, I told him in a quiet voice, "I missed you too."

"Lady America, I'm glad to see you awake." The nurse walked over and checked my machines. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Is there anything you need?"

I shook my head. She smiled back and instructed me, "Great. If your side starts hurting, or you need something, then you can press this button and someone will come by to help."

"Thank you." She gave a slight bow then left again.

"There, not so bad." I rolled my eyes at Maxon, pulling a laugh from him. He brought one hand up to my cheek and touched his forehead to mine, creating a space where only the two of us existed. "America, can I please kiss you?" His voice was begging, pleading.

I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped from me, not that I really tried. This was a new turn, him asking. "Please do." I could feel his smile as he pressed his warm lips against mine. It felt so good to have Maxon back, and not to be fighting with him anymore.

"That's it. I am delaying my trip with Kriss until you are better."

"Don't you dare." I looked him straight in the eye. I was dying to go home and see my family, and have him there with me. The sooner he left with Kriss, the sooner I could leave with him. "You are going on that trip Maxon, like it or not. Because the sooner you go the sooner we can go."

"America, be reasonable—"

"I am! You are not delaying the trip because of me, I'll be fine." I was set in my stubborn way. There was no way he was winning this one, and I think he realized that.

"Alright, you win. But you have to promise me you will take it easy and rest until I return. You have to promise me, America."

"You would lock me in my room if you could, wouldn't you?"

"If I thought it would keep you safe, you bet. But I know that is not possible, not with you. You would drive the poor soul assigned to guard your door insane. Just promise me you will take it easy. If I go, you will rest up."

"I promise." Looking closer at Maxon, I realize how tired he looked. I was sure he had a long past couple of days, and waiting at my beside didn't help.

"Maxon, go to bed. I'll be fine here. You look exhausted."

"I don't want to leave you. I am fine spending the night in the chair beside your bed."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll be perfectly fine and I'll still be right here in the morning."

He looked skeptical, but exhausted. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Leaning back in, he kissed my lips once more, then my forehead.

"Alright, you get some rest too. I'll see you tomorrow my dear."

Laughing, I softly called after him, "I am not your dear, Maxon."

I saw him shaking his head and could just imagine his smile as he walked away.

* * *

True to his word, Maxon stopped by the hospital around noon and had lunch with me the next day. I had a few other visitors, my maids, Kriss and Elise, but I mostly slept through the day. The morning after that, Maxon left with Kriss and that afternoon I was released to go to my room. Doctor Ashlar tried to convince me that he could call down a guard or a maid to escort me back to my room, but I insisted on going on my own. However, by the time I made it to the top of the stairs to my floor, I was wishing I had taken his offer. My side was already aching and I was out of breath.

While I was standing in the middle of the hallway, trying to recover from that short distance, who else would show up than King Clarkson. I had found the small number of day he was gone to be a relief, but those days were past, and here he was, looming over me.

"Lady America, I have yet too see you since I returned."

"I was just released from the hospital."

"Oh yes, that is right. You were shot, weren't you?" As if he forgot. His cold eyes said that he had thought about it every second since I had arrived, thought about it with a pleased sneer on his face. I stood up as straight as I could and tried not to look as afraid and tired as I felt. "That was quite some stunt you pulled, saving the boy." The boy. The boy that was his nephew. The more I was around this man, the more disgusted by him I was; he was making Kota look like the perfect family man. Kinfg Clarkson moved in closer to me, looking even more threatening, which I am sure was his intention. "If you think you can win my approval by pulling stunts like that, jumping in front of a loaded gun to save a little boys life, you are wrong."

With all the courage I could muster, I spit back, "It wasn't a stunt and I didn't do it for you. Did it ever occur to you that I did it out of the goodness of my heart?" This time I saw the strike coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less, especially in my weak state. He crouched down to the floor, with no intention of offering me help up.

"I warned you—"

"Lady America! Are you alright? Oh! Your majesty!" I wasn't sure I had ever been grateful to see Elise in life, except for that moment.

"It is quite alright, Lady Elise. Lady America just tripped and I was helping her up." With a sneer, the King offered me his hand and I had no choice but to take it.

"Here, America. Why don't I help you back to your room?"

"That is very kind of you, Lady Elise. I think that is a perfect plan. Now if you would please excuse me, I really must be on my way. Elise curtsied to the King, but I just stood there glaring, the side of my face throbbing. After he turned away and left, I let Elise guide me to my room and to my bed.

"Would you like me to call for your maids?"

Since I would probably be needing ice for my face, "Yes, please."

She did, then stood at the end of my bed, sheepishly looking down and twisting her fingers together. I was about to ask her if she had something she wanted to say when she blurted out, "I head what you did—I heard how you saved that little boy, the Queens nephew. I just wanted to tell you that was really brave. I am not sure I would have ben able to do it." She paused for minute, seeming unsure if she wanted to say what she was thinking next. "And I wanted to tell you that. if—if I don't—don't become princess, which is seeming more likely after the last few days—if it isn't me, I want it to be you." Though it is not polite, I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped. Sure Elise and I had become closer friends, but those were still words I never expected to come out of her mouth. Still looking down and wringing her fingers together, she continued, "What you did, saving him, that is the kind of thing we need in a future princess, a future queen." Now she looked up and met my gaze, and though she looked sad, she looked serious.

I was stunned beyond words. All I could manage was a weak "Thank you," and then my maids arrived and were gushing over me. When they took over, Elise slipped quietly out my door without another word.

"Oh miss! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back up?" Mary pleaded. All three of them started to fuss over me, making sure my pillows were fluffed, that my bed was soft, asking if I needed anything.

They had me sit in a comfy chair by the fire while Lucy and Mary turned down the bed. Anne pulled out a night gown for me to slip into. While the other two were pre-occupied, she came over to me and looked at my face. I knew she hadn't missed it; the other two had most likely dismissed it as from my incident, but I could tell Anne knew better. I was sure she knew what it was, too. "Miss, what happened?"

In a lighter tone, or an attempted lighter tone, I replied, "Oh, I tripped walking up here and hit my face." Anne bit down on her lip, and I knew she knew I was lying.

She didn't seem to like what she was about to say, probably thinking it was not her place, but she still said it. "Miss, I am not trying to be rude or contradict you, but that doesn't look like you fell. It looks like—"

"Anne, what happened is not important, it happened. If you would like to help, I could really use some ice." She still looked unsure, so in an even softer voice, I added, "The other two don't need to know, and I don't want Maxon knowing. I can handle myself and I don't need to add to the weights he is carrying."

"Very well. I won't tell, but I think you should tell the Prince, miss. He would want to know."

She sent Mary for some ice, then her and Lucy, cautious of my face and side helped me into my gown, then tucked me into my bed. Once Mary returned with ice and a glass of water, they turned out the lights and left me to rest.

* * *

**By the way, the whole Aspen POV is like a once or twice deal. Aspen in the book really made me mad, but I am actually coming to like, maybe even love, my version of Aspen, and I thought this would be something good to see from his POV. Also I just read the guard [which, at first I really didn't want to do because I really did not like Aspen, like, I really wouldn't have cared if he had been killed off in the books, but I made myself read it] and I actually really enjoyed it. So I hoped you liked the quick snippet. I know we haven't really seen any of him, and I kinda wanted to be able to tell his story in this one, but it is not gonna fit. I am still considering doing an Aspen/Lucy story, so let me know if you would be interested in that! Thanks!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Selection series. All rights to Keira Cass!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I may have lied, sorry! Trip actually starts next chapter. But I found a spot to split the last chapter (yes, it was suppose to be even longer) so I did. Here is another mash-up chapter. Thanks for reading and keeping up with the story this far! Review with any thoughts or suggestions!**

* * *

**To the guest who reviewed my last chapter****—That is awesome that you are loving my story! And how is two updates in a day?**

**Vedac—I'm glad you found the chapter entertaining at least. I have, like, almost this list in my mind of things I want/need to happen before the trip and the last of them just don't really flow together...so, yeah. Sorry for the jumpiness! And the queens sister, I know in the book when we meet her she is drunk and a bit...I don't know how to describe her, but you know what I mean? Anyway, I read somewhere, I'm not sure where, that even though we meet the Queens sister while she is drunk, that they believed the sister was really a no-nonsense type of person, and I thought that would be kind of neat. So, yeah...And I totally understand about Aspen, haha! That is what I thought at first, but like I said, in my mind, the way I have made Aspen, I think it would be kinda neat. In my mind he doesn't hang onto America as long and comes to grips with America being over him on his own—and sooner! When they snuck out of the castle to see August and Georgia and then had to separate, by then Aspen was already dating Lucy. And, when I read The Guard, I was surprised by how much I loved it! And then your comment about Maxon being over it quickly, it is a sort-****of over it. They were basically fighting over the whole trust issue. When America asks about what is in the folder, he won't tell her and she finally can't stand it anymore. She really has done everything he asked of her, and to her, he hasn't done anything, that was what the whole not-fighting-for-us thing was about. And Maxon, who has been having to put up with his father, and then has everything else weighing on his shoulders (rebels, New Asia which I haven't really touched on but is still happening, struggling with trying to do his best when his father won't let him, etc), he is really hurt by that. And it was like, three, four am, and I think it is safe to say that at that hour, after having the night they did with no sleep, a small argument can turn big. So it is as Maxon walks back to his room that he has an, I don't know, not an ah-ha moment, but finally sees straight. He realizes that America really has done everything for him, and the scolding August dished him hits hard, and he starts feeling like a jerk. So he makes his way back to Americas room to apologize, but then sees Aspen (which by the way, when he is comforting her, it is supposed to be like, best friends comforting each other, for both of them) and he realizes who Aspen is, and that is not an easy pill to swallow. Then he goes away with Elise, and while he is gone he just misses America. And then he decides to just trust her when he goes back and ask her about Aspen, but then finds out she was shot, which would not be easy to take either. So that is what is up with him, but the whole Aspen thing has not been completely forgotten. Thanks for the review. And sorry for the long response, haha. This is just kinda what is running through my head spilt onto this page. I hope it makes sense!**

* * *

Chapter 24

I slept for most of that day, and the two after. Around dinner time, Lucy came in with a tray full of food. I had already been awake when she slipped in, and when she saw me, a smile spread across her face.

Well, a smile was actually accurate. It was a grin, the kind of grin she and my other maids wear whenever Maxon stops by my room. "Lucy, what has you grinning?" From who knows where, she pulled out a small handful of red flowers and a note. "This was left for you, Miss." I took the note and read it while she set up my dinner It was from Maxon.

_My darling,_

_I am just reminding you of your promise to take it easy while I am gone. Let your maids pamper you and relax, get lots of rest. I want to have the best trip possible with you, and I can't do that if you refuse to allow yourself to heal. _

_I'll see you in a few days. I am missing you already._

_My love, Maxon_

The flowers were the same as the ones that he sent when I hid in my room for a couple days after the King first struck me, the ones he told me reminded him of my fiery hair.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Miss?" I could tell Lucy was on the verge of a giggling fit. I was about to tell her no when there was a knock at my door and Aspen opened it.

"Lady America," He took a couple steps in. I noticed his eyes quickly glance over at Lucy, which caused her to blush.

"If you don't need anything else, Miss."

"No, Lucy. You can go." She slipped past Aspen, and I was sure I saw her brush his hand.

Once Aspen was sure she was out of earshot, he glanced back into the hall and stepped a bit further into the room.

"America—" He stopped and took a couple steps forward, then finished making it all the way to my bedside. Anger filled his voice and his expression. "What happened, America?"

"I was shot, Aspen. That is what happened." I was confused by his sudden anger.

He moved even closer and turned my face. Oh. "I know you were shot, America. I saw it happen and I was the one who took you to the hospital. I was talking about the bruise running down the side of your face. That was not there when I brought you to the Doctor, and you collapsed on your other side so don't you dare try and tell me that it was from falling to the ground." He looked me even in the eye and I knew I was caught.

"Aspen, please—"

"No, Mer. I need to know."

"I—I tripped coming back to my room..." My voice was shaking with fear he'd find out my secret.

"Try again, America. I know you are lying to me." He took a shaky breath, then his voice thick with I'm not sure what emotion, continued, "America, I know what it is. Jemmy's face looked exactly like this after he was caught. Someone struck you. Who?"

I didn't realize tears were falling down my cheeks until one fell onto Aspens hand, which was still holding my face. I bit down on my lip and shook my head. Aspen softened up at the sight of my tears and he crouched down so he was level with my eyes. "America, I'm sorry about not saving you sooner the other day. I should have been able to keep you from getting hurt. I am not letting that happen again. Who hurt you, America? I need you to tell me."

I couldn't. If I told him, I knew he would go after the King and that would only get him hurt. That was why I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. I shook my head again, tears falling faster. Aspen sighed and sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me into his arms.

"America, please. I promised your family that I would keep you safe, that I would keep anyone from hurting you. I already broke that once, I can't do it again. Who ever it is, I won't let them hurt you again. It wasn't Ma—"

"No, he would never. He doesn't know and he isn't going to find out." Aspen rested his chin on my head and ran his hand up and down my back. tried to calm down, to stop crying.

A sudden gasp behind us caused him to turn, but not release me. I looked around him and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. Oh no. She looked shocked and hurt, and unsure what to do, and I didn't blame her. Aspen was quick respond though. He let go of me and walked over to her. He acted like he was going to reach out to hold her first, but thought better. "Lucy, wait. Before you think or do anything, I can explain." She still didn't move, but it looked like she was going to cry. Aspen softened his voice and leaned closer to her, "Lucy, I need you to trust me, for just a few minutes, please."

I knew Lucy was brave, with everything she has had to face in her life, and she was. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you. I need you to stand watch and let me know if anyone is coming." She nodded again and walked back outside. She was about to close the door, but Aspen told her, "You can leave the door open." That seemed to comfort her a bit more. Aspen walked back over and sat on my bed, facing me. He wiped away the last of my tears and asked me in a low voice. "Mer, please."

I hung my head and finally confessed. "It was the King." My voice was so small I barely heard myself, and I didn't think Aspen did, because after a minute he hadn't said anything back. When I looked back up at him, I knew he heard. He was almost shaking. I had never seen him so angry. This side of him scared me. "Aspen—"

"I can't believe—no, I can. That man is a monster. He can't get away with this, America. It is against the law, to hurt any member of the selected."

"No, Aspen, you have to leave this be. You haven't a clue what he is capable of; I don't want you to get hurt."

"I do know America. I'm not going to let him get away with this. You said Maxon doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "The last time he did this—"

"The last time? As in he has done it more than once?"

I didn't respond to us. "I just claimed I wasn't feeling good and hid in my room until the swelling had gone down."

"What about the bruise? Wouldn't people know something was up with the bruise?"

"My maids are good at what they do. Anne was able to cover it with make up."

Aspen still looked angrier than I had ever seen him, but he didn't get the chance to respond. "Aspen, another guard is coming down the hall."

Cursing under his breath, Aspen stood up off my bed. "That is probably one coming to replace me. America, we are not done discussing this. Promise me you will tell me if he does it again, or lays a hand on you in any way." I dropped my gaze and nodded. Aspen walked back to his post and I heard him tell Lucy, "Meet me in the Kitchen in ten minutes." I didn't hear anything from her because Aspen closed the door.

* * *

I slept through most of the next day and took all my meals in my room. Beside my maids, I didn't get any visitors, well, not any polite ones. Not long after lunch, I was sitting in bed reading a letter from May, talking about how excited she was to see me, and how excited she was for Christmas , and how she couldn't believe the Prince was actually coming to our house, and how Astra was so adorable. It made me even more excited to see her. While I was reading, my door crashed open and I saw Celeste standing there and an annoyed and apologetic looking Aspen. He mouthed sorry for letting her in, but I waved him off.

"What do you want Celeste?"

She spit back, "You just think you are some hero sent to save us all don't you? You think you have Maxon wrapped around your finger!"

"What are you taking about, Celeste?"

"That stunt you pulled, getting yourself shot, saving the brat. You claim you are here for Maxon, but I have never met someone so good at playing the game!"

"Are you really so low to believe that I did that just for Maxons attention?"

She folded her arms and answered, "Well you got it all. He was furious when he found out what happened, heck, he was mad when the Queen lied and told him you just had a headache."

"Are you kidding, Celeste? Do you hear what you are saying?"

"I just don't know why you are here! You, a five! You were one of the random ones, never meant to last, yet you are still here! You don't deserve this! This is not what you were raised for, this is not what you have spent your whole life preparing for!" Celeste was seeming less mad at me as she went on. But I was confused.

"What do you mean I was one of the 'random ones'?"

Celeste faultered, "That—That is not important."

"Do you want to know why I did it? Because that little boy reminded me of my little brother."

"Oh, such a sob story."

I shook my head and brought my voice down to a normal level. "You wouldn't understand, being an only child and being perfectly pampered your whole life. And you already got to go home and see your family. It is not easy watching everyone go and have such a great time and have to wait and wait."

For some reason, that struck a cord with her. I wasn't sure why. I could have sworn her eyes watered up. Her voice wasn't shrieking when she answered, "You're right, I haven't a clue. I haven't a clue what it is like to have family that is more concerned with you than what you could do for them." Without warning, she turned away and left, leaving me lost and confused sitting on my bed.

* * *

**I am going to do a small, one shot between Aspen and Lucy of Aspen explaining what was happening between him and America to Lucy. I should have it up in a few days! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (And I promise this time that the trip will start next chapter!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights to Kiera Cass!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the delay in posting! My internet is being annoying and not working lately (I am at our library right now so I can use internet :P) Hope you like the chapter (this one shouldn't be as jumpy!) I am hoping to have the next chapter and Aspen/Lucy one shot up soon, but we'll see if my internet wants to cooperate… Please review what you think and any ideas!**

* * *

**To the lovely guest(s)—You are very welcome for the updates, sorry this one took so long! I love that you are finding it so exciting! Those last two, as I said, were just a few random things that I wanted/needed to happen but didn't really mesh together, but I didn't feel like any of them really stood on their own, so that is why they were fast updates! I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Theselectedwriter—It is coming up soon! But I don't want to ruin anything, so I am not going to tell you when exactly, but it will be addressed!**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Lady America, it is time to get up." Lucy gently shook my shoulder, and when I groaned and covered my head with a pillow, Anne pulled back the covers and Mary flipped on the lights, freezing me and blinding me.

"Come on miss. If you don't want to miss your plane with Prince Maxon, you had better get up." Anne, as always, taking the serious, logical route.

"Anne, it is the royal jet, it won't leave until we are both on the plane."

"Then get up so we can get you on it. You can sleep on the plane." I groaned but allowed myself to be pulled from my soft bed, which I had decided was going to be one thing I really missed on my trip home. There was already a warm bath waiting for me that I was allowed to sink into while Mary pampered me. When I came out, Anne helped me into a pair of black slacks and a blouse. It had taken some arguing, but I had been able to convince Maxon to allow me to wear pants for the next few days. They were going to be far more comfortable for a plane ride and far more practical for being at home. And I knew I was already going to feel like a bit of a stranger when I got there, no need to heighten that by wearing fancy dresses.

My hair was put in a simple braid and I was given enough makeup to cover my bruise that was turning yellow. I didn't need Maxon learning about that. It would do no good on our trip.

"Alright, miss. You are all ready to go home." I stood and hugged my maids. What was I going to do without them? They were staying here while I'll be in Carolina.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you three."

Lucy, who seemed to be completely normal around me after Aspen talked to her, hugged me tightly, but released when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" She ran to my closet and retrieved a beautifully wrapped, somewhat large, box. "This is for your younger sister." She lifted it and set it on the bed, beside my luggage. "Everything else should be in there."

"We made sure to pack at least a couple dresses, and all of your jeans are in there. There is also bandages for your side and some makeup." I nodded. While Maxon was busy with meetings yesterday, I had made sure to have Anne show me how to cover my bruise.

Maxon had arrived in the early hours, before the sun came up, yesterday morning. He had come to walk me to breakfast, and the entire walk he looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. He had explained that they had arrived so late because their meeting with the Mayor went longer than expected. They spent a fair amount of time discussing education, and from the way Maxon lit up, I could tell he was really interested in whatever Kriss had to say, and I was honestly a bit jealous. Then after breakfast, he spent the rest of the day in meetings and I didn't get to see him again.

A knock on the door let us know it was time for me to go. Lucy answered it and from the giggles, I knew it could be only one of two people. "Lady America, I was sent to escort you downstairs."

"Of course, Officer Leger." He stepped forward to where my luggage was. "Is this all?" I could tell 'all' meant more, you are taking all this?

"Yes, that is all. Those two cases and that box." Once he had my luggage situated and ready, he nodded for me to lead the way. Before exiting my room, he bowed to my maids and kissed Lucy's hand.

"I shall see you three in a few days."

"Goodbye, Officer Leger."

"No, Lucy. See you soon, not goodbye."

I tried to be nonchalant and not ease drop on their personal conversation, but it wasn't easy. I waited until we were out of earshot of my room before asking, "You are coming?"

"I am. The captain of the guards thought it would be a good idea, since I am from the area, and also so I could visit my family while I am down there. Is that a problem, Mer?"

"Not at all." I smiled at the easiness and lack of awkwardness between us as we walked down the silent hall. It was still fairly early, so no one except some servants were up. The sun wasn't even up yet.

When we showed up downstairs, I found Maxon waiting for me by the front doors, and his mother. While Maxon first saw me, Queen Amberly was the first to come to me. She wrapped me in a warm hug, and then held me back at arm length. "Doctor Ashlar wanted me to remind you to take it easy while you are away. And I wanted to wish you luck," She glanced over her shoulder to Maxon who was talking with Aspen, and it looked like a serious conversation. I tried to keep my sudden panic at bay. "And I wanted to ask that you make sure Maxon does as well. It is time he had a real vacation that he enjoyed."

"I'll watch after him, Amberly."

"I knew you would, my dear. Have fun at home. Tell your mother and sister I say hello." She smiled and I returned the action.

"I will, thank you."

Noticing I was done talking with his mother, Maxon came over to me and kissed my forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Maxon, I have been ready since you left with Celeste."

He chuckled, kissed his mother then took my hand. "Then lets get going."

* * *

Getting on the plane this time, I was not met by a screaming crowd and I was relieved. The jet we were riding on to Carolina was far nicer than the one I rode in to Angeles. I was still completely fascinated by the whole idea of flying and acted like an excited little girl, looking out the window with a huge grin as we waited to take off. Sitting across from me, I could hear Maxon chuckling. "What?"

"You are just entertaining to watch. I forget that flying can be fascinating. I mostly just find it long and boring."

I sat back in my highly comfortable seat. "That is because you have gotten to fly your whole life. This is only my second time on a plane."

He shook his head smiling, looking away, out the window, trying to see it from my eyes. "Fair enough."

"You are hopeless."

"Not as hopeless as you think, my dear."

I raised my eyebrows. The look on his face told me there was something more to that statement. "First, still not your dear. Second, you are hiding something from me, Maxon. What is it?"

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about, America." The teasing glint in his eye told me otherwise.

"Maxon Shreave, you have to spend hours with me on this plane. I will get it out of you one way or another." He looked a little nervous then. I tried again. "What aren't you telling me?"

Maxon relented. Leaning forward, he took my hands in his and a sudden excitement filled his features. Whatever secret he was keeping was obviously one he was eager to spill. "Fine, we won't be staying in Carolina for three days."

While his excitement bubbled over, mine completely disappeared, replacing it with anger. I sat up straighter and ripped my hands out of his, but none of this seemed to bother him, in fact, he seemed to be amused by it, only infuriating me more. "What?! Why not? That's not fair, Maxon! Everyone else got three days home!"

Completely calm, Maxon continued. "We won't be staying for three days, America, because we will be staying longer." I could tell the calm was a total mask. Maxon was ready to jump up and down clapping his hands with joy, and I was ready to join him.

Completely surprised and shocked, I sputtered, "Wh—what? Really?"

Maxon reached out and took my hands again. "Yes, for five, maybe six days."

Breathless, I asked, "How did you manage that?" I knew none of the other girls would be very happy when we didn't show up at the palace in a few days, but I also didn't care. I was honestly looking forward to their reactions. The King however, I don't think he would approve of the extended trip.

"Well, you being the hero and getting shot in the process has at least one benefit. I already spoke with my mother about it all. Our excuse is that, since you are still healing and supposed to be taking it easy, if we stay only three days, we won't be able to do as much as everyone else on their trips, so we are staying for more days so that you don't over exhaust yourself." I could tell Maxon was trying very hard to contain his elation over the surprise. "That is, if it is alright with you."

I leapt out of my seat and into Maxon's lap so I could wrap my arms around him. I startled him, but he was laughing and wrapping his arms tightly around me. In his ear, I whispered, "That is more than alright, Maxon."

"Perfect, my darling."

* * *

_[Maxon POV]_

I knew I could always count on my mother. I have been glad to see that the relationship between her and America has grown and that they have become close. When I went to see her last night, when I confessed how I wished I could get more time to actually spend with America, she had been the one to suggest the arrangement for staying longer. And what is more, she was the one who handled everything.

Now holding America in my lap, I was even more grateful for my mother's understanding and acceptance of me. I knew America would be ecstatic to hear about the extra days, and she had. After holding her for a second, I pulled her back enough to kiss her. Kissing her would never grow old. I could feel her smiling as she wound her fingers through my hair.

"I have been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled, kissed me once more then curled up, resting her head on my shoulder. It was a relief to know that I would get to spend the next few days with her. I hated spending all the time away from her.

It wasn't long before America fell asleep in my arms and not much longer after that I fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

I woke up about an hour until we landed. When I woke, America was no longer sitting on my lap, but was across from me looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts. I sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What is running through that lovely mind of yours?"

She looked down at the table and asked, "That's the folder, isn't it? The one you got from August."

"It is."

"Could I look at it?" I sighed and nodded. I already learned my lesson about this one. And besides, from what America has described to me, nothing I have read in it is nothing she didn't already know or hasn't already seen in person.

"It is nothing you don't know or haven't already seen. It is just information on the lower castes, ratios, livelihoods, what their work is like, everything. It is not a happy file."

"It doesn't sound like it." She flipped through everything, then stopped. "Maxon, what is this?" I went and sat by her to see what she was referring to. Luckily it was something I understood and could explain.

"That, my darling, is a promise written down on paper and signed." I got a confused look as a response. "It is a promise from August that the Northern Rebels won't attack the palace again. And behind it is some information on the Southern Rebels that, hopefully sometime in the near future, will help us stop them."

With that knowledge, America seemed more intrigued and looked closer at what she was reading. I let her dig into the file and answered all the questions she had to ask to the best of my ability, and had her explain some things I didn't understand. It was eye opening for the both of us.

We became so focused on what we were doing that we lost track of time and suddenly Officer Leger was coming to tell us that we would be landing soon and there would be a car waiting to take us to the Mayors. I thanked him and he left to get ready for arrival. I turned to America and explained, "I forgot to tell you that we are meeting with the Mayor first instead of last, and we are almost there."

"What are we going to talk about?"

"Whatever we want." She looked back down at the file and I could only guess at what she was thinking about.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Selection Series. All rights to Kiera Cass**


End file.
